40 - Dear Mark
by Bluebird0032
Summary: A letter written by his wife turns Mark's world completely upside down. — Rated M for violence, intense situations, and brief, non-explicit, suggestive dialogue. — (Just a warning- this is a very intense story, so if that's not your thing... beware.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Mark**_

A shocked Reverend Graft allowed Mark to return to his family before dismissing the congregation. The church immediately exploded in conversation, those sitting near the McCains looking to Mark for more explanation.

"As I said, it's not the right time," Mark simply told them.

As the McCains were getting ready to leave, Mark saw several people coming towards him.

"...I think I might be here a while, you all go ahead."

"We'll see you over at Lou's," Lucas answered.

When Cassie didn't start to leave with his parents, Mark turned to her in surprise.

"Cass, this really might take a while, you should head over with the boys."

"I stand by your decision Mark, and I stand by you."

One after another, people came up to Mark, asking why he didn't accept the nomination, insisting that there had to be more to it. Mark politely explained that there wasn't another reason and that he was quite satisfied with his choice.

Tom Merar was one of the last people to come up to Mark and asked the same questions as everyone else, only to get the same answers.

"...If you change your mind, Mark, you won that nomination fair and square, I would understand if you decided to run."

"Thanks, but my mind is made up. I-"

"He's just chicken," Willie called as he walked up to them. "That's what he is."

Mark could sense that Willie had struck a nerve with his wife and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before she could say anything.

"Not chicken, Willie, I just don't want to run, it's as simple as that."

"Yeah, sure. You just don't want to face the humiliation of getting defeated with your Pa being president of the council."

"Mark McCain could beat me in an election for town council any day of the week," Andrew called as he came up behind Willie. "And you should know better than to insult a man when he has a gun in his hand."

"Me, afraid of a McCain?" Willie laughed. "Mark's just as soft as his Pa is. I could lick him when we were kids, I could lick him now."

Tom shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You willing to put your money where your mouth is?"

"You wanting to make a bet?"

"Now hold on," Mark interrupted. "You both know I'm not going to agree to any kind of a fight."

"See? Just like his old man. Too scared to even stand up for his own name."

"Willie, just get out of here before I do something I won't regret," Tom ordered.

"With pleasure. The stench of a yella belly is getting to be too much for me to handle."

Shaking his head as Willie walked away, Tom turned back to Mark.

"I don't know how you put up with him."

"Anybody who matters understands why I declined the nomination."

"I meant what I said, Mark," Andrew stated. "I really think you would've had no problem beating me."

"I'm not so sure, but I know you would make a much better councilman than I would."

"Ludicrous."

Mark chuckled before replying, "Well we better get on over to my aunt and uncle's. Congratulations to both of you."

"Alyssa and the children already headed over, I'll walk with you."

"See you all next Sunday," Tom called as he walked away, waving.

Upon reaching the Gibbses', Mark was bombarded with even more questions. A few people made it clear that they didn't understand why Mark had turned down the nomination, but he stood his ground, explaining over and over again that his family needed to come first.

It was quite an exhausting afternoon, and Mark and Cassie decided to leave town much earlier than usual. On the drive back to the ranch, Mark noticed that Daniel seemed unusually quiet. He assumed that his son was just tired from the early morning, long service, and then playing with his cousins, but it was soon revealed that something had been on the toddler's mind.

"...Papa, what yellow belly?"

Mark and Cassie briefly looked at each other before Mark answered.

"...Well, Son, a yellow belly… it's someone who's afraid to face what they need to."

"...You 'fraid?"

"No, your Pa is not afraid," Cassie emphatically replied. "Mr. Barnes doesn't like your Pa and says things that aren't true about him."

"Why not like Papa?"

"Because your Pa's a better man than he is and-"

"Cassie," Mark interrupted in surprise. "I don't like him any more than you do, but we're not going to start teaching our son the old, "my Pa is better than your Pa," routine."

"Well it's true! You just stood there as he-"

"Can we talk about this later, please?"

Cassie didn't say anything else and turned to face the road, giving Mark the indication that she wasn't happy with him.

Once they arrived home, Cassie put the boys down for a nap while Mark took care of the team. When he returned inside, Mark found Cassie waiting for him.

"Alright, let's talk about it," Cassie stated, raising her eyebrows.

"Talk about what?"

"You just standing there while the good for nothing, low-down…"

"Cassie," Mark firmly interrupted. "Don't sink to his level, especially on my account. I learned my lesson with Willie Barnes a long time ago. He's gonna say what he's gonna say and arguing with him isn't going to do any good. And I can't imagine you wanting me to get into a fistfight like we were fifteen again?"

"Of course not, it just… it makes me so angry to see him treat you like that!"

"Don't let him get to you. None of what he says matters, anyway. There are only a few people that I care about what they think of me, and he isn't one of them." Mark wrapped his arms around Cassie's waist and gave her a kiss.

"...So who do you think will win, Andrew or Tom?"

"Andrew. Tom's been here longer, but he's less involved in the community. I doubt he'll put much effort, if any, into a campaign."

"I couldn't exactly see Andrew running a large campaign, either."

"No, I don't suppose he would."

Cassie chuckled, piquing Mark's curiosity.

"What is it?"

"You should have seen Reverend Graft's face when you made your announcement. He was all smiles and then his face went completely blank in shock…"

"You should've seen the congregation," Mark laughed. "And the look on Andrew's face, it was priceless…"

"...Do you ever think you'll run for town council?"

"Probably only if someone who really shouldn't be on it is running and I need to contest them. Right now, I'm happy with where I'm at in life."

Mark again wrapped his arms around Cassie as she rested her head on his shoulder.

**1MC1**

March soon came, bringing spring along with it. The ranchers were soon busy preparing for branding season, Mark and Lucas being no exception.

"Mark, will you hand me another nail please?"

Still holding his end of the board, Mark reached over to the can of nails and handed one to his father.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Lucas put the nail in place before driving it into the wood.

"You really think this is going to last us all season? Those bull calves looked awfully big," Mark commented.

"It'll have to do."

Mark and Lucas both looked up as they heard a calf bawling in the distance.

"I'll find out what's wrong."

Lucas walked to Razor and mounted up, then headed towards the sound of the calf. He found it tangled in a bush, its mother nowhere in sight. After stepping down from Razor, Lucas carefully approached the calf and knelt down before trying to get it untangled.

"Easy now, I'm not going to hurt you. ...Boy, you sure did get yourself stuck in there…"

Lucas finally pulled the calf out, setting it loose before mounting up on Razor once again and chasing the calf back towards the herd. He returned to the corral he and Mark had been building all morning to find Mark working on the last board. He stepped down and held one end in place while Mark hammered away on the other.

"Pa, do you like being Uncle Johnny's deputy?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Just curious. I know you always helped Micah out because he's your friend, and I know you would help Uncle Johnny out, even if you didn't really want to."

"It helps break up the monotony of the wee…"

"What's wrong?"

"I completely forgot to ask your Ma to get more wire while she was in town… I'm sorry, Mark."

"That's alright, I'll ride into town with you and get some wire. Knowing Ma and Cassie, they're probably still at the hotel talking to Lou and Laura so I can drive them back."

"Micah's with them, remember?"

"No…? He stayed home today; said he didn't want to go into town. ...Which brings up a point I've been meaning to discuss with you."

"Go ahead."

"I'm really starting to get worried about Micah… and I honestly don't know if I'm comfortable with him working the horses. Not that he isn't good with them… he's great with them. But… if one of the horses were to get spooked… well, to put it bluntly, Micah's getting old and a little frail."

"Frail? Micah?"

Mark nodded before he replied.

"The way he picks up the children, the effort it takes for him to get out of a chair…"

"Mark, don't you think you're being a little overprotective?"

"No; the last thing I want to do is ask Micah to stop helping with the horses. I know how much he needs something to do to feel needed."

"...When Micah moved here, we made it clear that we didn't want him working to earn his keep, but if he wanted to help for something to do, that was his choice. I think it's also going to have to be his choice to stop."

"I understand what you're saying… it just worries me. I guess I could be reading into things a little too much, but would you make a point of watching, just so we're both on the same page?"

"I will."

"Well, that does it." Mark stood and started putting his tools in his saddlebag. "You want to stop by the house first or head straight to town?"

"I need to change first and… uh," Lucas chuckled. "If you're planning on stepping foot anywhere inside your aunt's hotel, I suggest you get cleaned up as well."

Mark looked down at the dirt and mud that covered his clothes.

"Yeah, I reckon I better…"

The McCain men rode back to the homestead to clean up and say hi to Micah before heading into town. Once they arrived in North Fork, father and son said goodbye before going their separate ways. Mark headed straight for the general store, unprepared for the greeting he received.

"Mark McCain!" A woman in jeans ran around the counter and threw her arms around him. "It's been years! And boy-howdy have you ever shot up!"

"...Good to see you too, Lorrie," Mark quietly replied, stepping away from her just as soon as he could. "...I didn't know you were back in town yet…"

"I just got in on Monday! It's so good to see you!" As Lorrie replied, she put an arm on Mark's shoulder. "You still on the ranch with your Pa?"

"Yep, just in town getting a few supplies." Mark reached up to a shelf to get a can of peaches, forcing Lorrie to remove her hand. "My wife and I have a house next to Ma and Pa's."

"You and your Pa both got married?"

"Yep; Miss Milly moved back and they got married about six months later. I married her niece a little over a year later... not Sally."

"Oh, they came in earlier! I had no idea Milly had married your Pa and… anyway, your boys are the most darling things!" Lorrie laughed, putting a hand on Mark's arm, making him even more uncomfortable.

"You have any fencing wire around here?"

"Oh yes, I moved it over there."

Mark went the direction Lorrie pointed, the store owner right behind him.

"We really should get together some time and catch up, it's really been too long!"

"We'll have to see… it's calving season so things are pretty busy at the ranch."

"I'm sure they are. It's probably best to wait anyway, so you can meet my fiancé!"

"Your fian…" Mark breathed a sigh of relief. "You're getting married?"

"Just as soon as Connor gets here and a circuit preacher arrives."

"Well you'll be happy to know that we have a preacher that lives here, Reverend Graft. He lives in the parsonage."

"Oh, how wonderful!"

"Congratulations on your engagement."

Mark made his purchases… Lorrie giving him one more hug before he left. Once he was out of view, Mark couldn't help but shudder. The rancher looked down the street and saw his Pa's buckboard parked in front of the hotel. He made his way towards it before loading his purchases into the rig, tying Sergeant's reins to the back of it, and heading inside the hotel. He looked around the empty lobby before walking into the restaurant where he found Cassie, Milly, Laura, and Lou sitting at a table, drinking tea. Cassie was the first to see her husband and looked at him in surprise.

"Mark, what are you doing in town?"

"We forgot to have you and Ma pick up fencing wire. I figured I'd drop by and offer to drive you home.

"It is getting late, we should probably get going," Milly agreed.

Mark was still looking around the room, his boys nowhere to be seen.

"...Where are all the children?"

"Sleeping in my office," Lou replied "I suppose it's about time we get them up, anyway… they won't be able to sleep tonight if we let them nap much longer."

The women got up from the table and walked to the office to wake their children. Mark waited in the lobby for them to return, a half-asleep Daniel running to Mark when he realized his Pa was there. Mark picked his son up and put his hat on Daniel's head.

"Looks like you got a good nap in, Partner."

"Me good…" Daniel yawned. "Me sleep…"

Mark smiled and shook his head as his son continued to yawn, rubbing his eyes. The McCains said goodbye to Lou, Laura, and their children before making their way out to the buckboard. Once everyone was settled, Mark turned to his wife and mother.

"So, did the ruffians behave? Because I have a bag of candy that's just a little too big for me to eat by myself."

Daniel and Lydia immediately perked up and called, "Me good," and, "I was good!" Matthew chimed in, answering, "Me-me!"

Cassie and Milly chuckled before nodding their heads. Mark handed Daniel and Lydia each a peppermint stick before giving one to Cassie for Matthew to suck on.

"And what about us?" Milly teasingly asked.

"I mean, if you want peppermint sticks and lemon drops, be my guest. I'll gladly eat your share of the chocolate." Mark gave a teasing smile before handing Milly the box of chocolates.

"Mark, I really wasn't expecting-"

"I know. You two enjoy."

Mark snapped the reins and turned the team around, heading for home. Not far outside of town, Milly turned to Mark.

"...I know your father doesn't like having his birthday celebrated, but I was thinking, this year, maybe we could invite some more friends and family."

Mark adamantly shook his head.

"I don't have the answers as to why, but there's more to him not wanting his birthday celebrated than getting attention he doesn't want. I know he appreciates having a birthday dinner like we normally do, but I think more than that would upset him."

"Have you ever tried asking about it?" Cassie inquired.

"Once, when I was fifteen or sixteen. He just said that it's a hard day for him, and requested that I leave it at that. The look in his eyes when he answered me… it's something I'll never forget."

"I just wish he would let us do more," Milly sighed.

"Believe me, I know… but it's his birthday."

"Mark, what are we getting your Pa for his birthday?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out. Got any ideas, Ma?"

"Sorry, but I'm as stuck as you… well, I suppose it has been quite a spell since he's gotten new boots…"

"Or a saddle, for that matter," Mark added. "I wish he would drop hints about something less… practical, every now and again."

"You're certainly one to talk," Cassie laughed.

**2MC2**

Lucas startled awake when he heard the door to the office being thrown open. Sitting up in his chair and grabbing his rifle, the deputy looked up to see Tom Birch pulling a young man, no older than eighteen, into the office.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"I'll take my hands off of ya when I'm good and ready!" Tom slammed the door shut behind him and turned to Lucas. "He needs to be locked up!"

"Under watch charge?"

"Cattle rustling!"

"Cattle rustling?"

"I wasn't rustlin' no cattle!"

"You'll get your turn," Lucas replied. "Tom, what happened?"

"I was spending the night on the range; I'm trying to get as much done as I can before all the calves get here. I wake up to hear a cow throwing a fit and when I head that way, he's trying to steal one of my calves!"

"How was I supposed to know I was on private property? I didn't know I was looking at a branded cow's calf!"

"Just what were you doing messing with cattle this time of night, then?" Lucas asked.

"It's when they're the calmest, ask any rancher!"

"I just so happen to be one myself. But you're story doesn't make much sense. And if you knew there was a mother cow, why not try to take her in, too? If wild cattle was what you were after…"

"I don't like what you're insinuating, mister!"

"And I can't stand a liar. I can put you in jail right now, you know."

"You ARE going to put him in jail," Tom stated. "We don't need his kind around here, especially this time of year!"

"How about the truth, boy?"

"I'm not a boy!"

"My apologies. Are you going to tell me what happened, or should I just go ahead and get the key?"

"Alright, alright… I was just gonna take one, I promise. Man's gotta eat, you know. I was gonna sell him off in the next town."

"Ever think about looking for work?"

"Lucas, aren't you going to-"

"Be patient, Mr. Birch," Lucas replied, reminding Tom of his own past. Lucas looked back to the young man. "Well?"

"I've been going from town to town for weeks, every body's already got their crew for the season and none of the shops are hiring. I've spent three days here, looking for work."

"Tom, what do you figure a good fine for cattle rustling would be?"

"What are you trying to pull, Lucas?"

"You want him to sit around here for a month waiting for the circuit judge, only to be sentenced to jail, and you see no restitution?"

"I already made it pretty clear that I ain't got no money."

"Tom?"

"I don't know… considering what that calf would have been worth at full size…"

"You still have the calf, Tom."

"Alright… fifty dollars."

"Fifty?! How do 'xpect a body to-"

"Simmer down," Lucas interrupted. "If I put the money up now…"

"You don't have to put the money up, Lucas, I trust you."

"What are you two talking about?"

Lucas turned to the man and replied, "Well, I could use an extra hand at my place. You can work off the money you owe Tom, or you can sit here and wait to be sentenced to jail. Your choice."

"...I'll work it off."

"You just better not get any ideas about running off," Tom warned. "Lucas will have you tracked down and locked up so fast…"

"I've got this handled, Tom, thanks."

Tom shook his head and sighed. As he walked to the door he called over his shoulder, "Have fun explaining this one to Milly."

As the door shut behind Tom, the young man asked who Milly was.

"My wife. And just who are you?"

"...Isaac, Isaac Warren."

"What's your story?"

"I already said-"

"Before that."

"...Folks died a few years back. Look, deputy, I really am sorry about trying to take that calf. I know stealin' ain't right and I know "sorry" don't make up for it, but…" The man slowed as Lucas started chuckling. "What is it?"

"My wife is going to have quite a time with your grammar." Lucas shook his head before he went on. "What you said is right and I appreciate you saying it. But that doesn't mean you are getting off the hook."

"I know, and I intend to work hard for that money. I may be a lot of things, but no one ain't ever been able to call a Warren lazy," he replied, almost daring Lucas to do so.

"Why don't we go ahead and agree on two months? That'll get you enough to pay Tom and then you'll also have a little extra cash before you go on your way."

"...Why are you doing this for me? What makes you know I'm not just going to run out on you?"

"You can tell a lot by a man's eyes. And while you may have a bit of an attitude, you're no coward. And if what you say is true, you'll appreciate having a roof over your head and three square meals a day."

"...Yeah, I s'pose."

"...You can take one of the cells for now," Lucas began, gesturing to the back room. "We'll head to my place tomorrow morning."

Isaac nodded and started to head back to the second part of the office, stopping at the doorway.

"Well ain't you coming?"

"I'm not going to lock it."

"You people are some of the strangest folk I've met…"

"I think I'll take that as a compliment."

"...I ain't sure yet."

Lucas laughed as the young man disappeared behind the door. He rested his legs back on the desk, easing back into the chair as he set his rifle against the wall. He chuckled to himself as he thought back on the many scrapes Johnny had gotten him into when they were young… how he had spent many nights locked up beside his, then would-be, brother-in-law. He shook his head, thinking about the wild reputation they had both gotten back in Enid, though they were sure to take any of their riskier ventures out of town. There were a lot of ways Mark took after Lucas, but Lucas was thankful that Mark had never got himself into trouble or dabbled in questionable behavior… except for the one cattle spooking incident. Lucas laughed at himself; if he would've had the same common sense as his son, it would've saved him a whole lot of trouble.

**3MC3 **

The following morning, Johnny entered the office to see Lucas and another man sitting at the desk, drinking coffee.

"Morning," the marshal called.

"Morning, Johnny. This is Isaac Warren, he'll be working at my place for a few months. Isaac, my brother-in-law, Marshal Johnny Gibbs."

"Tom told me about your arrangement. Good to meet you," Johnny said as he shook the man's hand.

"...You too," Isaac replied; surprised the marshal was being so friendly.

"Any other incidents last night, Lucas?"

"It was quiet the rest of the night."

"I hope it stays that way… maybe I can get more sleep here than at home…"

"What's going on at home?"

"Maddy's been up almost every night with nightmares, multiple times a night… I don't know what the deal is."

"Don't worry, she'll grow out of it."

"Hopefully before I lose my sanity."

Lucas chuckled as he started collecting his hat and rifle.

"We'll be seeing you, Johnny."

"Have a good day."

As Lucas and Isaac stepped out of the office, Lucas suggested they head to Lou's for something to eat before returning to the ranch.

"But I don't have the money for-"

"This one's on me." Lucas turned to lead the way and was surprised to see his daughter-in-law riding into town. He waved and called to her before Cassie rode up to them. "Morning, Cassie. What brings you all the way into town this early?"

Cassie dismounted as she replied, "Abigail was extremely behind on orders at the dress shop and asked me if I would help her out. I took a dress home yesterday and needed to bring it back."

"If you want to join us for breakfast, we can all ride back to the ranch afterward?"

"I already ate, but I'll join you as soon as I get this dress back to Abigail."

"Sounds good. Cassie, this is Isaac Warren, he'll be working at the ranch for a while. Isaac, my daughter-in-law, Cassie McCain."

"Mrs. McCain," he greeted, tipping his hat.

"Please, Cassie is fine. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well."

"We'll see you at the hotel in a few minutes?"

"I'll be there. Would you mind asking for some tea when you sit down?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

The men headed towards the hotel as Cassie grabbed the dress, then started making her way down to the dress shop.

Hearing the bell on the door, Abigail came from the back room and greeted Cassie.

"I certainly wasn't expecting you this early! How on earth did you finish so quickly?"

"It wasn't a very difficult project," Cassie replied, setting the package on the counter.

"Thank you so much for your help." Abigail unwrapped the dress and held it up, shaking her head. "Cassie, you're a wonder. Let me grab what I owe you from the lockbox."

"Please, don't worry about it. I was happy to do it."

"I certainly will worry about it! I don't want to know how much time you spent on this. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Cassie let out a sigh as Abigail turned and went to the back room. The door to the shop opened and Cassie saw Mrs. Johnston step inside, flamboyantly putting her hand over her heart as she stepped closer to the counter.

"Cassie, I'm just so sorry! Never in a thousand years would I have thought…" The woman shook her head and pulled Cassie into a hug. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Anything you can do?" Cassie took a step back from the woman, confusion shadowing her face.

"How rude of me, of course there's nothing I can do… I can't imagine what you're going through." Mrs. Johnston took Cassie's hand and gently patted it. "Please know, if you need anything, we're all here for you."

Abigail came out from the backroom, just as confused as Cassie.

"Cassie, is something wrong?"

"Not that I'm aware of… Mrs. Johnston, just what are you talking about?"

"Then you… oh dear!" The woman gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "I just thought… I can't believe no one told you… I'm so sorry!"

"Mrs. Johnston," Cassie somewhat firmly said. "Will you please tell me what you're so sorry about?"

"Well... Mark leaving you."

Abigail and Cassie looked to each other, then back to Mrs. Johnston in shock; Cassie finding her voice first.

"...What… what on earth are you… no, you're mistaken. My husband is not leaving me," Cassie almost laughed the last part.

Mrs. Johnston sighed, putting a hand to Cassie's cheek, shaking her head.

"Oh, how blissful ignorance is… how blinding love can be!"

"Mrs. Johnston, we all put up with quite a bit of your gossiping," Abigail began, "But spreading this kind of a story is completely uncalled for!"

"I do not gossip! I simply inform the citizens of North Fork of the trouble of their friends and neighbors, so we can be there in a time of need. And Cassie, as I said, we will all be here for you, dear. Abigail, you could give Cassie a job, couldn't you?"

"I don't need a job," Cassie replied. "I have one already, as a wife and a mother."

"Well you won't have one as a wife much longer, I can tell you that much!"

Angrily, Abigail replied, "Thelma, just what right do you have to come in here and-"

"Have you met the new store owner?"

"Yes. And she seems like a very respectable young woman."

"That "respectable young woman" and Mark McCain were, shall we say… more than friends, before she moved away and Cassie came along."

"That doesn't mean a thing," Cassie replied. "My husband and I are very much in love and happy together, thank you very much."

"Oh, Cassie… I wish it were so! I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you, but…" The woman hesitated before continuing in a rush, "Just yesterday myself and a few others were in the store when your husband came in. I don't think either one of them hand said a word before they were in each other's arms!"

"...You said they were old friends, I'm sure it's been a long time since they've seen each other…" Cassie slowly replied.

"And the way she wouldn't keep her hands off him; the way he casually played it off… but oh, how you could see so much more in his eyes!"

"Mrs. Johnston, my husband would never-"

"If you don't believe me, ask Mr. Higgins! He was there, right beside me!"

"I don't need to ask Mr. Higgins, because I trust my husband! Mrs. Johnston, whatever you saw, you misunderstood, and I'll kindly ask you to not repeat any of this before things turn less pleasant between us. I will not stand here and listen to my husband being accused of… of…"

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you! When he does go to get a divorce, know that I'll be waiting with open arms."

"Good day, Mrs. Johnston," Abigail replied, pointing out the door.

The woman harrumphed and dramatically turned, walked out of the shop, and slammed the door shut behind her. Seeing that her friend was troubled by the woman's words, Abigail gently took Cassie's hand.

"Don't pay her any mind, Cassie. I'm sure it was just a quick greeting and Thelma imagined the rest."

Cassie slowly nodded, finally turning away from the door and towards Abigail.

"...I best get going."

"Thank you again for your help." Abigail handed Cassie an envelope and gave her a hug.

"See you on Sunday."

Cassie turned and left the shop, headed down the street towards the hotel. She wanted to put what Mrs. Johnston had said out of her mind… but it bothered Cassie more than she wanted to admit. She knew that she could trust Mark, that he would never leave her… but then again… was she giving him everything he needed… everything he wanted from a wife? Cassie tried telling herself that Mark would never do what Mrs. Johnston had implied, but she could also remember Anna yelling at her that she had seen wrong when she had found Jason with another woman. But there were the boys; Mark wouldn't… unless he intended on taking them with him… and if…

Cassie's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of her uncle's voice.

"Cassie, everything alright?"

She looked up and realized that she was already in the hotel restaurant and had almost walked past Lucas and Isaac's table.

"Just a little preoccupied, I suppose." Cassie gently smiled and took a seat. "What brought you to North Fork, Isaac?"

"...Just wandering, looking for a job. Your father-in-law was willing to help me out last night after I got into a little bit of trouble with another rancher."

"Trouble?"

"He was looking for some money for food and went the wrong way about it," Lucas replied. "He'll be working on the ranch to settle things with Tom."

"...Oh, I see. Where are you from?"

"Everywhere and nowhere. ...My folks and me headed west 'bout six years ago. They passed a few years back and I've kinda been a wanderin' ever since. And while what your father-in-law said about me goin' the wrong way about gettin' some money it is true, I ain't never gone back on a promise and I intend to work good and hard to make things right. I only did it because I couldn't find a job, but Mr. McCain's gone an' fixed that one right up for me."

"Well, we all make mistakes… I hope you enjoy your time at the ranch."

After Lucas and Isaac had finished eating, the three rode back to the ranch. While Cassie took Storm to her own barn, Lucas asked Isaac to wait with the horses for a few minutes. The tall rancher headed inside and greeted his family and Micah before explaining the situation with Isaac.

"Lucas, I don't know…" Milly began. "...Do you think we can trust him?"

"He's just a boy, Milly, who needs a job and a roof over his head. He's a bit rough around the edges, but I think he'll work out fine. Besides, it's this or sit in jail for a month waiting for a judge."

"Where is he going to sleep?"

"It's warm enough, the barn will do."

"If you're sure…"

"I wouldn't have brought him home if I wasn't."

After visiting with them for a few minutes, Lucas went back outside and told Isaac to mount up.

"Where are we going?"

"Well you're here to work, aren't you? Let's get started!"

The men rode out to the range where they met Mark. Lucas made introductions before explaining the situation. Mark nodded in reply as he offered his hand to Isaac.

"I look forward to working with you."

All three men put in a long, hard day before returning to the homestead. Mark took care of Sergeant before heading home to clean up before dinner. After washing up on the back porch, Mark walked inside, calling for his wife. When she didn't answer, Mark realized she was probably already next door, helping with dinner. The rancher changed before walking next door and entering his parents' home through the kitchen door. Using the cabinets and chairs to support him, Matthew started unsteadily walking towards Mark, calling, "Pa-Pa, Pa-Pa." Mark reached down and picked his son up.

"It won't be long before you're walking all on your own!" He then turned towards Milly and Cassie as he went on, "Supper sure smells good."

"It'll be ready in about ten minutes," Milly answered.

Mark bent over and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, but she didn't react for a long time before finally looking up and smiling.

"...How were things on the range?"

"Good."

"And Isaac?" Milly inquired.

"I was leery when Pa explained, but he put in a good day's work."

"I'm glad for that. I was quite apprehensive when your Pa brought him home."

"Guess we'll see how things turn out. Cass, where's Daniel?"

"...Daniel? Oh, he… he and Lydia were in the front room with Micah earlier."

"You alright?"

"...We just need to talk later."

"Daniel get into trouble again?"

"...We just need to talk."

"...Alright. Let me know when supper is ready, I'll help you carry everything to the dining room."

The entire evening, Mark noticed how quiet his wife was. Considering the fact that she hardly touched her supper, Mark was starting to worry that Cassie was getting sick again. Though it was much earlier than when they normally left, Mark couldn't take it anymore and told Lucas and Milly that they better get home. Mark and Cassie put the boys to bed, and as soon as they had stepped from the boys' room, Mark put his hands on Cassie's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you alright? Do we need to go see Doc? What-"

"Mark… let's go to our room."

Husband and wife walked to their bedroom, Mark shutting the door behind him.

"Cass, what's wrong?"

"I… I trust you, Mark. I… I don't want to accuse you of anything, but… I can't not ask you about this… it's just… I need to know, for sure… so I can put this silly notion out of my head…"

Mark put one hand on his wife's shoulder and the other underneath her chin, lifting it so she looked at him.

"You know we don't keep secrets. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"...Mrs. Johnston came into the dress shop today while I was bringing that dress back to Abigail. She said… she said she was in the general store the other day when you came in… that it was hardly any time before… before you and Lorrie had your arms around each other and that-"

"No, Cassie, that's not how it happened." Mark shook his head and let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot about what happened and didn't realize I should probably explain to you. First off, you should know that Lorrie used to live here."

"I knew that from when we met yesterday, but… Mrs. Johnston said you were… more than friends…"

"You can ask Pa or Lou. She liked me, but eventually, I started doing everything I could to avoid her. When I went into the store yesterday, yes… she hugged me… but that was it. I by no means hugged her back and I broke it off as quickly as I could. She also kept… kept touching me, but I did everything I could to get her off of me without being blatantly rude. I brought up you and the boys as quickly as I could. And, to be clear, Lorrie is not interested in me in any way. Her fiancé is moving here soon, as well. Lorrie… she just has a very expressive personality."

Cassie let out a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mark…"

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Mark replied in confusion.

"...I trusted you, but those little doubts kept coming and… I just had to know… I..."

"Just because you had questions doesn't mean you did anything wrong. Having heard a story like that… I'm glad you asked so I could set the record straight. I promise you, you're the only one who has my heart."

Mark gently tapped Cassie's locket before pulling her into a long kiss. As they separated, Cassie wrapped her arms around Mark's neck.

"I could've just about punched Mrs. Johnston today, the things she said about you…"

"Well I'm glad you didn't," Mark replied, a bit surprised. "As long as you know the truth, I couldn't care any less about what she, or anyone else, thinks."

Cassie reached up and gave Mark another kiss.

"I love you."

**4MC4**

That Sunday, the Evans and younger McCains stayed at Johnny and Lou's quite a bit longer than the rest of the usual Sunday crowd. Mark finally said his family needed to get going.

"I promised Tom Merar I would give him a hand with something today."

"On a Sunday?" Johnny asked in surprise.

"Usually I wouldn't, but with it being calving season, no other day worked this week."

"Laura and I better get Michael home, too," Ben said. "I have lessons to prepare, anyway."

As the families stood to say goodbye, everyone suddenly heard Laura cry out in pain. Ben quickly reached out to steady his wife.

"Laura, what's wrong?"

"Just another contraction…"

Lou and Cassie stared at her incredulously as the asked, "Another?!"

"How long have you been having contractions?" Ben worriedly asked.

"...Maybe an hour or two… agh!" Laura again clutched her stomach as her water broke.

"Ben, get her upstairs to a bedroom," Lou ordered. "Johnny…"

"Blankets and water, I've got it…"

Cassie turned to her husband and he could see the question in her eyes.

"The boys are napping anyway, no use in waking them…" Mark paused as they heard Laura cry out from the stairs. "...As long as they can sleep through that. I'll come back after I'm done helping Tom."

"Thank you."

Mark gave his wife a kiss before walking back to the kitchen where his uncle was putting water on the stove.

"Cassie wanted to stick around to help, but I still gotta head over to Merar's. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Alright, see you later."

Mark went outside and hitched the team before heading to the Merar ranch. Tom came out of the house and greeted Mark as soon as he arrived.

"...Thanks for coming all the way out here, especially on a Sunday."

"It's no problem. Laura just went into labor and Cassie wanted to help anyway, so I would've just been stuck over at my aunt and uncle's."

"She's in the barn if you want to get started."

"Lead the way."

Mark followed Tom to the barn where he showed Mark to the stall of a young paint horse. As soon as Tom had started approaching the stall, the horse started lashing out.

"...How long did you say she's been acting up like this?"

"About a month."

"You change her shoes or do anything that might have been done wrong?"

"Not that I can think of. I had Doc Todd take a look at her the first week she started acting up, but he couldn't find anything wrong."

Tom watched as Mark slowly approached the agitated horse, calmly talking to her.

"Easy, easy there girl, I won't hurt you…"

Mark continued to approach the horse, keeping one hand out, eventually resting it on the mare's nose. He opened the stall gate and started running his hand down the horse's neck, down to her back. As soon as Mark started feeling closer to her flanks, the horse started getting agitated again.

"You don't like that, do you?" Mark took a step back and thought a moment before turning to Tom. "Have you let the horses out to the pasture since all the snow melted?"

"A few times, why?"

"I have a hunch… will you get a stallion out to the corral?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I'll explain in a minute."

Tom leading a stallion and Mark leading the mare, the men headed out to the corral. As Mark let go of the lead rope he had to the mare and stepped back, he asked Tom to do the same. The men watched as the Stallion eventually started making his way towards the mare, the mare quickly moving the other direction and soon making it clear she didn't want to have anything to do with the stallion.

"Alright, we can take them back in."

As the men retrieved the horses, Tom replied to Mark, "I still don't understand what you're doing. All that does is prove what I've been saying; she's been moody and uncooperative. I was really hoping to take the grandchildren for some rides on her this spring… she's the gentlest horse I've got. Was, anyway."

"I can't say for certain, but after everything I've seen today, I think you need to have Doc Todd check her over in another week or so. When he came out the first time, I think it was too early for him to tell."

"Too early for what?"

"I think she's in foal."

Merar shook his head and laughed.

"...Well, that explains a thing or two. I don't know why I didn't think of that myself. Sorry to bother you over it."

"No bother at all. As I said, I'd just be sitting over at my aunt and uncle's, anyway."

"You want to come in for some coffee?"

"Sure, just let me unhitch the team real quick and let them out in the corral."

After taking care of the horses, Mark joined Tom inside the house.

"Where's Mrs. Merar?"

"Oh, she's visiting Beth."

"I forgot, they just had their third, didn't they?"

Tom nodded as he set two cups of coffee on the table and sat down.

"Yep… it's amazing how quickly time flies. So what's the story behind the mustang you've been riding? Did you catch him or buy him off someone?"

"Neither," Mark chuckled. "Back in November when I got shot he came out of nowhere and let me ride him back home. He was injured and we looked after him until he was healed. I wanted to keep him, but him being wild and all, I didn't quite feel right about it."

"You always have had a soft spot for animals."

Mark nodded as he continued, "But when I tried to let him go he just followed me back home, so I trained him… not that there was really much training to do."

"You sure got lucky; he's a beauty."

"How's the campaign coming?"

"What campaign? Neither Andrew nor I have said a word about it since you announced that you weren't running. The way I figure it, the people know us well enough, they already have their minds made up. And besides, to be perfectly honest, I'd much rather not have to spend all that extra time in town."

"I can understand."

"How are your brother-in-law and his wife doing down at the border?"

"Doing alright. Helen told Cassie that he's being evaluated for another promotion."

"Doesn't surprise me one bit. Ned was a good lawman while he was here. They still planning on coming back to North Fork after his assignment there is over?"

"As far as I know. It'll be nice having them back in town… whenever that does happen."

"That it will. Say, did you know Lorrie Foster was back in town? She bought the general store from Lou and Johnny."

"Yeah, I saw her the other day when I was in town. I'm kinda surprised she wasn't in church this morning."

"I remember when the two of you were just kids, running around all over the place, looking for arrowheads, cat gold, whatever you can find…"

"Did you know she's getting married?"

"No, I wasn't aware. Who's she gettin' hitched to?"

"All I know is that his name is Connor and they're getting married just as soon as he gets here."

"Now that'll be interesting…"

"What do you mean?"

"We'll get to find out if she's tamed him, or if he'll tame her! She's just as fiery as ever!"

The men laughed and continued visiting for a while longer before Mark took his leave and headed back to his aunt and uncle's. He knocked and waited for Johnny to call him inside before entering the front room. He couldn't help but laugh as he looked over and saw his uncle on the couch; Madelyn, Madison, Michael, Daniel, Peter, and Matthew all trying to share Johnny's lap.

"Well, you could've stuck around and helped. They all decided to wake up at once!"

"Where's Ben?"

"Baby arrived just about ten minutes ago, he's up with Laura."

Mark walked up and took Matthew from his uncle, still laughing at the scene.

"Papa," Daniel began, "Un'le 'ohnny read story!"

"I can see that. What…" Mark stopped short as he saw the book his uncle was holding. "Frankenstein? Really? Our wives are going to have your head if they find out!"

"Good thing they never will."

Mark laughed, shaking his head.

After Cassie had finished helping Lou clean up, the McCains headed back home. It was after dark when Mark pulled the team up to their house; Milly and Lucas coming from their home and crossing the yard.

"We were starting to get worried," Milly said. "Everything alright?"

Mark helping her down, Cassie replied, "Laura had her baby!"

"Yeah, we not see baby," Daniel pouted, causing everyone else to chuckle.

"You will in time," Lucas told his grandson. "Boy or girl?"

"A girl, S… Cass, what did they decide to call her?"

"You forgot already?" Mark shrugged as his wife rolled her eyes and answered, "Her name is Sadie Marie Evans."

"It's a good thing Ben only has about two months of school left," Lucas chuckled. "With this being the first time with a newborn in the house, he might just go a little crazy."

"Do you want to come over for dessert?" Milly invited.

"Thanks, but we should probably get the boys to bed."

"But Papa… p'ease?" Daniel asked.

Mark looked at Cassie.

"What are you looking at me for? You know I don't want to miss out on Aunt Milly's pie!"

"I'll join you all after I get the team in the barn."

"_We'll_ join you," Lucas corrected. "Let me give you a hand."

**5MC5**

April finally arrived, bringing the election for town council with it. The people of North Fork waited for the votes to be counted before Micah finally walked to the front of the church to address the crowd.

"I know we all have things to get to, so I'll cut to the chase. Not that I would expect any arguments to break out, but if there is anyone who disagrees with the results they can count the votes themselves. Reverend Graft, Johnny Gibbs, Doc Burrage, and John Hamilton will be keeping their seats on the council."

The McCains all looked at each other in confusion, as did several of the townsfolk.

"...Oh, and I guess Lucas is still president of the council, too," he teased.

Everyone laughed before the former marshal went on.

"It was close between our two nominees, which is a good testament to both men. But in the end, we did have a winner. Andrew Burrage, congratulations." The room filled with applause and Micah waited for things to quiet again before continuing. "The first town council meeting is tomorrow night at seven and then there will be a town meeting on the first of May. Now we all have work to do and I'm sure Reverend Graft would like his office back. See you all on Sunday."

The crowd slowly dispersed, people congratulating Andrew on the way out of the church. The McCains waited for Micah to wade through the sea of people before the group headed to the hotel for lunch. As they sat down, Mark turned to Micah.

"So just how close was it?"

"Three votes. Just don't let Merar know… it might upset him a little knowing he was so close."

"Tom didn't really want to be elected," Mark replied.

"I don't think either of them did," Cassie chimed in. "Neither of them tried… at all."

"At least they didn't turn down the nomination like somebody we know…"

"Now Micah-"

"I know, Mark; I'm just having some fun. Though I still think you would have easily won."

"I don't understand why everyone keeps saying that."

"Because you help people, son; you care about people," Lucas replied.

"So does Andrew."

"That's his job," Milly replied. "You've always gone out of your way to lend a hand."

"I've never done any more than I learned from watching Pa while I was growing up."

"And just who's president of the council?" Cassie asked, eyebrows raised.

"Speaking of which," Mark began, "Micah, you just about gave me a heart attack!"

"You and about half the crowd," Micah laughed. "You all should have seen your faces!"

"What was Joe Higgins's face like when you said Johnny was maintaining his seat?" Lucas inquired.

"He got about as red as a tomato and stormed out."

"Now that's a face I would've liked to-"

"Lucas?" The family turned to see Amos walking up to Lucas with a telegram in his hand. "Lucas, I got this wire for you a few minutes ago."

"Thanks, Amos."

Lucas took the wire and read it, his brow furrowing.

"Lucas," Milly began. "Is something the matter?"

Lucas let out a heavy sigh a folded the telegram before putting it in his pocket.

"No, everything's alright. Emergency Cattlemen's Association meeting next week."

Cassie looked to Lucas in confusion before asking, "If everything's alright, why the emergency?"

"They just want to talk taxes and prices, cattle rustling and a few other things. Mark, you've never made it to one, you want to go with me?"

"One of us has got to stay with Isaac, remember? He's learning, but I'd say at least another month before he has everything down… speaking of which, I'm not so sure we should have left him by himself..."

"He'll be fine… or learn from his mistakes. Micah, you want to get off the ranch for a few days?"

"Sure, I'll go with you, Lucas."

"I'm starting to wonder if they call these meetings just so the ranchers have an excuse to get away," Milly teased. "Maybe we need to start a Ranchers' Wives Association."

"And just what would you do at these meetings?" Lucas asked.

"Well that's simple enough; we would come up with ways to keep you from tracking mud all over our floors and then figure out how to stop you from eating us out of house and home!" Cassie chuckled before Milly turned to her and continued, "You just wait until those sons of yours are grown to their full size!"

"Oh, believe me, I know… when we had all the hands helping that one summer…" Cassie shook her head. "I don't think I've ever seen the floors so dirty or the cabinets so bare!"

"Pa, when do you think you'll be leaving for the meeting?"

"Probably take the train on Tuesday morning."

"The train? Why not ride?"

"Well, I-"

"Your father's getting old, that's why," Micah teased.

"You're one to talk," Lucas laughed.

"At least I'll admit it, "Grandpa.""

Before anyone could say anything else, Daniel blurted out, "He not you Gan'Pa, he my Gan'Pa!"

**6MC6**

"Laura, I just really don't know if I feel comfortable with this…"

"I'll be fine, Ben."

"You were so tired when you came home yesterday… maybe you should just go a couple of days a week."

"I've already been gone for nearly a month; it's high time I return to the hotel, and not just helping out here or there. Lou did it with three children, I can do it with two."

"She also owns the place, you don't."

"I feel fine."

"I don't even know why you have a job, you're busy enough with-"

"Because I want to. I enjoy it and I will as long as it doesn't interfere with our family, which I can't see happening any time soon."

"...Just take it easy, please?"

"I will; rest assured that Lou is seeing to that." Before her husband could say anything else, Laura changed the subject. "Now, how are your problem students coming?"

"...They're coming. Tommy could hardly sit still yesterday and Phillip…" The teacher shook his head. "I know he could accomplish so much if only he were to apply himself. I tried having another talk with his parents yesterday, but they still seem to think that school is nothing but a waste of time and money."

"I wish there was a way that we could show the parents just how valuable a good education is… if the parents don't care, I can only imagine how difficult it must be for you to intrigue the students."

"People don't understand that the world is changing, that life isn't just about survival anymore. Some of them, I'm afraid, are too scared about their children becoming smarter than themselves…"

"It's so sad to see… what I would have given for a better education…"

"If you would have had the opportunity, if things had been different, what would you have wanted to learn?"

"...Nursing. My mother… my real mother had been a nurse. I looked up to her a great deal…"

"I'm sure she was a wonderful woman."

Laura let out a heavy sigh and nodded before she caught sight of the clock on the wall.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry."

"I'll come by the hotel after school to pick up the children."

"Thank you." Laura walked Ben to the front door and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After Ben left, Laura used what little time she had before the children woke to straighten the house. When Michael came running from his bedroom, she fixed him breakfast and told him to eat while she got his sister ready. After again feeding Sadie and bundling her up in a sling, Laura returned to the kitchen.

"Where's Pa?"

"He already went to school this morning."

"Can I go?"

"No, you're not old enough."

"When?"

"You'll go to school this fall."

"When's that?"

Laura thought for a moment before replying, "Well, we'll celebrate the end of the school year, then we'll have the summer social. We'll have the Fourth of July celebration, then your birthday, and then you'll start school."

"...That's a long time…"

"Don't worry," Laura chuckled. "It'll be here before you know it."

"Will Madison go?"

"Yes, Madison will go."

"Lydia?"

"Lydia will start school as well."

"Daniel and Peter?"

"No, they're too little. They won't start school for a while longer."

"That's not fair…"

"What do you mean?"

"I need a boy to play, not girls!"

"I promise, there will be plenty of boys for you to play with."

Shortly before nine, Laura made her way to the hotel and was greeted by a very busy, very frazzled Lou. After sending Michael to the office to play with Madison and Peter, Laura made her way to the kitchen and started to help cook for the last wave of the breakfast crowd.

After they were finally done serving breakfast, Laura and Lou cleaned the kitchen and restaurant before sitting down to wrap silverware.

"Things were so busy yesterday I didn't feel like we had much of a chance ta talk," Lou began. "How are you doin' keeping track of the two little ones?"

"I know it'll be harder once she starts moving around, but I'm thankful she's stationary for now," Laura chuckled in reply. "I think I would lose my mind otherwise."

"How's Michael takin' to his new sister?"

"...There was some jealousy at the start, but he seems to have adjusted and tries to "help" where he can. ...And you were right what you said when I was worried about telling Ben… Sadie has just added to the love in our home. I wish Ben had a little more time to spend with the children, but what time he does have is so precious…"

"I bet you're both ready for the school year ta be over."

Laura nodded.

"Oh, yes. It'll be nice having Ben home more often."

"I want ya to know that if ya need or want to take time off from the hotel, I completely understand."

"Thank you, but having something to do, a place to go besides the house is nice. And I know how much help you're really needing, but not willing to ask for."

"Oh, it'll all work itself out; don't ya go worryin' yourself about that. And now that Lorrie bought the store, I don't have ta worry about ordering and takin' inventory over there."

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking, buying the hotel and the store when you moved here?"

"Well I was thinkin' I was goin' ta sell the store ta the railroad… but I made enough profit on the other properties I owned that I didn't need to, and I had angered the townsfolk around here enough… they didn't need a company run store. So I decided to keep it. But that was before the children or Johnny… when I had the time ta run both."

"Excuse me, ladies?"

Laura and Lou looked up to see a tall, red-haired man approaching them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear ya come in," Lou said as she stood. "What can I do for ya?"

"I need a room."

"Of course, right this way." Lou started walking towards the desk as she went on, "Today's your lucky day, my last guest checked out this mornin' so ya can take your pick."

"I know; I paid him, and the others, to leave."

Lou stopped and stared at the man, confusion shadowing her face. Her attention was briefly diverted when the front door to the hotel opened and another man entered, closing and locking the door behind him before pulling the shades down.

"...What do ya want?"

"Not much," the red-haired man replied as he drew a gun. "You get in here too, little lady."

Laura followed the man's instructions and quickly made her way to Lou. The second, brown-haired man started making his way to the restaurant as he called, "I'll get the back door and make sure everything else is closed up."

"What… what do ya want?" Lou asked again.

"You have a cradle for that little one, don't ya?" The man gestured to Sadie, who was still in a sling around Laura.

"...We do."

"Then I want you to get it, and those children, and show me to the room you have farthest away from the stairs." The man suddenly grabbed Laura and pulled her to him. "And no funny business or the young mother here gets hurt."

Lou slowly nodded before grabbing a key from behind the desk. She went to her office and got the cradle before telling the children to follow her. When they walked out to the lobby, the man gestured upstairs and followed behind Lou and the children.

"What do you want with us?" Laura asked.

"You just worry about cooperating and no one will get hurt."

"Please, let the children go," she pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

When they reached the hotel room, the man ordered Lou to go in and draw the shades. She complied before the man walked inside the room, pushing Laura in front of him.

Michael and Madison were both looking up at their mothers, realizing something was wrong, too scared to say anything while Peter toddled around the room.

"Alright, now, let's see…" The man looked around before seeing the closet. "In there, I want the children in there."

"Please…" Lou began, only to be interrupted.

"I said in there!"

Lou turned to Madison and knelt down to her level.

"Sweetheart, Mama needs ya to be a big girl and go into that closet for me."

Tears were in Madison's eyes as she asked, "Why, Mama?"

"Just do as Mama says."

Lou gave her daughter a hug and then a gentle nudge before crossing the room to get Peter. As she did, Laura turned to Michael. She tried to kneel down in front of him, but the man wouldn't release his grip on her.

"Michael, you go into that closet and stay there until we tell you."

Michael looked up to the tall man in the room, eyes wide with fear as he nodded. After the older three children were in the closet, the man told Lou to lock them in. The thought of what she was doing made her heart ache, but she knew she had to protect them. After Lou had done as the man asked, he suddenly let go of Laura and grabbed Lou.

"Now, you're gonna feed that baby one last time before we get on our way."

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Lou exclaimed, only for the outlaw to backhand her.

"Now I told you, if you cooperated, no one would get hurt. That was your warning. Next time it's somebody else and the gun." The man turned to Laura as he continued, "Get going now, we don't have all day."

Laura grabbed a blanket and complied. When the second man came up to the hotel room, he held a gun on Laura as the redhead tied Lou to the bed frame and gagged her. When Laura was done, she was ordered to put her daughter in the cradle. Laura hesitated until the sound of a gun being cocked forced her to obey.

"Good," the taller of the two men said. "Now, I hate to do things this way, but we can't have you causing a ruckus, can we?"

Lou watched as one of the men pulled out a syringe and started moving towards Laura. The young mother began to scream, only to have her mouth covered by the man who held her. As Laura was injected with the contents of the syringe, Lou struggled against her restraints, but it was no use. As soon as the medication took effect, rendering Laura unconscious, Lou watched in horror as the men carried Laura out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

**7MC7**

Earlier that morning, Mark had been working on the chores in his barn when he heard someone ride into the yard. He quickly finished his task before stepping outside to see Oat Jackford riding up, two extra horses behind him.

"Well, long time, no see. I didn't know you were back in town."

"Somebody has to make sure those hands of mine are doing what I pay them to," Jackford chuckled as he dismounted. "How have you been, Mark? Staying out of trouble?"

"Trying to, anyway. ...Shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

"What meeting?"

"They called for an emergency Cattlemen's Association meeting this week; Pa left early this morning."

"Telegram's probably waiting for me in town; no matter how many times I tell them where I'm going, they still never send those wires to the right place. Lucas will have to fill me in on it when he gets back."

"Sorry if you came all the way out here to see him."

"I was hoping to visit for a few minutes, but I'm really here to ask a favor of either one of you. Any chance I could steal a buckboard from you? I just need it for a few days… we have fencing down all over the place and need a few extra rigs to haul supplies."

"Sure, no problem. With Pa and Micah gone we don't need two sitting around here. I'll help you hitch the team."

"Thanks, Mark, I appreciate it."

"No problem at all."

Mark helped hook up Oat's team to the buckboard and said goodbye before finishing his chores and heading inside his house. He greeted his sons who sat at the table patiently waiting for their breakfast before walking up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"That smells good."

Cassie looked over her shoulder and gave Mark a long kiss before Daniel interrupted them, exclaiming, "Eww, gross!" Matthew quickly followed his brother's example, declaring, "G'oss!"

Mark turned around and looked at his son in confusion.

"Now just where did you get the idea that kissing was gross?"

"Un'le 'ohnny say so! Kissing yucky!"

"Ucky," Matthew mimicked.

"Not in this family, it isn't." Mark gave his wife one more kiss before walking to the cabinet and getting plates down.

"Did Isaac already head out this morning?"

"...No, why do you ask?"

"I thought I heard the team."

"Oh, no, that was Oat Jackford. He asked to borrow a buckboard."

"...I hate to bring this up again, but while I'm thinking about it…"

"The pumps?"

Cassie nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'll get to it as soon as I can. I completely forgot."

"It's not like you're busy or anything," she teased. "Just whenever you get a chance. I can haul water in from the well until then."

"You leave any hauling to me."

"I've been hauling water this long for laundry, I can haul it for scrubbing floors and bathing children, as well."

"How many buckets do you need? I'll do it before I go."

"Mark…"

"If you don't tell me I'm just going to go out there and haul water until we don't have room for any more buckets in the house."

Cassie chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Five big buckets should be fine. Thank you."

"You and Ma have a plan for supper tonight?"

"...Not as of yet. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Not really."

"We have pie," Daniel suggested.

"...We could have shepherd's pie," Cassie said.

"No, that yucky!"

"And after you eat all of your supper, we'll see about you having whatever your grandma and I make for dessert."

Cassie took the pan of eggs off the stove and set it on the table before Mark started serving everyone up.

"Mark, what pasture are you working today?"

"South, why?"

"Just wondering where you were going to be."

"Papa, me 'elp you?"

"I already did the chores this morning."

"No, me go 'ith you!"

"Not yet, Partner. You're not quite old enough."

"When be me enough?"

"It'll be a while yet. But as soon as you're big enough, I promise you can help me."

After the family had finished breakfast and reading the Bible together, Mark brought buckets of water in for Cassie before saying goodbye and heading out to the range with Isaac.

The men had a decently productive morning and early afternoon, but nearing two o'clock, Mark suddenly heard a snap and crash behind him. He turned around to see that the back left wheel of the buckboard had completely snapped in half. Isaac got down from the front seat as Mark dismounted from Sergeant to inspect the damage.

When Mark didn't say anything, Isaac finally asked, "Well, what do you think?"

"I think I shouldn't have let Oat borrow that rig this morning. We're going to have to head into town and pick up a new wheel and borrow a buckboard from Nils to get it and few other supplies out here. While we're at it we might as well make an extra stop and pick up that extra lumber we were needing." Mark let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "Let's get to it…"

Mark and Isaac unhitched the team and headed back to the homestead so Isaac could saddle his own horse. Mark ran inside to tell Cassie and Milly where they were headed before he and Isaac headed to town. They arrived at the livery, only to find that Nils was gone on an errand.

"Should we go pick up the lumber while we're waiting?" Isaac asked.

"If you want to stand there and hold it you're welcome to, but we have to wait for Nils to get back to ask about using a buckboard."

"Oh, right."

"You know what, I bet my uncle would let us use his. Follow me."

Isaac followed Mark to the marshal's office where they were greeted by Johnny.

"Isaac, Mark, good to see you. What brings you into town?"

"Unfortunately a broken wheel," Mark replied. "Any chance I could borrow your buckboard?"

"Sure. What happened to your wheel?"

"Well we-"

Mark was suddenly interrupted as the door the office was thrown open, Ben Evans running inside, setting Madelyn down.

"Johnny, something's wrong! I went to the hotel to drop Maddy off and see Laura, it's all locked up! The shades are all drawn and I can't get in!"

Johnny grabbed a key from his desk drawer and told his daughter to stay put before all four men ran down to the hotel. Johnny unlocked the front door and all the men ran inside the building to find no one in sight. They all started calling for Lou, Laura, and the children as they spread out.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Mark heard a baby crying and followed the noise to room eight. He tried the door handle, but it was locked.

Running back downstairs, Mark called for the men as he grabbed the spare key to the room and again climbed the staircase. He unlocked the door and ran inside the hotel room with the other men.

"Lou!" Johnny ran to his wife and started to untie her gag as Mark worked on her restraints and Ben ran to his daughter. "Are you alright?!"

Lou gasped for breath as the gag came off.

"Men came, they took Laura!"

Ben whipped around as he held his child in his arms.

"What?! Why?! Where did they go?!"

"I don't know; they locked the children in the closet, tied me up and left with Laura!"

As Mark and Johnny helped Lou to her feet, Isaac made his way to the closet and opened it to find three sleeping children.

Lou and Johnny grabbed Madison and Peter while Mark picked up Michael for Ben.

"They're burning up," Lou worriedly declared.

"Too much heat and not enough air from being in the closet too long," Mark said. "They'll probably be fine, we probably should get them to Doc, though."

"What about my wife?!"

Johnny turned to Ben as he replied, "We'll find her, Ben. As soon as we get the children to Doc's I'll form a posse and go after them."

"We'll go after them!"

"You'd only slow us down!"

"She's my wife!"

"Ben," Mark began, "I know how you feel, but listen to Johnny. When was the last time you rode a horse? Or shot a gun? You'd just be putting yourself at risk and lowering our chance of catching up with them. You need to stay here, with your children."

Without giving Ben another chance to argue, Johnny started to lead the way to Doc's as he asked his wife to describe the men. Once the children were in Andrew and Doc's care, Johnny, Mark, and Isaac quickly headed outside.

"Uncle Johnny, what do you want me to do?"

"You take the west side of town, I'll head the other way. My office, ten minutes."

Mark nodded as the men parted ways, Isaac following him.

"Isaac, when you get back to the ranch-"

"No, I'm going with you; I can't just stay here!"

"I need you to keep an eye on things at the ranch and Pa would kill me if I let you go; if something were to happen…"

"I can take care of myself! Have for years!"

"Alright, alright. But I still need you at the ranch. I don't want Ma and Cassie there by themselves and work has to get done."

Isaac hesitated before agreeing.

"Alright…"

"You can go ahead and forget about the buckboard for now. Just do what you can riding the range and make sure the barns are seen to. And under no circumstances let any of the stallions out with the mares; I don't want them cross-breeding."

"What do you want me to tell your wife?"

"The truth…?"

"Won't she worry?"

"Yes, but she and Ma both deserve to know. Tell them I'll wire when I can."

"...Whatever you say."

Isaac helped Mark spread the word about the posse before mounting up and heading back to the ranch. He knocked on the elder McCains' front door and waited for Milly to answer it before stepping inside.

"Isaac, you don't need to wait for an answer. For the time being, this is your home. Where's Mark?"

"...There was trouble in town… where's Cassie?"

"She went back next door to finish some things up… is Mark alright?"

"...Mark's fine… one of the women in town… um… Ben's wife, she went missing."

"Missing?"

"The way the marshal's wife said it, men came to the hotel, tied her up and took the other woman."

"Why?"

"They didn't explain. Mark is on the posse and wanted me to keep an eye on things here. He said he'll wire when he can."

"Is… is Lou alright? What of the children?"

"The marshal's wife was fine… the children were locked in a closet and got a little warm, but I think they're probably fine by now."

"...Thank you for letting me know… I'll tell Cassie…"

"...Unless you need anything, ma'am, I'm going to get back to work."

"Of course. Supper will be ready a little before six."

As Isaac left the house, Milly walked to her daughter's bedroom and opened the door to find Lydia playing.

"Lydia, I'm going next door for a few minutes, do you want to come or stay here?"

"I want to come," Lydia called, already halfway out the door.

Milly let herself and Lydia into Mark and Cassie's home to find her niece cleaning the floor in the front room. Before either of them could get a word in, Lydia asked where Daniel was.

"In his room playing," Cassie chuckled. "You can go on up."

Lydia turned around and quickly ran up the stairs.

"What brings the two of you over?"

Milly hesitated in answering as she walked to Cassie and knelt down on the floor beside her.

"Isaac just returned from town… men went to the hotel and took Laura."

Cassie stared at her aunt in confusion.

"...Took her? What do you mean? Why?"

"We don't know. Mark's on the posse… he sent Isaac back to take care of things here."

"What if… what if it's her stepmother again? What if-"

"We don't know what happened; we're just going to have to wait and see. Mark said he would wire when he could."

"...Were they trying to rob the hotel?"

"I don't know; Isaac didn't give me many details. Lou and the children are fine… but we don't know why the men took Laura or what they want."

It was an extremely quiet afternoon and evening at the ranch; everyone's minds on Laura. While Milly watched the children, Cassie helped Isaac with the evening chores. He kept insisting that he could do it himself, but Cassie said she needed something to keep her busy.

As they were finishing up, Isaac turned to Cassie.

"...Your husband… was it an arranged marriage, or did you… I mean, somehow…"

"Yes, we fell in love on our own," Cassie chuckled. "What makes you ask?"

"...My parents had an arranged marriage… everyone I've always known had an arranged marriage. They loved each other, but… I don't know. There's just somethin' different about you and Mark. ...Not that it ain't none of my business."

"I don't mind talking about it. ...Mark and I have gone through a lot since we've been married… we went through a lot before we were married. I think… I know we love each other like there's no tomorrow because our past experiences have taught us that there might not be."

"How… how did Mark go about courting you, since it wasn't arranged?"

"...He spoke to our parents about his intentions and got their blessing and permission." Cassie paused for a brief moment before asking, "...Is there someone you're wanting to court?"

"No, no…"

But as Cassie looked into Isaac's eyes, she could see differently.

"...Well, if that time does ever come, Mark or Lucas would probably be the better person to talk to; I've only ever been on this end of things."

"I'm a loner, I ain't need nobody."

"Everybody needs somebody. Which means there's somebody out there who needs you."

"...Yeah, well, I ain't one for all that mushy stuff. I'm gonna head out to the range early tomorrow, so I best be hittin' the hay."

"Goodnight, Isaac."

**8MC8**

Lucas and Micah stepped off the train and walked to the far side of the platform, finally able to stretch their backs.

"I don't think I've ever seen a train so packed," Micah chuckled, shaking his head.

"It feels good to be out of there, that's for sure. With all those delays, I started to think we would never get here!"

"You want to go to the hotel first or find somewhere to eat?"

"We better get a room at the hotel, then we at least won't have to lug our bags around."

Lucas and Micah made their way to the hotel. As they were registering, Lucas noticed that things were unusually quiet.

"Slow night?"

"Slow month," the clerk replied. "Ever since that new hotel opened down the street, we've been getting half the business we were before."

As Micah finished signing the register, he looked to the man and asked, "Something special about that hotel?"

"Well it's more than a hotel. Saloon, casino, restaurant, and hotel all in one. We get the businessmen that actually need a good night's sleep, but that's about it. What are you fellas here for?"

"Cattle business," Lucas replied.

"This time of year? I thought you all usually met during the winter months."

"They called an emergency meeting."

"Doesn't sound like you're looking forward to it." The man chuckled as he gave the men the keys to their room. "Top of the stairs turn right, number eleven. Two beds and right across from the tub room."

Lucas and Micah thanked the man before heading upstairs and settling into their room. They changed and then made their way to a quiet cafe down the street.

"I would have thought that with a bunch of ranchers things wouldn't be so quiet," Micah commented after the ordered.

"Well it is almost ten o'clock, and with the meeting not scheduled to start until seven, I'm betting most ranchers are looking forward to getting more than six hours of sleep tonight." Lucas briefly paused before going on, "We never did get around to talking about building you a place of your own last spring. With the fire and everything…"

"Don't worry about it. Unless you want me out of the way, I'm happy where I'm at," Micah chuckled.

"You'd never be in the way. ...Micah, I also wanted to remind you that you're at the ranch as a member of the family, not as a hand. So if working with the horses or anything gets to be too much on you, don't feel like you have to do it for our sakes."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm not getting at anything, I am just making it clear that you don't have to work around the ranch to earn your keep."

"Well I appreciate what you're saying, but I need something to keep me busy. I'd go stir crazy otherwise."

"I understand," Lucas chuckled.

"So when Isaac's two months are up, what are your plans for him?"

"My plans?"

"Don't play innocent with me. He's just a boy, I can't imagine you just sending him off again."

"I'll offer him a permanent job, but I don't know if he'll take it. He's a good worker and a quick learner… somewhere inside of him, he has a good heart… you've seen him with the children. But deep down I think he's like Johnny was… too afraid to settle down, to get attached to any one place."

"Well, I hope you're wrong… the kid's kinda growing on me."

"You and me both."

After they finished at the cafe, Lucas and Micah returned to the hotel and turned in for the night. The following morning the two men made their way to the meeting hall and stopped at the front desk. Lucas rang the bell and waited for a young woman to come from a back office.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"What room is the Cattlemen's Association meeting in?"

The woman looked at Lucas in confusion before going through her papers.

"...I'm sorry, but the Cattlemen's Association isn't meeting until November."

"...They called an emergency meeting."

The woman looked through her papers once more before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but the Association doesn't have any rooms reserved until November."

"...Thank you, ma'am."

As the men started walking away, Micah turned to his friend, "Do you think they decided to meet somewhere else?"

"I don't know… I guess we better head to Mr. Grassley's office and find out."

Lucas and Micah made their way across town to the Cattlemen's Association headquarters. As they entered, the men were greeted by a secretary.

"Can I help… oh, Mr. McCain, it's good to see you. What brings you here?"

"A meeting, I thought."

"A meeting?"

"I got a wire calling for an emergency Association meeting."

"...I'm sorry, but I don't know who would have sent that. Mr. Grassley isn't even in town… he's been away on business for nearly two weeks."

"...Well thank you, Jane. Please tell Harold I said hello."

"I will."

The men said goodbye and headed back out to the boardwalk.

"Lucas, what's going on?"

"I don't know… but whatever it is, I don't like it. Someone wants me here, but why…"

"Lucas?"

"...They want me here or they just want me away from home. Come on!"

Lucas leading the way, the men ran to the telegraph office. Lucas sent a wire to Mark and Johnny before going to the train station.

Micah was having a bit of a difficult time keeping up with Lucas and walked up to the ticket booth just in time to hear the attendant say that the next train for North Fork didn't leave until noon.

"What about the stage?" Lucas asked.

"Well I would send you over to the stage depot to find out, but all the roads headed south out of here are washed out, the stage can't run that direction right now."

Lucas went ahead and bought tickets for the noon train before he and Micah walked back to the telegraph office.

"Oh, Mr. McCain," the operator began, "You received a reply to your telegram."

Lucas took the wire and sighed in frustration as he read it.

"LUCAS McCAIN

SANTA FE, NEW MEXICO

Mark and Johnny on posse.

Laura taken from hotel.

No details on who or why.

AMOS BLAINE

NORTH FORK, NEW MEXICO"

**9MC9**

Earlier that morning, Mark and Sweeney had started up on the trail again just as the sun had begun to color the sky. The afternoon and evening prior had been almost completely void of conversation, neither men focused on anything except looking for tracks on the ground. The posse had met up about an hour before dark to report back to Johnny. When everyone came back empty-handed, the marshal sent the men back out in groups of twos and threes to cover what ground they could before sunset.

"...You think we'll find them?"

The sound of Sweeney's voice broke Mark's concentration and he looked to the man.

"What?"

"Do you think we'll find the outlaws who took Laura?"

"...It's a matter of when not if. ...But they did have quite a few hours on us, and if they took her up to the hills… who knows how long it will take."

"...I can't imagine what Ben must be feeling…"

"...I can."

Mark kicked his horse, quickening Sergeant's pace. Sweeny followed suit, quickly catching up with Mark.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't do anything. I'm just hoping we find Laura soon and can get her back home."

"...Where's Lucas? I was surprised that he wasn't on the posse."

"He's out of town on business. It's a good thing it's calving season, or I might've gone with him and that would mean one less person looking for Laura."

"How's Micah doing? I hardly see him come into town anymore for anything besides church and meetings."

"...He's doing alright… he just prefers sticking around the ranch over running around town all day when we go to pick up supplies. ...He just tires more easily than he used to."

As the morning wore on, silence again overtook the men. As they had been instructed, Mark and Sweeney met back up with the rest of the posse at noon. Johnny and Casey had yet to arrive, and as he rode up to the waiting posse, Mark could hear Joe Higgins complaining.

"All I'm saying is that this is a waste of time. We'll never find her; they had been gone for hours by the time we started looking."

"I seem to remember you saying the same thing no too long ago," Mark began as he dismounted, "When my five-year-old cousin had been kidnapped! Had we all stopped looking, we would have never seen her or Johnny again!"

"Yeah, well, this is different. Do you have any idea how much ground there is to cover before we even reach the next town?!"

"Higgins, why do you even bother volunteering? All you do is sit there and complain."

"I'm willing to help out as long as there's a possibility. I thought maybe by some chance we could find a trail, but face it, it's no use!"

"Why don't you just go on home then?!"

"Mark…" Sweeney warned.

"No! Go home and tell Ben that you didn't think his wife was worth a few more hours on the trail! Go home and tell those children that a little heat wasn't worth finding their mother!"

"You insinuating something?"

"I'm not insinuating anything! I'm saying you have little to no regard for human life!"

"Says the man who was on trial for murder!"

"You'll remember those charges were dropped because I didn't kill Neff Packer!"

"Says you and that brat cousin of yours! I'd really like to know what happened when the judge called everyone back!"

Before things could escalate any further, Johnny and Casey came riding up, pulling their horses to an abrupt stop.

"We found a trail, one horse tied behind a wagon and someone riding alongside."

"How do you know it's them? We could just go on a wild goose chase following the trail," Higgins complained.

"Because we found these," Casey replied, holding out two hairpieces.

"I'm almost certain of seen Laura wearing those," Johnny stated.

Mark nodded and turned to Higgins.

"Ben bought those for Laura's birthday last year, he wanted Cassie's opinion and I was there when he asked her!"

Johnny ordered everyone to mount up and move out. While the marshal took the lead, Mark dropped down to the back of the posse, keeping a wary eye out in case someone decided to try an ambush.

The men hadn't been riding for long when they saw a shack in the distance. A covered wagon sat beside the rundown building, no horses in sight.

Johnny ordered the rest of the men to surround the cabin while he, Mark, and Curt crept closer to the building. Mark and Curt covering him, Johnny checked the wagon first to find it empty.

The shack had no windows and only one, locked door, giving the men no option but to force their way inside.

Firearms at the ready, Mark and Curt stood close behind as Johnny quietly counted to three before kicking the door in.

The men rushed inside to find Laura bound and gagged in the corner of the room. Finally recognizing the men that were quickly approaching her, Laura started urgently trying to talk through her gag.

"Just a minute." Mark worked to remove Laura's gag as Johnny worked on the ropes that bound her hands and feet. As the gag came off, Mark asked, "Are you alright?"

"It's Cassie, he's after Cassie! I heard the men talking and Reaper is after Cassie!"

**10MC10**

Cassie had opened her bedroom door that morning to see a tall, blond-haired man waiting for her. He loomed over her, a sick smile crossing his face. Cassie tried to scream, but the man quickly pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled and fought against the man as he whispered into her ear.

"Good morning, Mrs. McCain; it's so good to finally meet you." Cassie felt her arm being twisted behind her back as the man went on, "Now I really don't want to hurt you or anyone else. I think we can get along, don't you?" As the man finished speaking, he twisted Cassie's arm harder, bringing tears to her eyes.

As Cassie nodded and stopped fighting, the man slowly let go of her arm.

"Good. Now, I'm going to move my hand and I don't want you to scream or call out, you understand?"

Cassie again nodded and waited for the man to move his hand. She suddenly pulled away from him and turned around, staring into his calculated, blue eyes.

"What do you want?"

"We're going to make one thing clear, here and now. You are in no position to be asking questions or demanding answers and I-"

Cassie suddenly turned and ran into the bedroom. She tried slamming the door, but the man threw it back open. Before Cassie could reach the corner of the bedroom, the man grabbed her and violently pulled her backward. Hands on Cassie's shoulders, he slammed her against the wall, causing Cassie to strike her head.

"Now that wasn't very smart, Mrs. McCain; just where did you think you were going to..." the man stopped short as his gaze fell on the rifle in the corner. "Hazel was right; you are a bit of a fighter."

Without warning, the man raised his hand and slapped Cassie across the face. Cassie raised her hand to her stinging cheek as the man proceeded to backhand her. He shoved her across the room, causing Cassie to trip and fall to the ground. As the man approached her, Cassie tried crawling backward out of the room, eyes wide with fear. He quickly reached her and with one hand on her arm and the other around her neck, pulled Cassie to her feet before dragging her to the banister that overlooked the foyer. He shoved her against it before grabbing her shoulder and forcefully turning her around, using the grip he now on the back of her head to push her halfway over the banister.

"I tried to do this the easy way. I don't understand why people insist on complicating matters. Now, you can either start cooperating and we do things the way I had planned, or I can shove you over and let your husband find your broken body when he comes home. It's up to you. Are you going to cooperate or not?"

Cassie quickly nodded, tears streaming down her face. The man pushed Cassie forward a few more inches before roughly pulling her back. He pushed her into the wall and firmly planted a hand on either side of her.

"This is what you're going to do. You're going to get your boys up and take them over to their grandmother's. Tell her you're sick and ask her to watch them. As I said, I had no intention to hurt anyone, and I really would hate to do any more damage. So as long as you do what I say and don't try any funny business, everyone will be fine. But just to make myself clear, you can see directly from your guest bedroom window into their kitchen, where the elder Mrs. McCain is currently making breakfast. I'll be waiting there with a gun should you try anything."

Cassie slowly nodded as the man took a step back.

"Alright then, get going."

As the man started making his way downstairs, Cassie slowly approached her sons' bedroom. She tried to compose herself, but tears were still running down her cheeks as she shook Daniel awake.

"...Mama?" Daniel slowly sat up and yawned. "...Mama, why you sad?"

"Mama… Mama just isn't feeling very well, sweetheart. Daniel, I'm going to take you and your brother over to Grandma's for the day. I… I need you to be a good boy and stay there, and behave, and help Grandma with your brother."

As Cassie spoke, the tears fell harder down her cheeks.

"Mama, you 'ook sad," Daniel insisted.

"I…" Cassie couldn't find any words to say and pulled Daniel into her arms, holding him tight. "...I love you, sweetheart. I love you so much. Never forget that."

Cassie got Daniel dressed before waking Matthew and getting him ready for the day as well. Finally, Cassie walked her sons next door. She stood on Lucas and Milly's back porch and took in a deep breath before briefly knocking and letting herself and the boys inside.

Seeing that Cassie and the boys had arrived, Lydia immediately perked up and greeted her nephews. As she did so, Milly turned to her niece.

"Cassie, what brings you over so early? I…" Milly stopped and furrowed her brow as she saw how bloodshot Cassie's eyes were; how disheveled her entire appearance was. "Are you alright?"

"...I… I'm not feeling well, I think I might be getting sick. Would you mind keeping an eye on the boys?"

"Of course; should I ask Isaac to get Doc?"

"No… no, I think I just need rest, and he was going to head to the range early this morning, anyway. ...I just need some peace and quiet."

"Let me know if I can do anything. I'll bring you something for lunch after the children go down for their naps."

"...No, that's alright. I'll be fine, just please watch the boys."

"...Alright."

"Thank you, Aunt Milly."

Cassie gave Milly a long hug before taking a step back and giving Matthew an even longer one. She set Matthew down and hugged Daniel and Lydia goodbye before heading for the door.

"...Cassie, are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"Just, please… take care of the boys…"

Cassie stepped outside, and as the door closed behind her, she tried to stop the tears from falling down her face. Finally returning to her own home, Cassie found the man waiting for her in the kitchen.

"You're him, aren't you? You're the monster who sold Laura to men like an animal!"

"In the flesh." Reaper took a slight bow before going on, "Though I will say, "monster" seems a bit… harsh."

"Harsh?!" Cassie yelled. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her voice shook with fear, but Cassie went on. "Monster doesn't even begin to describe the scumbag of filth you are! You're no more than a cowardly pig who doesn't-"

Cassie was interrupted as the man slapped her so hard she fell backward into the kitchen table. He grabbed her arms and squeezed as tightly as he could.

"I wouldn't say such things if I were you; especially to your future husband."

Cassie furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"No, NO! I can't, I won't!"

Cassie again started fighting to get out of the man's grasp. Reaper shoved her across the kitchen and pinned her to the wall. Cassie turned her head to avoid the kiss he attempted; feeling his hot breath as he pressed his lips on her neck.

"No, please," Cassie begged; sobbing.

Reaper grabbed Cassie's jaw and held her still as he enjoyed a kiss; eventually stepping back to see the tears on her cheeks.

"You don't need to be afraid," Reaper assured, gently running his fingers down her face. "I'm a very gentle, patient man. You'll learn to love me, and then…" Reaper paused as he forced another kiss. "Then we'll be able to enjoy each other as man and wife. You'll discover what a real man is; you won't have to settle for that dog of a husband you have now."

"I'll never love you!"

"Oh, but you will… you'll learn to love, honor, and obey… just as you were intended." Reaper took one last kiss before pulling Cassie away from the wall and shoving her towards the table. He pointed to the paper and pencil he had waiting for her. "Speaking of your husband, we need to take care of him. Write a note and tell him that you're leaving him."

"He won't believe it!"

Reaper grabbed a fist full of Cassie's hair and yanked her head backward.

"Honor and obey, remember," he forcefully whispered before letting her go.

Cassie slowly sat down and picked up the pencil.

Reaper waited as Cassie wrote the note. Just as she started folding it, he grabbed the paper and began reading aloud.

"Dear Mark, I can't take this anymore. The fighting, the arguing, the constant tension between us. I'm done. Please tell your parents I had nothing against them; Micah was always so kind and Margaret took me in as her own daughter. I just can't stand to live with you any longer. Expect a lawyer from Tenton to pay you a visit; he'll have the proper documents to finalize our divorce. I hope that with our separation, the boys will be able to live better lives. Don't let them think this is their fault. Cassie." Reaper shook his head and chuckled. "Cassie, Cassie, Cassie…" Reaper pulled Cassie from her seat and towards the sink where a full bucket of water sat. "Just how stupid do you think I am?"

Cassie fighting against him, the man pushed Cassie's head beneath the water's surface. He held her there for several seconds before pulling her back up.

"According to my sources, you and your husband have a wonderful relationship. Micah's the former marshal that lives with you, only he's currently out of town on business with your real father-in-law." Reaper again pushed Cassie's head down and held her there for a little bit longer than the first time. When Reaper allowed her to come up, Cassie gasped for breath.

"And Margaret is your… no, she's Mark's late mother. And Tenton; well, that's where your husband and I first met."

Reaper held Cassie's head down once more until he felt her strength to fight beginning to diminish. He pulled her up and held her against him as she coughed and sputtered.

"Now, we're not going to have any more trouble, are we?"

Cassie shook her head, gasping for breath.

"Good. Because if we do, you should know that you may very well be the reason a bullet winds up in your husband." Reaper shoved Cassie to the table and waited for her to sit down. "I…" Reaper stopped and looked at Cassie's ring. He smiled and took her hand, pulling her wedding band off and slapping it down on the table. "Now, let's see… Dear Mark…"

**11MC11**

Mark ran from the shack back to his horse and jumped on Sergeant before kicking him into a gallop, ignoring the questions that were being called by the other men.

Head racing, heart pounding, Mark felt as if his entire world had been shattered. He didn't even entertain the idea that at least Isaac was at the ranch; Reaper had no boundaries and wasn't going to let an eighteen-year-old stand in the way of whatever he had in mind.

Again, Mark began kicking himself for the way things had ended in Tenton. It was all his fault; he had walked into Reaper's trap, he was the one who had let the man escape. When he had been shot that last spring, he was the one who hadn't been paying attention and then just stayed still as the assailant got away. And now… he had relaxed too much. He should have known there was a larger picture, he should have never let his guard down.

No matter what Reaper's plans were, Mark would never forgive himself for letting that man anywhere near his family.

The hours drug on as Mark relentlessly raced home. He wouldn't even let Sergeant come to a full stop; when the horse would tire, Mark would dismount and start up a steady jog until the horse was ready to run again.

When Mark crested the final hill before reaching the homestead, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw people milling about the front yard. However, as Mark got closer, he realized that his wife was nowhere in sight. Kicking Sergeant into another gallop, Mark raced into the yard, bringing the horse to an abrupt stop. Matthew and Daniel started running up to Mark, calling for him as Milly stepped out from behind the hanging laundry.

"Mark, did you find-"

Mark interrupted Milly as he dismounted.

"Where's Cassie?!"

"...She came over this morning and said she wasn't feeling well, she asked me to watch the boys. What's wrong?"

By this time, Daniel and Matthew had both latched onto their father's legs. Mark pulled the boys off of him and ran into their home, calling for his wife.

"CASSIE?!"

Mark ran up the stairs, taking two at a time and rushed into their bedroom to find it empty. He checked the other two rooms on the upper level before running back downstairs, where Milly and the children now stood.

"Mark, what's going on?"

Ignoring his mother's question, Mark continued to run through the house, desperately calling for his wife. Mark ran through the kitchen, almost missing the note on the table. Finally catching sight of it, Mark's heart dropped as he picked the note up and found Cassie's wedding ring underneath. He opened the note and read it to himself as Milly entered the room; the children trailing behind her.

Dear Mark,

There's so much to say and such little time to write it. It seems so empty, writing a note for something like this, but I suppose it's the best way. I do want you to know, that in the beginning, I truly did love you. I loved the life we had together, the moments we shared with each other… but the time came when I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know when exactly this time came; perhaps it wasn't a specific time at all… but I've finally realized that I can't keep living this charade. It's not fair to either one of us; it's not fair to the boys, and it is not fair to the rest of the family. The truth is that as much as you say your heart belongs to me, my heart belongs to another. He's such a gentle, kind, compassionate man who, if I am being completely honest, can give me the security I find our relationship lacking. I know the boys wouldn't understand, and I know that Daniel especially would never be able to accept this man as his stepfather, so I thought it best that I leave the children in your care where I know they will be loved and provided for. That being said, my one request is that you put their safety first. If it comes down to it, I don't want the boys staying in New Mexico with you if it means that their lives will continue to be put in jeopardy. If this is the case and you don't want to send them to boarding school, I am sure that any one of my relatives would be more than happy to take the boys into their homes. Please tell the boys and the rest of the family that I love them dearly and will miss them immensely. I wish for everyone's sake that things would have worked out between us… but I'm afraid that it's too late for that now. I should have realized this was how things were going to end from the very beginning… but love, as wonderful as it can be, is also such a deceitful thing that blinds us to the truth. I hope that one day, you are able to find it in your heart to forgive me for leading you on so long in this way, but I also understand if that is something you can never bring yourself to do.

Best wishes,

Cassie

Anger, hurt, confusion, rage, and heartbreak all showed on Mark's face as he hopelessly, helplessly looked up.

"...Mark?"

Mark dropped the note and ran out the back door, Milly calling after him. Realizing it was no use, Milly picked up the note and read the first few sentences before picking Matthew up and following her son out to the barn.

"What are you going to do?"

"They couldn't have gone far. Sergeant is spent, I can't have him make this trip."

Mark got Storm from his stall and led him outside where Sergeant stood. He started taking his saddle off one horse and putting it on the other.

Milly stood there, staring at Mark in worry and confusion before she finally asked, "Do you know who took her?"

"Reaper!"

**12MC12**

As Mark tore out of the rundown shack, Johnny and Curt looked at Laura in shock. Johnny was the first one to find his voice as he finished untying Laura.

"Are you positive?"

Laura nodded, tears in her eyes as the men helped her to her feet.

"...They were talking on the way here. I heard one man specifically say that they were going to meet up with Reaper after he got "McCain's" wife. They could only be talking about Cassie!"

"Mark will put a stop to him, I'm sure. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; Lou and the children, are they alright?"

"Just worried sick about you. Let's get you home."

"But what about Cassie?!"

"I'm sure she's fine; Isaac was looking over things at the ranch and Cassie knows how to use her rifle, don't worry."

As the marshal, Laura, and Curt came from the shack, the rest of the posse closed in, asking for answers.

"I can't answer everyone right now, Mark went after a possible third conspirator. Casey, John, you hook your horses up to the wagon and get Laura home. You two are in charge of North Fork until Curt and I return. The rest of us need to trail the two that brought us out here in the first place."

"But if Mark's going after a third man alone…" Sweeney began.

"If Laura's right, the two criminals we've been following will lead us right to the third man if Mark doesn't catch up with him first. We need to go after them. Mount up."

As the posse looked for and then continued to follow the outlaws' trail, John and Casey started hitching their horses to the wagon. John was the first to realize that Laura was a bit light headed before the two men helped her into the wagon.

It was a long, quiet ride back to North Fork; exhaustion taking over and eventually forcing Laura back to sleep. The men woke her shortly before they got to town, and as they pulled up to her home, Laura heard Ben come running out.

"Did you find her?!"

Laura climbed out of the back of the wagon, answering Ben's question. Husband and wife ran to each other, Ben wrapping his arms around his wife and picking her up off the ground before setting her back down and looking her over.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No, Ben, I'm fine."

Ben again pulled his wife into his arms as he looked up at John Hamilton.

"Thank you; I can't tell you how much I'm in your debt."

"I'm just glad we found her."

"What did they want? What were they planning?"

When John hesitated, Laura took a step back and looked up at her husband.

"...Ben, I was a diversion. They… Reaper went after Cassie…"

"What?!"

Laura nodded as tears fell down her cheeks.

"They used me to lure the men out of town while Reaper went to the ranch for Cassie."

"Have they caught up with them?"

"I don't know… Mark headed back to North Fork while Johnny and the other men trailed the two that took me."

"But what would Reaper want with Cassie?!"

"...He has a score to settle with Mark, you know that… what better way than to…"

Laura couldn't say any more. She couldn't imagine what Cassie was going through at the hands of that monster.

"We'll let you get back to your children," John said. "If you two need anything, let us know."

As the banker and Casey returned to the wagon, Casey asked, "What are we supposed to do with this thing?"

"I don't know; that's the least of my worries right now."

"...With Lucas being gone, do you think one of us should head out to the ranch and check on Milly and the children?"

"I will. Can you handle things here?"

"No problem."

After driving the wagon behind the livery, the men unhitched their horses and John rode out to the McCain ranch. He hoped that he would arrive and find Mark and Cassie at home, but as he rode into the yard and saw their darkened home, the banker let out a heavy sigh of defeat.

John climbed Lucas and Milly's porch steps before knocking on the door several times without receiving a reply. Finally, he called out, "Milly, it's me, John Hamilton! Is everything alright?"

"Be right there!"

John waited and heard Milly unbolt the door before she opened it and let the man inside.

"I'm sorry, but Cassie's been taken and-"

"I know, I was on the posse. We found Laura and she told us Reaper was after Cassie. Did Mark make it home?"

Milly nodded as she replied, "He did… but I have no idea what time Reaper left with Cassie… I was so foolish; I thought she was acting strange…"

"It's not your fault."

"...I know, I just…" Milly shook her head. "What brings you by?"

"With Lucas being gone I wanted to stop by and see how you're doing."

"...I'm worried… Lydia understands more than I thought she would pick up on and she's terrified… Daniel… he picked up on how worried Mark was and has been crying for Mark and Cassie both most of the day. I finally got him calmed down enough to eat supper."

"Do you need anything?"

Milly hesitated in replying, but John could see that there was something else going on.

"What is it?"

"It's Isaac… he left early this morning and should have been home almost an hour ago. I'm worried that something has happened to him."

"I'll ride out and take a look. Do you know where he would have been working?"

"They've been working in the south pasture the last few days."

"I'll go see what's holding him up."

"Thank you."

John headed back outside and remounted his horse before riding south. He waited quite some time before he finally started calling for Isaac, carefully surveying the land. The banker eventually found a lone horse and dismounted, approaching the mare.

"Now, where's your rider?"

John was answered by muffled noises a little farther down the fence line. He followed the sound until he found Isaac bound and gagged, tied to a fence post.

As he took the gag off Isaac, John asked, "What happened, are you alright?"

"I don't know. I was working… and all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and I blacked out; woke up this way."

John had cut through the ropes, allowing Isaac to stand as the banker looked at the back of the man's head.

"You have quite a bump on your head; Reaper probably pistol-whipped you."

"Reaper? Who's that?"

"The man who took Cassie McCain this morning."

"The man- oh no, no! Mark sent me back here to watch the ranch and-"

"It's alright." John put his hands on the young man's shoulders. "This isn't your fault. Reaper would have done this here or back at the house. He might have even killed you if you had been back at the house."

"Who is this man? What does he want?"

"Mount up, I'll explain."

On their ride back to the homestead, John told Isaac about Reaper and his connection to Mark and Laura. As they dismounted in front of Lucas and Milly's home, Milly came running out onto the porch.

"Isaac where have you been?! I've been-"

"Don't be too hard on him, Milly, he was pistol whipped, bound, and gagged."

"What?!" Milly stepped off the porch and turned Isaac around to look at his head. Turning him back around she declared, "You go right on inside and get some supper; you must be half starved!"

"...Yes ma'am," Isaac sheepishly replied.

After the young man headed inside, Milly turned to John.

"...Do you think it was Reaper?"

"It's the only plausible explanation."

"But how could he have known where Isaac was working; or that he even was working for us?"

"He probably came across him while he was headed here. I doubt the man used the main roads to get here."

Milly shook her head and let out a concerned sigh.

"I wish Lucas had been home… then Mark wouldn't be out there, chasing Reaper on his own…"

"Don't worry; the rest of the posse is following the two that took Laura and they planned to meet up with Reaper. He won't be on his own for long."

"...Will you stay for supper?"

"Thank you, Milly, but I need to get back to town. Have a good night."

"...You too."

Milly returned inside where everyone quietly finished their supper. Isaac stood and carried his dishes to the sink before rinsing them and turning to Milly.

"Mrs. McCain, I'm sorry. Mark wanted me here to keep an eye on things and I-"

"You were doing what we had hired you to do. Work. And I'm sorry that put you in danger. This is not your fault… this isn't anyone's fault except for the criminals behind it."

"But-"

"And I want you to sleep in Micah's room tonight."

"Oh no ma'am, I couldn't. Not with your husband gone. I'll be sleeping in the barn like normal."

Seeing the earnestness in Isaac's eyes, Milly nodded in agreement.

"...I at least want you to take some extra pillows and blankets."

"...Thank you, ma'am."

After Isaac left the house to work on chores and eventually retire for the evening, Milly cleaned the kitchen and started putting the children to bed. Matthew fussed for a little while, but it wasn't long before Milly had rocked him to sleep.

Lydia and Daniel weren't quite so easy. Milly knew how frightened they both were and read to them until Lydia finally drifted off to sleep. After seeing her daughter tucked in bed, Milly returned to the front room to find her oldest grandson crying. She picked him up and held him close, gently rocking him back and forth.

"I want Mama! I want Papa!"

"I know, I know… they'll be home soon… just rest your eyes…"

Milly continued to hold her grandson; his cries breaking her heart. As Daniel's sobs quieted to a whimper, Milly heard the front door open and turned to see her husband and Micah entering their home. When Daniel saw that it wasn't his parents, he again buried his head into Milly's shoulder and started crying harder.

"Lucas, thank God you're home. Reaper-"

"I know, John told me in town."

"...How did you know to come home?"

"There was no meeting," Lucas replied as he and Micah took a seat. "I wired home, worried someone was planning something here and Amos told me about Laura. When we got back I stopped at Johnny's office to see if they were back by some chance… and John told me about Cassie, Reaper, Mark, Isaac, Lou, Laura, the men… everything. I don't want to know how long Reaper's been planning this. ...What exactly happened when Reaper took Cassie?"

"...I don't exactly know. Cassie brought the boys over early this morning and asked me to watch them because she wasn't feeling well. The way she was acting… I should have known something was amiss. Mark returned home this afternoon and asked where Cassie was. I told him about this morning and he ran home and started looking for her. ...There was a note with her wedding band… it was in Cassie's handwriting and she explained that she was leaving Mark for another man, but… Cassie wouldn't. She couldn't. She loves Mark too much."

"I know." Lucas stood and took a crying Daniel from Milly. "It's going to be alright; Papa's going to get Mama back."

"I want Mama, Gan'Pa..." Daniel whimpered as he buried his head into Lucas's shoulder. "I want Mama an' Papa…"

"Shh… it's going to be alright."

"Lucas," Milly began, "Are you going after Mark in the morning?"

"I will if it doesn't rain… but there were storm clouds coming. I'm afraid his trail might get washed out…"

**13MC13**

As punishment for an attempted escape, Cassie had spent the night tied to the porch railing of an old cabin nearly twenty miles from home. As Reaper untied Cassie and pulled her to her feet, she started rubbing her sore, chafed wrists. Reaper grabbed her arm and looked at her wrist before shaking his head and slapping her for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You really have to stop this nonsense. If you keep trying to run away, you're only going to hurt yourself more."

"You can't keep me here like this, you can't-"

Reaper interrupted Cassie by shoving her against the wall of the cabin and forcefully giving her a kiss. Cassie fought it until he finally broke it off.

"You don't understand, do you? I'll do just as I please. You belong to me now!"

"I'll never-"

Reaper again bent down to kiss Cassie but was interrupted by the sound of horses riding into the yard. Cassie's heart leapt, hoping and praying it was Mark, but her hopes were crushed when she heard Reaper greet the men.

"It's about time you two showed up!"

"We had to lose a posse," the shorter of the two men replied.

"What posse?!"

"The one that came after us for taking the other woman. I don't understand why we couldn't keep her, too," the redhead complained.

"Because she was supposed to get the posse off your trail!"

"Don't worry, the storm washed our trail out and we took a short trip through the hills, just in case."

"Come on in, I'll get your money."

Reaper grabbed Cassie's arm and dragged her inside before shoving her to a corner and ordering her to stay put. Reaper opened a drawer and pulled out two envelopes, handing one to each man.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you gentlemen. Knowing the McCains' reputation, I suggest you don't show your faces in these parts again."

The two men counted the money before nodding in satisfaction.

"You need to higher again," the shorter man began, "You know how to find us."

Reaper waited for the two men to leave before turning back to Cassie and approaching her.

"Now, where were we?"

"We were nowhere, absolutely nowhere!"

Reaper took Cassie's face in his hands and forced another kiss on her; Cassie doing everything she could to resist as he then ran his hands up and down her body. Finally, Cassie had an opportunity to slap the man and took it. Stunned by just how hard Cassie had hit him, Reaper took a step back and stared at her for a brief moment.

"Now that was a very foolish mistake."

Reaper turned Cassie around and twisted one of her arms behind her back as he used his other hand to unbuckle his belt. He finally turned Cassie around and bent her over his knee.

"Love… honor… and... obey!" With each word, Reaper beat Cassie with his belt. "That's your role here!" Reaper hit Cassie several more times before pushing her to the floor and putting his belt on again. "I don't mind breaking you, Mrs. McCain. I suggest you come around before we reach that point!"

Reaper stepped over Cassie and crossed the cabin floor to pour himself a cup of coffee. Several minutes went by before Cassie was finally able to painfully pull herself up to the chair nearby. She stared out the window, trying to keep the tears that burned in her eyes from falling down her face. A short while had passed before Cassie suddenly saw the men from earlier riding their horses in a gallop, racing back towards the cabin. They ran inside, Reaper demanding to know why they had come back.

"We were leaving," the shorter of the two said. "But we saw someone on the trail coming! And by the description you gave us, I'd say it's McCain!"

"I'll deal with him, you get out of here!"

As the men left the cabin, Reaper looked over to see a hopeful look in Cassie's eyes. He took several long strides across the room and pulled her to her feet, shoving her into the wall.

"What'd you do?! How did he find us?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then why is he here?!"

"Because he's a real man!"

Reaper grabbed a fist of hair and slammed Cassie's head against the wall, grabbing her jaw with his free hand.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good. I'm going to be just over that hill when that sorry excuse for a husband of yours gets here, all six feet of him in between my sights. You have two minutes to get him out of here before I decide to make you a widow!"

"He won't just leave!" Cassie cried.

Reaper repeatedly yanked Cassie's head back and forth, causing her to hit it against the wall.

"I don't care what it takes, you make him leave!"

"Don't you understand!? He'll know you're forcing me to do this! Please!"

"Looks like you better become the world's finest actress. So much as one indication from you about any of this and those kids of yours are going to be raised by their grandparents. Now you get in there and freshen up before he gets here!"

Reaper suddenly pulled Cassie away from the wall and shoved her towards the bedroom. She didn't dare look back and ran to the room, slamming the door shut behind her, locking it as quickly as she could.

Tears of anger, fear, and pain fell down her face as Cassie tried to fix her hair and straighten her dress.

The minutes ticked by, Cassie dreading the things she was going to have to say in order to save her husband's life. She prayed for once that Mark wasn't coming… that the men had seen wrong. But her heart knew otherwise.

Rummaging through the drawer in the nightstand, Cassie found a writing pad and a pencil. She tore off a small piece of paper and quickly wrote a few words before folding the note and tucking it inside her locket.

After she knew Reaper was gone, Cassie walked out to the front porch and waited. The wind wisped across the barren land; the emptiness of the landscape much reflecting the emptiness Cassie felt inside her heart. Finally, in the distance, a lone rider appeared. Cassie fought the tears that welled in her eyes as she saw her husband riding closer.

"Please, Mark, no…"

Hope welled inside of Mark as he saw a figure standing on the cabin porch. It was her frame, her hair, her eyes…

"Cassie!"

Once close enough, Mark jumped down from Storm and ran to his wife, pulling her into his arms.

"Thank God you're alright!"

Mark bent down to give his wife a kiss, but she didn't respond. She just stood there, arms crossed, blankly staring into the horizon. Mark gently put his hands on both sides of her cheeks, tears streaming down his face.

"Cassie? Cassie, say something," Mark pleaded, noticing the bruises developing on her face.

"...You need to leave."

"...What?"

"Now, Mark. Leave. I don't want you here."

"Cassie, what are you-"

"Get out of here, Mark! I never want to see you again! Get out of here! Go!"

"...Cassie, it's alright." Mark gently slid one of his hands down her arm. "We're going to get you home and-"

"No!" Cassie yelled as she slapped Mark across the face. "I told you I can't live with you anymore! Don't you understand?!"

"This isn't you talking, Cassie!" Mark suddenly started looking around. "Where is he?! REAPER!"

"He's not here!"

Cassie followed Mark as he stormed inside the cabin.

"Mark, just get out of here! Leave! Go home! I don't want you here! I didn't ask you to come looking for me!"

Realizing Reaper wasn't in the cabin, Mark picked his wife up and attempted to carry her outside. Cassie struggled against Mark, grabbing onto whatever she could.

"You can't do this!" Cassie screamed. "Leave me alone! I don't want to go with you!"

"I don't care what he's told you, Cassie-"

Cassie was suddenly able to reach out and grab part of a chair, pulling herself from her husband's grasp before she slapped him again.

"You can drag me out of here, you can tie me to a saddle, but it won't change anything! I'll just leave all over again!"

Confusion shadowed his face as Mark looked deep into his wife's eyes.

"...You don't mean that."

"Reaper's not here, is he?! I'm not tied up, am I?! If I wanted to leave, don't you think I could've?!"

"Cassie, what did he say to you? What did he do to you? What's wrong?! Please, let me-"

"Nothing is wrong! Just LEAVE!"

"...I can't, Cass. I love you too much to do that."

Cassie could barely force herself to reply.

"...Well I don't love you anymore." There was a very long, painful silence before Cassie went on. "...If you care about the boys at all, you'll go back home without me; they don't need you to keep chasing me around the territory. If you force me to go back home, we'll just do this all over again."

"This isn't you talking, Cassie." Tears streamed down Mark's face as he spoke. He tried taking her hand, but she pulled away. "Please, Cassie…"

Cassie knew time was running short and that there was little more she could do to get through to her husband. She reached behind her neck and unclasped her locket before placing it in his hand.

"...I can't keep this anymore."

Cassie's heart broke into a thousand pieces as she watched the tears fall harder down her husband's face.

"Cassie…"

"Just go."

"Cass, I…"

Cassie suddenly reached for the knife on the table and pointed it at her husband.

"I SAID GO!"

Cassie watched as Mark hopelessly crossed the cabin floor. She stood in the doorway as he walked to Storm and mounted up.

"Cassie…"

"Get out of here, Mark! I never want to see you again! NEVER!"

Mark turned Storm around and galloped away. When he was finally out of earshot, Cassie fell to her knees and began sobbing.

Not long had passed before she heard a voice behind her.

"I knew you had it in you…"

Cassie felt Reaper's hot breath on her neck and his hand on her shoulder before he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Now, why don't you fix us something to eat?"

The man shoved Cassie inside and took a seat in the overstuffed chair as Cassie stumbled towards the stove and started to make something for breakfast.

"Make sure it's something good, we've got a long ride ahead of us."

Cassie set to making the meal, tears steadily streaming down her cheeks. Over and over again, all she could see was the look on her husband's face when she gave him back the locket.

**14MC14**

Lucas had just finished doing the chores in Mark and Cassie's barn when he stepped into the yard to see Johnny riding up. There was a long, awkward silence between the two men before Lucas finally spoke up.

"...Johnny, what brings you out?"

"...I was hoping that maybe Mark…" The words died on the marshal's lips as Lucas shook his head. "...Lucas, I'm sorry. I thought it would be faster and smarter to keep following the two that took Laura, but when the trail got washed out…"

"You don't have to explain or apologize, Johnny. That rain is the same reason I'm not out there, trailing after Mark."

"How are you all doing?"

"It was a long night. I know it's out of our control, but… there are so many unknowns…" Lucas briefly paused before going on. "From what Milly told me, Lydia was pretty scared yesterday, but she seems to be doing better this morning. Matthew's really too young to understand…"

"And Daniel?"

"...Daniel's scared and confused. It was almost one before exhaustion finally took over and he fell asleep."

"If there's anything Lou or I can do, please let us know."

"Thanks, Johnny."

"...I have to get back to town. If Mark and Cassie get back…"

"We'll let you know when they return."

Johnny nodded and remounted his horse before the men said goodbye and the marshal headed back to town. Lucas continued across the yard and stuck his head inside his barn.

"Isaac, as soon as you finish up, Milly has breakfast on the table."

"Yes, sir."

Lucas walked to his home and headed to the kitchen. Milly was finishing one last batch of pancakes while Micah sat at the table with Lydia and Matthew.

"Where's Daniel?"

"...I tried, Lucas. He doesn't want to come out."

"...I'll get him."

Lucas headed to his daughter's bedroom and opened the door to see Daniel lying on the bed, eyes open. The rancher sat down beside his grandson and picked Daniel up, setting him on his lap.

"Grandma made pancakes this morning."

Daniel turned and buried his head into Lucas's shoulder.

"Me not want pancakes," he mumbled.

"...Daniel, I know you miss Ma and Pa, but they'll be home as soon as they can be. But you need to eat your breakfast. If you don't eat, you're going to get sick. And if you're sick when your Mama gets home, that'll make her very sad and worried."

Daniel looked up at Lucas, tears in his eyes.

"When Mama, Papa come?"

"...I don't know, but they'll be back just as soon as they can."

"...Mama 'urt?"

Though Daniel was asking, Lucas knew it was more a statement than a question.

"What makes you say that?"

"...Papa sad and mad… Mama crying…"

"When was Mama crying?"

"...'fore Mama 'ring us 'ere. Why Mama gone?"

Lucas let out a heavy sigh, not knowing how to explain the situation to his grandson.

"...Daniel, I don't know exactly why, but your Papa is going to bring her back as soon as he can. Now, you don't have to eat much, but I want you to come have breakfast with us."

"...Me sit your lap?"

"Yes," Lucas replied with a gentle smile. "You can sit on my lap."

Daniel in his arms, Lucas returned to the kitchen and saw that Isaac had come in from the barn. The family had a quiet breakfast before Isaac and Lucas rode out and Micah headed outside to work with the horses.

As Milly cleaned the kitchen, Lydia entertained Matthew while Daniel sat quietly on the bench, staring at the ground.

As Milly worked around the homestead that day, she watched in concern as Daniel took little interest in anything. He perked up some when Milly asked the children if they wanted to make ice cream that afternoon, but it was only a temporary solution.

It was nearing five o'clock when Milly put a casserole in the oven for supper. As she stepped back into the front room, Milly heard her daughter suddenly exclaim, "Mama, Mark's home!"

Lydia jumped down from the couch and was followed out the door by her nephews, Milly calling after them. She only got a glimpse of Mark going inside the barn and ran to catch up with the children before they all made their way into the barn.

"Papa!"

Mark turned around to see his boys running up to him and held his arms out as they ran into him.

"Mark, where's Cassie?" Lydia asked as she joined the group hug.

Mark stood up and looked at Milly.

"Ma, we'll be having dinner at home tonight."

"Do you need anything?"

"No… just some time with the boys."

"What about me?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia, let Mark and Cassie have time with their family tonight."

Milly could sense how tired Mark was and didn't pester him with questions as he took care of Storm. She smiled as Mark picked up his sons and walked home.

"Mama, it ain't fair."

Milly turned to her daughter in surprise.

"Isn't, not ain't. What's not fair?"

"I want to see Cassie and Mark."

"You'll see them later. They need some time alone right now."

Milly and Lydia returned to their own home, Milly knocking on Micah's door. She waited several moments before Micah came out.

"Supper ready?"

"No, but I thought you wouldn't mind me waking you to let you know that Mark and Cassie are home."

"They are? Where are they?"

Micah started for the front door, but Milly put her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Mark wanted time with just their family this evening."

"I'm assuming Cassie's alright?"

"Mark didn't say otherwise. He looked exhausted, I didn't want to bother him with questions."

Hearing horses in the yard, everyone looked out the window to see that Isaac and Lucas had returned from the range. They all made their way outside and Milly ran to her husband.

"Mark and Cassie are home," she happily announced.

"Thank God! Are they alright?"

"Mark didn't say much, but I assume so, especially since they're here and not at Doc's. He wanted their family to have dinner alone tonight."

"Good; I'm sure they could use some time to themselves."

After supper that evening, Lucas rode to town to tell Johnny and Lou the good news. After returning home and bedding down Razor, he looked across the yard to see that the lamps were still turned up in Mark and Cassie's front room. He headed towards the home and briefly knocked before entering his son's home, completely unprepared for the sight that greeted him. Mark was asleep on the couch, tear stains on his cheeks, Cassie's locket dangling from his closed fist.

"Gan'Pa?"

Lucas turned around to see Daniel coming down the stairs.

"Daniel, what are you doing awake?"

"Me miss Mama."

"It's alright, your Mama's back home now."

"No… Mama not come back."

"What do you mean?"

"Papa said Mama gone…"

Lucas suddenly heard his son's voice behind him and turned around to see Mark sitting up.

"Daniel, go back to bed."

"Papa…"

"Daniel, I said…" Mark stopped short. He put Cassie's locket in his pocket and ran his hand through his hair before crossing the room and picking his son up.

Lucas watched as his son fought through the tears and asked, "Do you want to sleep in… in your Mama's bed tonight?"

Daniel nodded and Mark carried his son to his bedroom before tucking him in. He returned to the front room without acknowledging Lucas and started straightening things up.

"Mark," Lucas called as he put a hand on his son's shoulder. "...What happened?"

Mark sat down and again let the tears fall down his face. He pulled Cassie's locket from his pocket and put it on the table.

"...I don't know what he did to her, Pa. I found her. I held her in my arms. Reaper wasn't anywhere in sight. ...But she wouldn't come with me. She said… she never wanted to see me again. ...I tried making her leave… but she fought me and said she would just run away again. She said… she said the boys didn't need me chasing her around the territory… She pointed a knife at me and screamed at me to leave. ...She said she didn't love me..." Mark's voice held hurt and confusion as he spoke. "I… I didn't know what to do. I… I left her… Pa, how could I have left her?!"

Lucas pulled his son into his arms as tears streamed down Mark's cheeks.

"You did what you had to do for the boys, Mark. They need you."

"Why, Pa? Why wouldn't she let me take her home? What did he do to her?!"

"I don't know, Mark. I don't know."

"I left her…" Mark cried. "Oh, Pa, what have I done?!"

Lucas put his hands on Mark's shoulders and looked into his son's eyes.

"You did what you had to do, Son. I don't know why Cassie refused to come home, I don't know why she told you to leave. But it's not just you and Cassie anymore. You have two sons who need you very, very much. For whatever reason, she chose to stay. You had no choice but to come back to be here for them."

"But it couldn't have been her choice! Cassie wouldn't do this!"

"I don't have all the answers, Son. All we can do is hope and pray that she comes home."

**15MC15**

It was nearing midnight when Lucas walked home. He blew out the lamp Milly had left lit in the front room before making his way to his bedroom. He quietly began changing before getting underneath the covers beside his wife.

"Lucas? Where have you been?"

"...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Milly heard the hesitation in Lucas's voice and turned around to face him.

"What's wrong?"

Lucas let out a heavy sigh before sitting up and lighting a lamp. He took his wife's hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Lucas?"

"...Cassie didn't come home with Mark."

"What?!"

"Mark said she refused to come home. ...We talked through what happened a couple of times, trying to make sense of it all… but none of it makes any sense. He tried literally picking her up and carrying her back to the horse, but she fought against him with every ounce of strength she had. ...He said she held a knife on him and yelled at him to leave. She… she told him that he could tie her to the saddle and it still wouldn't do any good, that she would just leave all over again."

"But Cassie wouldn't… how's Mark handling all this?"

"About as well as can be expected… he's completely destroyed. He's so lost…"

"Cassie would never… Lucas, I can't believe she was there of her own free will!"

"Neither can I. Mark didn't want to leave her… but the way she was fighting him… the things she screamed at him… he didn't know what else to do. She wasn't going to let him bring her back home."

Tears were in Milly's eyes as she asked, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

It was a very restless night for Lucas, Milly, and Mark. First thing the following morning, Lucas told Isaac and Micah the news.

Everyone quietly sat through breakfast, no one knowing what to say. As they were finishing up, the kitchen door opened and Mark walked in with the boys. Before anyone could find their voice, Mark turned to Milly.

"Ma, I need you to watch the boys for me."

"Of course."

"Mark," Lucas began, "You don't have to work the range today."

"I'm not going to."

Without saying anything else, Mark turned around and walked back outside. Lucas started to carry his dishes to the sink when he suddenly realized what the look on his son's face had meant. He dropped the dishes in the sink and ran outside after his son.

"Mark, hold on!"

"NO! I may have made the mistake of leaving her, but that doesn't mean I have to stay here!"

"How are you planning-"

"I don't know! All I know is that I'm going after her, and you can't stop me!"

Lucas caught up to Mark and put a hand on his shoulder, turning him around.

"Son, listen to me…."

"NO, PA!"

"LISTEN!"

The tone Lucas used briefly stopped Mark in his tracks. He continued walking but waited to hear what Lucas had to say.

"I know you're scared, and confused, and hurt. But you can't go in there half-cocked!"

"She's my WIFE! What do you expect me to do?!"

"I'm not telling you not to do this. I'm asking you to wait a few minutes so I can go with you."

Mark stopped and turned around to face Lucas.

"...I can't ask you to…"

"You're not asking. Give me five minutes."

As Mark nodded, Lucas patted his son on the shoulder and ran back to the house.

"Lucas, what's going on?" Milly asked.

"Mark and I are going back out there after Cassie and Reaper. Isaac, can you handle things alright?"

"...Yeah, no problem."

"If you need any help, ask Johnny. Micah…"

"I've got the barnes and horses, don't you worry."

"We shouldn't be gone long." Lucas turned to his wife and gave her a kiss before hugging Lydia and his grandsons goodbye. "I'll see you all when we get back."

It was an extremely quiet ride as Mark led the way back to the cabin. Lucas knew it was taking every bit of effort for Mark not to kick Sergeant into a gallop. Worry, tension, fear, hurt, bitterness, anger… they all played on Mark's face as he stared into the distance.

Lucas forced Mark to rest the horses a few times, knowing there might be a possibility of needing to run the horses if Reaper tried to escape.

It was nearing noon when they finally saw the old cabin in the distance. Lucas and Mark dismounted before sneaking up to the cabin and quietly creeping onto the porch.

Lucas kicked the door in, allowing father and son to rush inside the cabin, rifles shouldered. But as they looked around, their hearts sank. They saw overturned furniture and shattered dishes scattered across the cabin floor. Lucas carefully made his way to the bedroom, to find it empty and also in disarray.

When Lucas turned back around, he saw Mark kneeling in front of a wall, his hand shaking as he reached towards it.

"Mark?"

Lucas walked to his son's side and saw the blood spatter on the wall. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, putting a firm hand on his son's shoulder.

"...Let's go, son."

Mark continued to stare at the wall as his Pa helped him to his feet. Lucas directed Mark outside before they started looking around the yard for tracks. Fifteen minutes in, Lucas realized that they weren't going to find anything besides blood. He quietly stood back and followed his son's lead, hoping Mark would realize the truth on his own. Mark finally mounted up and Lucas followed suit as his son started riding North. It was clear that Mark was aimlessly wandering, hoping they would stumble across something.

Several hours had passed when Mark dismounted from Sergeant and carefully began examining the trail.

Lucas let a few minutes pass before he approached Mark and reached out, putting his hands on his son's shoulders.

"It's time to go, Mark."

"No... no, I can't!"

Mark tried to walk past Lucas, but the tall rancher stopped him.

"Mark, you should get back to the boys."

"I can't leave her again! I can't! I won't!" Mark struggled against his father, trying to get past him. "Let go of me! You can't stop me!"

"Mark, listen to me, Son; listen to me!" Lucas shook Mark's shoulders, trying to get his attention.

"No! I can't leave her! I can't let him take her!"

"MARK!"

"I can't! I can't..." Sobbing, Mark slowly sank to the ground. "I can't leave her... I can't give up..."

Lucas knelt down in front of his son and pulled him into his arms. As if he were five years old again, Mark buried his head into his father's chest, choking on his tears.

"Oh, Pa... Pa... it's all my fault... I let him take her..."

"No, Son, this isn't your fault."

"It's all my fault!"

"This is Reaper's fault, Mark, no one else's."

"Why... why did I leave her?"

"...Because she asked you to, Son."

"Why, Cassie? WHY?!"

Lucas held his son until Mark had no more tears left to cry. He helped Mark to his feet and back to Sergeant, feeling how unsteady his son was as he helped Mark mount up. Realizing that Mark could hardly function, Lucas took Sergeant's reins and tied them to his own saddle horn.

As they started the ride back home, Lucas finally let his own tears fall. He grieved, knowing that Cassie was either dead or wishing she was.

When Lucas and Mark returned to the ranch, Lucas helped a still unsteady Mark back to his home. He started walking his son upstairs, but Mark shook his head.

"I can't sleep up there."

"...Alright."

Lucas took Mark to the guest bedroom. Mark didn't bother changing or getting underneath the covers; he simply collapsed onto the bed, face down.

Lucas stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe for a long time. His heart ached for his son, for his daughter-in-law, for his grandsons who would grow up without a mother. His heart broke, knowing he would never see his daughter-in-law again.

Finally, Lucas took his leave and went outside to bed down the horses. When he returned home, the rancher was surprised to see Milly, Micah, and Isaac waiting for him in the sitting room.

"...What are you all doing awake?"

"...We couldn't sleep," Micah replied.

Knowing by the look on Lucas's face that he and Mark hadn't found Cassie, they all waited for Lucas to sit down and start explaining.

"...We returned to the cabin where Mark had found Cassie. It… it was empty. We looked around for hours… not so much as a trace."

There was a very long silence before Micah asked, "...How's Mark?"

"...Mark…" Lucas shook his head. "Mark could hardly ride. He wouldn't go up to their bedroom. He's so… dead inside."

"How could they just disappear?" Isaac asked. "We have to send wires out, somebody, somewhere will see something!"

"I'm planning on sending wires out tomorrow morning," Lucas replied. "But there's been a warrant out on Reaper for years… the man knows how to hide."

"Oh Lucas," Milly cried, "Why didn't she let him bring her home?"

Lucas put an arm around his wife and pulled her close.

"I wish I knew…"


	2. Chapter 2

**16MC16**

Early the next morning, Johnny was pouring himself a cup of coffee when he heard the office door open behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see his brother-in-law walking into the room.

"Coffee?"

"...Sure, Johnny."

Johnny finished filling the two cups of coffee as he asked, "How are Mark and Cassie doing? Mark give you any more details? Oh, and I have some good news about..." Johnny stopped short as he turned around and got a good look at the rancher. "You look pure exhausted, Luke. Something keep you up all night?"

Lucas struggled to find his voice as he took the cup of coffee Johnny offered.

"...Lucas?"

"...We were wrong."

"Wrong? About what?"

"...Cassie wasn't with Mark when he came home the other night."

Johnny's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"...Despite the rain, Mark was able to somehow track down where Reaper had taken Cassie. But when he got there…" Lucas shook his head. "...Cassie refused to leave."

"What do you mean, refused?"

"I mean she held a knife on him and screamed at him to leave!" Lucas let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes. He waited a moment before looking back up at his brother-in-law. "I'm sorry, Johnny. Mark went over what happened multiple times the other night… none of it made any sense; Reaper wasn't even there! Mark… Mark was destroyed. He knew something was wrong, he could see bruises on her face… but she fought everything he tried to get her out of there. He had no choice but to leave."

"...Oh, Lucas…"

"...That's not the worst of it. Yesterday he brought the boys over and asked Milly to watch them so he could go after Cassie. He didn't know what he was going to do or say… but I know he couldn't live with himself if he didn't try again. ...When we got to the cabin… the inside was practically destroyed. I don't want to know what took place there. All the furniture was turned over… broken dishes were everywhere… and Mark found… I wish it had been me, then I could've protected him…"

"...What did he find?"

"...There was blood spatter on the wall, and then we found more in the yard."

"...No trace of them?"

Lucas shook his head.

"...I just came back from the telegraph office… sent out a wire to every law office in the territory… though I don't know what good it'll do… Reaper's been hiding for years…"

Johnny looked at his brother-in-law for a long moment.

"...You're blaming yourself, Luke, don't do this. It's not your fault."

Lucas slowly nodded.

"...What good news did you have?"

"...I don't know if it's such great news anymore… Ned and Helen are moving back in two weeks. I know Mark and him are friends, but… when it comes to his sister, Ned doesn't always think the most rationally."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I've watched Ned start blaming Mark for things before… like when Oliver Lee took Cassie. When he hears what happened…"

"...When does their train get in? I'll be there to tell them."

"Noon on the first."

Lucas again slowly nodded as he started to get up.

"Anna… I need to wire Anna… she's going to be devastated…"

Johnny put a hand on Lucas's shoulder and forced him to sit back down.

"You can wire Anna later. Right now, you need to talk."

"...Johnny, I feel so lost. How am I supposed to help Mark through this? Mark's so much younger than I was when I lost Margaret… I just had him, he has two boys much younger than he was… and as heartbreaking as it was… I lost my wife to an illness. Not some criminal from my past!"

"...But you both lost a woman you loved. ...Take yourself back, Luke. Try to remember the things everyone said that angered you, and never let yourself say those same things to Mark. Try to remember what you wished you would've had a father there to say and tell him those things. Remember that… that he's going to need a lot of time to come to terms with it all. Don't push him."

"You should've seen the look in his eyes… how mortified he was when he saw the blood… how heartbroken he was when I finally told him that we needed to go back home. The entire ride home he was just so… I don't know if there's even a word for it. ...Devastated…? Lost… broken… he was shaken to his core..."

"...He loved her."

"I checked on him this morning before I left. Considering the state he was in last night, I expected him to be still asleep."

"But?"

"He was sitting in the front room, just staring at the fire as it died out. I started to add wood to it, but… he just said to, "Leave it." ...Those were the only two words he spoke this morning."

"...He has a long road ahead of him, Lucas. We all do."

"...Did you tell the children yet?"

"Milly and I sat down with Lydia this morning and explained that Cassie… that Cassie probably wasn't going to come home for a long time and told her not to mention her around Mark or the boys."

"How did she respond?"

"She kept asking why… and we tried to beat around the bush… but I finally told her that a man had taken Cassie away and he wasn't going to let her come home. ...She cried for quite a while. I think she knew by the way we were acting how serious it was. Milly was still holding her when I left."

"Daniel?"

"...He was still asleep and I didn't know if Mark wanted me to tell him or not."

"...Lucas, do you think…"

"We'll ever see her again?"

Johnny nodded.

"...I hope so. ...But after what Mark has told me and after what you've told me Laura has said about Reaper… I really don't know."

**17MC17**

"Mark, I really think you should come out to the range today; it'll do you some good."

Lucas watched as his son continued to sit in his chair, staring across the room.

"...You should at least go over and spend some time with the boys. You've hardly seen them all week."

Lucas walked over and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Mark…"

"Leave me alone."

Mark's voice was monotone. It had no fluctuation, no life.

"Son, I know how hard this is on you, but-"

"No, Pa. You don't. Just leave me alone."

Lucas stood there, thinking for a long moment. He finally patted Mark's shoulder and took a step back.

"Look back, Son."

Without another word, Lucas turned around and left the house. He walked to Milly, who was working on the laundry in the yard.

"Any luck?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Lucas, he can't just sit in that house for the rest of his life. He has two boys who need him."

"I know. But I can't force him to do anything, either. This is just going to take time."

"Gan'Pa," Daniel called, running down the porch steps and towards Lucas. "Me see Papa?"

Lucas bent down and picked his grandson up.

"Not today, I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"Papa… Papa is really sad."

"Me make him better!"

"...I'm afraid none of us can make him better."

"Please, me try?"

"Not right now… maybe tomorrow."

Lucas set Daniel down and sent him back to play with Matthew and Lydia.

"...Isn't that what you told him yesterday?"

Lucas nodded.

"And the day before that. And the day before that. Mark… he's so unstable right now. The boys don't need to see him like this and I'm worried he might take his anger out on them."

"...Have you told him about Ned and Helen yet?"

"No… I don't think he's ready to deal with that. He blames himself enough… then worrying about Ned blaming him… he doesn't need that, too."

"They'll be here in a week, Lucas. You have to tell him."

"I know… we'll see how he is tomorrow."

"Are you going to be working late again today?"

"I'm afraid so. What are you making for supper?"

"I was going to do pork chops and potatoes unless you'd rather have something else?"

"No, that sounds fine."

"I'll keep two plates warm for you and Isaac."

"Thanks." Lucas took his wife in his arms and gave her a kiss. "I love you, see you tonight."

"Love you too."

Lucas said goodbye to his daughter and grandsons before joining Isaac in the barn. The men soon rode out to the range, Lucas realizing that something was on the young man's mind.

"Care to talk?"

"...How's Mark?"

"...The same."

"I wish there was something I could do…"

"We all do. ...But this is something Mark is going to have to deal with on his own."

"...He and Cassie really loved each other. You could tell just by the way they looked at each other. I can't… I can't imagine what he must be going through."

"That's the hard part for me… to an extent, I understand what he's dealing with. I want to tell him how to deal with it, what he's doing right, what he's doing wrong… but then I remember how hard it was when I lost Margaret. Anything anyone tried to tell me… I was so angry I just ignored it all whether the advice was good or bad. I don't want to push him away, but I can see just how much he's withdrawing; how much he's shutting down."

"...Whether he admits it or not, I'm sure deep down he's thankful… just to have you there. When I lost my parents I didn't know what to do. I didn't have any family nearby. What I would've given to have just somebody to help me through it…"

"...I just hope he lets himself see that."

Lucas and Isaac put in a long day, returning to the homestead well after dark. They worked in the barns and washed up before heading inside to eat. As Milly greeted them and grabbed their plates from the oven, Lucas noticed a third plate sitting there.

"...Mark not eat?"

Milly shook her head.

"...I took the plate over, but he wasn't home. Sergeant was still in the barn, I don't know where he went."

"He's probably back by now. I'll take it over when we're done."

After Lucas ate, he grabbed the extra plate and walked over to his son's home, but found Mark still missing. He left the plate on the kitchen table before walking onto the back porch and looking around. Lucas could only think of two places his son would have gone. He saddled Razor and Sergeant, and leading his son's horse behind him, Lucas rode to their spot in the woods first before making his way to the northeast corner of the property. When he saw his son in the distance, Lucas dismounted and continued on foot.

Suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder, Mark turned around to face Lucas.

There were so many things Lucas wanted to say, but he knew he had to wait until his son was ready.

"...It's getting late, Mark."

"...Sorry, I kinda lost track of time."

Lucas was surprised to hear the change in his son's voice. Mark looked around before asking, "What time is it?"

"...Nearly eight-thirty."

"I didn't mean to be gone so long."

"...I brought Sergeant along," Lucas replied, gesturing.

"Thanks." The men started walking back to the horses as Mark asked, "...What'd Ma make for supper?"

"Pork chops and potatoes. There's a plate for you on your kitchen table."

"...The boys in bed already?"

"Matthew is out, but Daniel wasn't in bed yet. He had Micah reading to him… although he was fighting sleep pretty hard when I left."

Mark let out a short, sad chuckle as he replied, "I remember when I was little and you would read story after story to me, trying to get me to fall asleep. I would fight it as long as I could, just so I could spend more time with you…"

As the men reached the horses, Lucas turned to his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mark, are you alright?"

"...No, Pa, I'm not. ...But I eventually figured out what you meant this morning. I took your advice and looked back today. ...I remembered what it was like being a confused little boy, being told your mother wasn't coming back. I remember how much I needed you and how…" Mark quieted, not sure how to say it.

"It took me a long time before I realized how much I was ignoring you. How much I was hurting you. That's why I wanted you to look back… I don't want you making that same mistake for as long as I did."

Mark nodded as both men mounted up and urged their horses forward.

"...Pa, I intend to get back to the range and helping, but-"

"You take as much time as you need with the boys, Isaac and I can handle it until then."

**18MC18**

Cassie and Reaper had ridden for two days before they finally came upon a rather large, secluded house. The man dismounted before offering Cassie a hand, but she got down on her own, thankful his arms were no longer wrapped around her.

"Welcome home," Reaper said with a smile.

"This will never be my home."

Reaper sighed in frustration before grabbing Cassie's arm and walking her inside.

"You'll learn, I assure you."

Reaper led Cassie down a hallway and up a staircase, then down a corridor until they reached the last door on the right. He turned the handle and pushed the door open, gesturing for her to enter.

Cassie walked inside the small room and immediately looked around for a window. Her heart sank as she realized there wasn't one. She continued to look around the room; It was simply furnished with a bed, a washstand, a dresser, and a small chair.

"This is just temporary until you come to-"

"This is permanent," Cassie emphatically interrupted.

Reaper walked to the closet and opened it, revealing several dresses.

"These should all be in your size." Seeing the question in her eyes, he went on, "Yes, I know very much about you. Miss Birch saw to that."

Cassie stared at the man in disbelief and shock; anger welling inside of her.

"Go ahead and change, then I'll see you to the kitchen so you can start our supper."

"My own clothes will do fine."

"They certainly will not. I will not have my wife looking like that."

"I AM NOT YOUR WIFE!"

Reaper slammed the closet door shut and walked towards Cassie. He wrapped his hand around her throat and pinned her up against the wall. Cassie pulled at his hand, tears running down her face as she struggled to breathe. He backhanded and slapped her several times before letting go; Cassie gasping for breath.

"You better get used to the idea, my dear. Because my wife you will be whether you like it or not. Be ready in five minutes!"

Reaper stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him as Cassie sank to the ground, shaking.

"Just kill me," she pleaded in a whisper.

After finally composing herself enough to stand, Cassie changed into the simplest, most modest dress she could find. When she tried to open the door, Cassie found that it was locked. Within a few short moments, Reaper opened the door from the other side.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, you can't open the door from that side."

The man wrapped his arm around Cassie's and proceeded to walk her to the kitchen, talking as though he hadn't just strangled her a few minutes before. He sat at the table talking as Cassie fixed a simple stew, trying to block out every sound the madman made.

Suddenly, Cassie felt his arms wrapping around her from behind as he kissed her cheek.

"If we have a boy first, what do you think we should name him?"

Cassie pulled out of his hold and walked to the sink where she began washing the dishes she was done using.

"We're not having children."

"I told you before, I can easily break you. Give in now, before things become… less than cordial between us."

"Less than cordial? Less than cordial?!" Cassie yelled as she turned around. "You call beating and nearly killing me CORDIAL?!"

"Now, you shouldn't be worried about that, I wouldn't dare end your life… then we can't take a wedding photograph and send it to Mr. McCain."

"You're a sick man! Who steals another man's wife just to taunt and torture him?!"

"Torture?" Reaper laughed. "You think this will torture him? I'm sure Mr. McCain will be happy to have you out of his way. All you ever were to him was a decoration, anyway. If it weren't for your looks he probably would have never even spoken to you."

"That just shows what an ignoramus you are!"

"Ignoramus?" Reaper raised his eyebrows and passively tilted his head from side to side. "Now that's a rather interesting choice of words."

"I have plenty more if you want a description of yourself!"

"What made you so angry, my dear?" Reaper gently ran his fingers across her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "So much hate, so much bitterness…"

"You've taken me away from my home! My family! You've done nothing but beat me and treat me as a slave!"

"Only because I want what's best for you; and that can't happen until you've learned to love…" Reaper bent down and gave Cassie a kiss, squeezing her face with his hand. "Honor… and obey."

As Reaper let go, Cassie pushed him aside and returned to the stove.

All through supper and then as she cleaned the kitchen, Cassie was tormented by the sound of Reaper's voice. Finally, when she was done, Cassie started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed!"

Reaper stood and gently grabbed Cassie's arm.

"Not yet, you're not. You still have a choice to make."

"What choice?" Cassie asked, shaking him off of her.

"To either do things the easy way or sleep upstairs, by yourself, after you've suffered the consequences."

"I'd rather take the "consequences" than spend one more moment in your despicable presence!"

Reaper let out a heavy sigh before he replied, "As you wish."

**19MC19**

Mark walked into his parents' front room just in time to see Milly heading for Lydia's bedroom door.

"Mind if I wake them?"

"Not at all."

Milly stepped away from the door and gave Mark a hug.

"Thanks for keeping them again last night."

"You don't have to thank me. Besides, since they were already asleep when you and your father returned last night, there wouldn't have been much sense in waking them."

"...Ma, I'm sorry I've been so absent this last week. It wasn't fair for me to dump the boys on you."

"They're never a problem. You can "dump" them on me as much as you need to." Milly quieted some as she went on, "Mark, I can't imagine how hard this must be… just know that we're all here for you."

"Thanks, Ma."

Mark entered his sister's room and woke Lydia first. He gently shook her and watched as her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, sleepyhead. You gonna stay in bed all day or get some breakfast? I think I smelled cinnamon rolls."

Lydia suddenly sat up and gave Mark a hug before jumping out of bed and running out of her room, to the kitchen. Mark chuckled and shook his head before crossing the room to where his sons slept. He knelt down on the ground beside their pallet and ran his hand through Daniel's hair before shaking him awake.

"Hey, Partner. It's time to get up."

Daniel opened his eyes and looked up at his father before turning his back to Mark.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Mark started to pick Daniel up, but Daniel loudly shouted, "No," and squirmed to get out of his father's arms.

"Daniel?"

Mark set his son down and Daniel bolted for the door without saying anything.

"Guess I asked for that one…"

Mark turned to Matthew and woke him up, receiving a much friendlier response. Matthew called for Mark and gave him kisses, along with a big hug. After changing Matthew and getting him dressed, Mark carried his youngest son out to the kitchen. He sat down between Daniel and Lydia on the bench; his oldest son still ignoring him.

"Mark are you done being sad?"

"Lydia," Milly firmly reprimanded.

"What?"

"It's alright, Ma. ...You'll be seeing a lot more of me, Lydia, I promise."

Micah entered the kitchen a short while later, soon followed by Isaac and Lucas. Everyone enjoyed a quick breakfast, trying to keep the conversation as light as they could.

"Mark, are you joining us today?" Isaac asked as he stood from the table.

"I'll join you on Monday, I'm going to spend today and tomorrow with the boys."

"We'll be sure to leave all the hard work for you then," Lucas teased. "See you all later."

While Micah went to the front room to read his newspaper for the fourth time that week, Mark helped Milly with the dishes. After they were done, Mark turned to his boys and said they better get on home.

"I want stay," Daniel answered, crossing his arms.

Mark sighed and sat down beside his son.

"Wouldn't you like to go home and play in your room, with your toys?"

"No."

"Mark, can't you stay?" Lydia asked. "Mama promised we could make cookies today."

"So that's it," Mark chuckled. "I suppose we could stay awhile. Ma, you want me to take on this project so you can get some other things done?"

"As long as you're offering, I'll gladly let you take this crew," Milly laughed. "I'll get some of your father's old shirts for them so they don't ruin their clothes. ...Speaking of which, Lydia, let's get you in some actual clothes."

"Daniel, you too."

After Lydia and Daniel had been changed and Mark helped them put on the old shirts, Mark, Daniel, Lydia, and Matthew set to making the cookies. Lydia and Matthew seemed to quite enjoy themselves, but Daniel stood there quietly, only participating when Mark asked him to do something. The toddler continued his melancholy mood all day, arguing with his father more times than Mark could count.

After supper that night, Mark asked Milly to watch the boys while he took care of his barn. He soon returned and took the boys home, reading to them for a short while before putting the boys to bed. Daniel started throwing a fit, forcing Mark to take his son back downstairs so Matthew could go to sleep. As Mark sat down in his chair, Daniel started squirming to get out of his lap.

"It's time to go to bed."

"No!"

"Daniel, you need your sleep."

"Let me go!"

Torn between addressing his son's behavior or waiting for the next day and getting Daniel to sleep, Mark asked, "...Do you want to read a book?"

"NO!"

Mark turned Daniel around and looked into his son's tear-filled eyes.

"You know this isn't the way we behave."

"I don't want sleep!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want it!"

"Well, you have to have it."

Mark stood and carried Daniel to the guest bedroom and put his fighting son in the bed.

"We'll deal with the rest of your behavior tomorrow." Using a much more stern voice, Mark continued, "Do not get out of this bed."

Daniel stayed put but continued to scream as Mark left the room and shut the door behind him. He walked back to the front room and took a seat in his chair, slowly letting out a deep breath. He grabbed his Bible and started to read, Daniel finally quieting nearly an hour later.

The following morning, Mark startled awake when he heard a crash in another room. He got up from the couch and walked back to the kitchen to find the oatmeal, sugar, and flour containers spilled out on the floor.

"Daniel what are you doing?"

"Me hungry."

"You know you're not supposed to get into the cabinets without permission or help."

"You sleep."

The tone Daniel used surprised Mark. It wasn't that of an innocent three-year-old, but was angry and harsh. Mark knelt down in front of his son and looked him in the eyes.

"We don't talk like that."

"Me do!"

Mark picked his son up and carried him back to the bedroom before setting him on the bed.

"You know we don't talk to people like that. You'll sit here until I come to get you."

Mark returned to the kitchen and started cleaning up the mess. He heard the front door open, followed by the sound of his Pa's voice.

"In the kitchen, Pa!"

A few moments later, Lucas entered the room and asked what happened.

"Daniel got into the cupboards and struck up an attitude. He's waiting in the other room right now."

"...You want some parenting advice or not?"

"I'll take anything you've got. I've never seen him act out like this."

"Don't clean that up. Make him do it."

Mark looked down and realized what he was doing.

"I guess that would be logical. ...Pa, I don't know what his problem is. Ever since I woke him up yesterday… it's like he hates me."

"Discipline as you have to, but be patient with him and give it some time. ...I can remember someone else acting out quite a bit when… when…"

"...When I realized Ma wasn't coming back."

Mark turned and gripped the back of a chair as he shoved it into the table, his knuckles turning white.

"Pa, why did I leave?!"

Lucas came up behind his son and put his hands on Mark's shoulders.

"We've been over this, Mark. She gave you no other choice."

"I could've wrestled the knife away from her!"

"And then what? Thrown her over the saddle?"

"Reaper had to have been there, somewhere. If I had-"

"If you had forced him to come out of wherever he was hiding from by forcing her to go with you, Mark, he probably would have killed one or both of you. I keep going over what you said happened… and it's the only thing that makes sense."

"I knew this was going to happen… I told her she always gets caught in the middle… I said she'd be safer without me!"

Tears burned in Mark's eyes as he continued to stare across the room.

"She loved you, Mark."

"And it cost Cassie her life!"

Lucas turned Mark around to face him.

"You don't know that."

"You saw the blood, Pa! And if… and if she's not dead…"

Mark slowly turned and pulled a chair out. He sat down, resting his elbows on the table, pressing the heels of his hands against his head.

"...I can't imagine what that sick monster is putting her through…"

"Mark…"

"And the worst part is, I'm not even out there, looking for her."

"Mark, we had no supplies, no provisions; we didn't even have a trail to follow. It was wasteland as far as the eye could see. ...You're needed here by your sons."

"Yeah," Mark sarcastically let out a short laugh. "One of whom won't even talk to me…"

"He'll come around, Mark. He's three."

Mark shook his head before looking back up at Lucas.

"...I didn't even ask what you were over here for."

Sensing that Mark needed to focus on something else, Lucas accepted the change of subject.

"...I was assuming that you weren't coming to church today, but I wanted to ask just in case."

"I can't go."

"...Just as long as it's not God you're avoiding."

"I know, I'm not."

"We were going to stay at Johnny and Lou's, but if you…"

"No, go ahead. I'll be fine."

"If you change your mind, Oat brought the buckboard back and the other one is fixed. You could just come for lunch."

"...Like I said, it's not God I'm avoiding."

Lucas nodded in understanding and patted his son on the shoulder.

"I'll see you this evening."

**20MC20**

"Well, you made it to the back door, I'm impressed."

Cassie let out a sigh of defeat as Reaper walked up behind her.

"You did fairly well… too bad about that third step."

"Just get it over with," Cassie replied; knowing how much pleasure Reaper took in punishing her.

"I would, but, I have other matters that take precedence. Haven't you noticed how lenient I've been with you for the last few days?"

"I thought you were pretending to actually be some distorted version of a decent human being. I should have known better."

A chill ran up Cassie's spine as Reaper put his hands on her shoulders and started turning her around.

"Let's get you back to bed where you belong."

On the way out of the kitchen, Reaper stopped and rummaged through one of the drawers and pulled out a cord before they continued.

Once they returned to Cassie's room, Reaper instructed Cassie to lie down on the bed. Her heart started pounding as Reaper tied her hands to the rods of the headboard. She closed her eyes as he bent down and kissed her neck before she heard him say, "Goodnight, my dear."

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the door close behind Reaper. Tears ran down her face as the nauseous feeling in her stomach intensified.

The next morning, Reaper entered the room and sat down on the bed. He took a kiss before he started untying the cord that bound Cassie's hands.

"We have a long day ahead of us, you best get up and dressed. I'll give you a few extra minutes this morning; there's makeup and a mirror on the dresser."

"Makeup?" Cassie sat up, rubbing her wrists.

"You still have some faded bruises showing, I don't want those seen."

"Where are we going?"

"We have a luncheon with some friends of mine and then a dinner party this evening. For the day, our last name is Blake." Reaper sighed as he ran his hand through Cassie's hair, causing her stomach to churn. "How I wish you were a brunette… it'd be much more becoming of you. But there are some things we just can't change… I want you to wear the green dress today."

Without saying anything else, Reaper walked out of the room. Cassie hurried to the wash stand and scrubbed her face before rinsing out her mouth, trying to wash away the memory of the way he kissed her. She then walked to the closet and found the green dress Reaper had mentioned. She tried it on, but it wasn't long before she had changed into the red one. Cassie sat down with the mirror and fixed her hair before finally using the makeup to cover up her bruises.

When Reaper came into the room again, he immediately saw that she wasn't wearing the green dress and picked it up off the bed.

"Why aren't you wearing this?!"

"I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something so… so… revealing, to say the least!"

"You will put this on or so help me-"

Pained by the words she was about to speak, Cassie interrupted, "You want your "wife" to be thought of as a respectable woman, don't you?! What would the other men think, that you're married to some saloon girl?!"

"I'd say you have about the value of one, but… for once, you're right. You can wear the red one."

Reaper walked Cassie down to the kitchen where she started breakfast. After they were done eating and Cassie had the kitchen clean, Reaper took Cassie outside and told her to hitch the horse to the buggy. She obeyed, Reaper keeping an eye on her the entire time.

When she was done, Reaper grabbed her arm and turned her towards him, grabbing her jaw with his free hand and forcing her to look at him.

"We'll deal with your rather foolish, and might I add, childish attempt to escape last night in the much more traditional sense this evening. But I would warn you that if you ever try that again, I'll have men at the McCain ranch within twenty-four hours and there will be no survivors! ...Except maybe your children's father… we'll let him live long enough to be brought back here so you can watch him die. And if you step out of line at all today, I'll personally see to it that those brats of yours and their father breathe their last breath! Do I make myself clear?!"

Cassie slowly nodded, unable to stop the tear escaping from the corner of her eye.

"Get in there."

Reaper pushed Cassie towards the buggy and got in behind her.

It was an agonizingly long day for Cassie as she tried forcing a smile on her face. Reaper continually tightly squeezed her arm, whispering in her ear that there would be trouble if she didn't start looking happier.

At the dinner party that evening, Cassie's heart sunk when she realized there would not only be music and dancing, but that Reaper was going to insist on dancing with her throughout the evening. As time wore on, Cassie felt herself becoming weaker and more light-headed.

After the band had returned from a break, Reaper started insisting they dance again.

"I don't think I can…"

"You can, and you will," he whispered.

Reaper grabbed her arm and led Cassie to the dance floor. Only a few seconds in, Cassie suddenly collapsed to the ground.

Those standing close enough to see what had happened gasped and stepped back, someone calling for the doctor.

"She'll be fine, she doesn't need a doctor," Reaper said.

"I'll be the judge of that," a man declared as he made his way through the crowd. "Let's get her to the study."

Reaper followed the doctor to the other room, carrying Cassie in his arms. He set her down on the floor as the doctor instructed.

"Give us a few moments, please."

"I will not leave my wife!"

"Harold?" A woman called as she came into the office.

"Take Mr. Blake and get him something to calm the nerves."

"I will not-"

"This way, Mr. Blake."

As the study doors closed, the doctor pulled some smelling salts from his pocket and held them underneath Cassie's nose. He watched as she started coming around, and eventually began coughing and shaking her head.

"There you are, Mrs. Blake."

"...What happened?"

"You fainted, my dear."

"Oh no… no…" Cassie knew how upset Reaper was going to be. She started to stand, but the doctor held her down.

"Rest easy, just for a moment."

"I can't…"

"Mrs. Blake, are you in some sort of trouble?"

"N-no… no…"

"Mind if I ask how you got those bruises?"

"Bruises?"

"The ones you've tried to cover up."

"...I ran into a post."

"Must've had legs… seeing as how you're pretty bruised on both sides."

Cassie shook her head and stood.

"I have to get back…"

"...Mrs. Blake, if you need anything…"

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

Cassie quickly returned to the party and Reaper's side where she knew she was expected to be. They stayed a few more hours before finally taking their leave.

Once they got back to the house, Reaper made Cassie take care of the horse and buggy. When she had finished locking the stall gate and turned to leave the barn, Reaper suddenly smacked Cassie, sending her to the ground. He violently kicked her several times before grabbing her hair and lifting her head up.

"What did you tell the doctor?!"

"Nothing! I didn't tell him anything!"

"Liar!"

Reaper again slapped Cassie before proceeding to take off his belt and beat her with it several times.

"First you try to escape, then you fake a fainting spell to speak to the doctor alone…"

"Please," Cassie sobbed. "I didn't tell him anything! I couldn't-" Cassie screamed as Reaper hit her again. "I couldn't do that to my family!"

Reaper stopped and looked at Cassie for a long moment, seeing the truth in her eyes.

"...Good… now we just have last night to deal with…"

**21MC21**

Mark shut the bedroom door behind him, trying to block out the noise of his screaming son. Putting his back to the door, Mark slid to the ground, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

The front door suddenly opened and Mark heard Lucas calling for him. He stood and walked the short distance to the foyer.

"What's wrong? ...Is that Daniel or Matthew?"

"Daniel."

Mark walked to the sitting room, Lucas right behind him. As Mark sat down he put his head in his hands before eventually looking up at Lucas, tears in his eyes.

"Pa, I don't know what to do. I know I have to deal with his behavior, but every time I punish him, it makes him even more angry with me. He's been acting out all week… unless he's next door, and I just don't understand it. What am I doing wrong?" Tears streamed down Mark's face as he continued, "I already failed as a husband; I'm failing as a father and-"

"You did not fail as a husband and you are not failing as a father. ...You have to expect some rough patches, Son. As scared and confused and hurt as you are… you have the capacity to at least understand it. He's only three and a half."

"Pa, I just want to be able to help him… he won't even let me do that."

Lucas sat down beside his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Outside of a discipline situation, have you tried sitting down and talking to him?"

"About what?"

"All of it. ...Cassie, his anger towards you, his behavior…"

"...No, I guess not really. But… he's only three. How am I supposed to explain it to him?"

"...In all honesty, I think he's a lot smarter than we give him credit for. Just start by asking questions."

Mark let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair as more tears fell down his face.

"...I miss her, Pa… I want her here…"

Mark shamelessly cried as Lucas put an arm around him.

"I know, Son. I know…"

The following morning, Mark took Matthew to Milly and asked her to watch him before he returned home. He took in a deep breath before entering the room Daniel had been sleeping in and sat down on the bed. He gently shook Daniel awake and waited for him to open his eyes.

Daniel looked at Mark for several long moments without saying anything.

"Let's get you dressed and breakfast started."

"We go Gan'Ma's?"

"No, not this morning. Today you and I are going to spend some time together."

Daniel cooperated as Mark got his son changed. They walked back to the kitchen and Mark started a pan of oatmeal before sitting down at the table with Daniel.

"Do you want to tell me why you've not been behaving this last week?"

Daniel looked down at the floor, hanging his head.

"Daniel?"

Still looking down, the toddler replied, "Mama go 'way. ...You not love me…"

Mark's heart broke as he listened to his son's reply. He picked Daniel up and set him on his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

"No, Daniel. I love you very, very much."

Daniel slowly looked up at Mark.

"...Why you go 'way?"

"I didn't…" Mark let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes as he remembered the week he had spent shutting everyone else out. "I'm sorry, Daniel. Pa made a mistake. I missed your Ma so much… it made me so sad that she was gone… I should have had Grandpa bring you over. I love you so much, and I promise that I'm not going to leave you."

Tears fell from Daniel's eyes as he wrapped his arms around Mark's neck.

"I want Mama…"

"I know, me too…"

Mark spent a long while that morning consoling his son before they finally had breakfast. Afterward, Daniel asked Mark to read him a book. Mark agreed and took his son out to the front room and sat down with him on the couch where they read together for a long time. As Mark set the last book down on the side table, Daniel pointed to Cassie's locket.

"That Mama's?"

"...Yeah, that's your Ma's."

Daniel picked it up and tried to open it, but without much success.

"It not open. Mama open it. What inside?"

"...I don't know, actually."

Mark took the locket and opened it, finding a small piece of paper tucked inside. He handed the locket back to his son and unfolded the paper, reading the words written there to himself.

"_I love you, this is not your fault."_

Tears fell from Mark's face as Daniel asked what it said.

"It… it says… I love you…"

"Papa, this you and Mama!"

Mark looked down at the locket Daniel held to see his and Cassie's picture inside.

"Yes… yes, it is…"

Mark took quite a while to compose himself before telling Daniel they needed to head next door.

"You stay?"

"I'm afraid not, I have work to do. But tonight you, your brother, and I will spend plenty of time together."

"You read ten stories!"

"Ten?" Mark laughed. "We'll see about three."

After taking Daniel to Milly, Mark saddled Sergeant and headed out to the range.

"How did it go?" Lucas asked as Mark rode up.

"I think he's going to be alright," Mark replied with a nod.

"...Your Ma and I are going to meet Ned and Helen's train this evening. ...Do you want to go?"

"...I can't face him, Pa. Not yet."

"Alright…"

After a long day of work, the men returned to the homestead. Lucas and Milly quickly ate supper before Lucas hitched up the team and drove to town. They met Johnny and Lou on the platform, everyone's expression one of apprehension.

The train rolled in a few minutes after seven and the foursome waited until they saw Ned, with Amelia on one hip, and a pregnant Helen step onto the platform.

"Let me help you with those bags," Lucas offered as he took the luggage from Ned.

"Thanks, it sure is good to be home!"

Ned, Helen, and Amelia happily greeted everyone before Helen asked where Cassie and Mark were. Lou, Milly, Johnny, and Lucas all hesitated.

"Is something wrong?" Ned asked.

"Let's go over to the office where we can talk," Johnny suggested.

"Sure, just let me-"

"I already told the porter to leave your boxes and horse over there," Lucas interrupted, gesturing. "We need to talk first."

The somber group slowly made their way to the marshal's office.

"Just what's going on?" Ned asked as they stepped inside.

Seeing who was there, Curtis got up from the desk.

"I'll go do the rounds…"

Ned watched as the man walked out of the office. As everyone else took a seat, Ned looked between Johnny and Lucas.

"Just what is going on?!"

Johnny and Lucas slowly explained to Ned and Helen what had happened. As the news started to sink in, Ned slowly sank into a chair.

"...We would have wired," Johnny said, "But you were going to be back in two weeks and… and we thought you deserved to be told in person."

"Mark… how's Mark handling all this?"

Johnny and Lucas briefly looked at each other, thankful Ned wasn't blaming his brother-in-law.

"He's taking it pretty hard," Lucas replied. "It was a week before he finally started talking to anyone."

Ned shook his head before looking up at his wife.

"I'm sorry, I have to talk to Mark…"

"Of course, take as much time as you need."

Ned ran to the train station and saddled his horse before racing to the McCain ranch. Upon arriving, Ned jumped down from his horse and ran up the porch steps, knocking on Mark and Cassie's front door.

Mark answered it, shocked to see his brother-in-law standing in front of him.

"...I… Ned… I…" A lump formed in Mark's throat as he battled his emotions. "...Can I put the boys to bed before this starts?"

"Before what starts?"

"...You seem pretty calm for a man who's getting ready to slug me…"

"To…" Ned's brow furrowed in confusion before he shook his head. "No, Mark, I don't blame you, I-"

"Un'le Ned!" Daniel ran past Mark and onto the porch where he wrapped his arms around Ned's legs.

"...Why don't you come in?"

Ned nodded and picked his nephew up, trying to force a smile on his face. As he followed Mark into the sitting room, Ned saw where Daniel had been playing with Matthew and set him down in the corner of the room before taking a seat across from his brother-in-law.

"...Why would you think I'm here to hit you?"

"...Remember when I was on trial for murder?"

"First of all, we both know I was way out of line. Second of all, this isn't your fault!"

"...I'm still trying to accept that, but… I'm glad you don't think so."

"Trying to accept that? Mark, she's your wife! You did everything you could!"

Mark stood, shaking his head, turning his back to Ned.

"There has to be something I could've done. Did… did they tell you that I… that I left…"

"They told me that Cassie gave you no choice but to leave. That you pleaded with and begged her to come home."

Mark suddenly whipped around.

"How can you stand there and NOT blame me?! I came home without her when I had held her in my arms!"

Ned stood and put a hand on Mark's shoulder, pointing to the man's sons.

"That's why, Mark. You had no choice. What could've happened if you had stayed? The boys might've been left without a mother or father!"

Mark walked back to his chair and sat down, running his hands through his hair.

"...You should've seen the cabin when we went back. Ned… I failed her…"

"You did everything you could for her. She loved you, Mark. What's important is that you remember that, and never give up hope."

**22MC22**

"I WARNED YOU!" Reaper grabbed Cassie and pulled her out of the room, dragging her down the corridor. "For three weeks I've tried to be patient!" Reaper slapped her. "I told you I could break you!" He backhanded her across the other cheek. "Now you leave me no choice! By the time I'm through with you, YOU WILL YIELD!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"

Reaper slammed Cassie into a door, the handle jabbing her already injured ribs. She cried out in pain as the man continued his assault before again grabbing her and dragging her closer to the stairs.

"How much easier this could have been on you! I can see now why that pathetic coward didn't try any harder to get you back! He must be so glad to be rid of the unfaithful wretch you are!"

Reaper stood at the top of the stairs, shaking Cassie by the shoulders. With every ounce of strength she had left, Cassie suddenly twisted out of his grasp and shoved him backward. As Reaper tumbled down the stairs, Cassie fell back onto the floor. She watched in shock as his limp body settled at the bottom of the stairs; tears streaming down her face. Finally forcing herself to move, Cassie ran down the stairs and stepped over the man, not daring to check if he was dead or alive before she ran from the house.

**23MC23**

Mark woke and sat up on the couch where he had been sleeping for over three weeks. He got up and crossed the room, kneeling down to stoke the dying fire before closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. The memory of the one he loved plagued Mark as he again wondered what torture Reaper had put… or was putting, his wife through.

"_I'll always be alright_," she had told him time and time again, "_As long as we're together_."

"Oh, Cass…"

Letting the tears fall just a little bit longer than normal, Mark eventually stood and composed himself before walking upstairs to wake his sons.

Once the boys were up and dressed, Mark let Daniel climb on his back before picking Matthew up and starting back downstairs.

"Papa, what Gan'Ma make breakfast?"

"I don't know, but we're having breakfast over here."

"Your breakfast yucky!"

"Hey, it's not that bad!"

"Yes it is."

"Your Grandpa and I survived just fine on my cooking."

"Why Gan'Ma cook Gan'Pa?"

Mark laughed and shook his head.

"Grandma cooks for Grandpa because-" Mark stopped short as he stepped inside the kitchen. "Cassie…"

Mark put the boys down before running to his wife and kneeling down beside her. Tears fell from Mark's eyes as he pulled his wife's bruised body into his lap.

"Cassie! Please, Cassie, wake up! Cassie!"

Daniel ran up to his parents, calling, "Mama! Mama!"

Tears streamed down Mark's face as he cradled his wife in his arms and looked up at his son.

"Daniel, go get Grandpa! Tell him Mama's hurt!"

Daniel ran outside and to his grandparents' home. He ran up their back porch steps and struggled to open the door.

"Gan'Pa! Gan'Pa!"

Lucas opened the kitchen door and knelt down in front of his grandson.

"Daniel, what is it?"

"It Mama! Mama hurt!"

Lucas, Milly, Micah, and Isaac all looked at each other before Lucas picked Daniel up and set him inside.

"Stay with your grandmother!"

Lucas ran across the yard and into his son's home to find Mark on the kitchen floor, holding his wife.

"Pa, the buckboard! Get the buckboard!"

Lucas grabbed Matthew and took him to Milly before running back outside, ignoring the questions being asked of him. Isaac ran after Lucas and started helping him hitch the team.

"Is it true?"

"She needs Doc, bad!"

As soon as the men were done with the team, they ran back to Mark and Cassie's home and helped Mark carry Cassie to the buckboard. Milly and Micah came out into the yard with the children, watching in shock.

"Isaac-" Lucas began, but was quickly interrupted.

"I'll take care of things here, you go!"

Lucas jumped up into the driver's seat and slapped the reins. The entire way into town, Lucas could hear his son pleading with his wife.

Finally, the team came to a stop in front of the doctor's office. Lucas and Mark carried Cassie inside as Lucas yelled for the doctor.

Alyssa looked up from the front desk as Andrew came from the office, both staring in shock.

"Room three, follow me," Andrew ordered.

Mark and Lucas followed Andrew back and put Cassie on the bed.

"Lucas, take Mark to the waiting room."

"Please," Mark pleaded. "I can't…"

"Let the doctor work, Son."

Lucas put his hands on his son's shoulders and directed Mark back to the waiting room.

"Pa, I have to be in there." Mark resisted as Lucas tried pushing his son into a chair. "I can't leave her again…"

"You're not leaving her. Let Andrew and Alyssa do their job; you'd just be in the way."

As he felt his son settle into the chair, Lucas relaxed his grip on Mark's shoulders and sat down beside his son.

The door suddenly swung open and Johnny ran inside to see Lucas sitting beside a distraught Mark.

"Lucas? Mark? I saw you drive into town… is it one of the children?"

"It's Cassie," Lucas replied.

"Cassie?! What happened?"

"I don't know…" Lucas looked to Mark but immediately knew his son wasn't going to be able to explain. "...Can you tell Ned and Helen?"

"...Ned and Helen? ...Ned and Helen!"

Johnny ran back out of the office.

Ten minutes later, he returned with Lou, Ned, Helen, and the children. They all looked to Lucas with questions in their eyes, but Lucas helplessly shrugged. They looked to Mark, but seeing his state, didn't dare say anything.

The family anxiously waited, the ticking clock the only noise to be heard inside the office.

Finally, Andrew came out. They all started to stand, but the doctor gestured for them to sit back down.

"She's not awake yet; I don't know how long it will be before she does wake up. ...She'll be alright, but her injuries… it'll be a long recovery."

"What kind of injuries?" Ned asked.

Andrew hesitated as he looked at the children, specifically Madelyn.

"...We best discuss that later, when the children aren't present. It could be some time before she wakes, and when she does… it may be a while before she can have visitors."

The group nodded in understanding before starting to take their leave.

"Johnny," Lucas began, "Can you or Curt let Micah and Milly know?"

"Sure thing, Lucas."

As the door shut behind everyone else, Mark looked up at Andrew.

"Can I see her? Please?"

"Mark, I want to say yes, but I think it's best if we wait. With her head injuries… I think absolute quiet is best for her."

"Please, Andrew," Mark begged.

"...As soon as she's awake and stable, I'll get you."

"But-"

"Mark, I know how much you want to be with her. But you also know how fragile the brain can be. She needs quiet, and when she wakes, I don't want her to be overwhelmed. I promise, as soon as I think it's alright, I'll let you see her."

**24MC24**

"Mark?"

Mark startled awake and looked up at Alyssa.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep…"

"Mark, she's starting to wake. Andrew decided you and Lucas could come back."

"Pa… no, no!"

As Mark started running out of the waiting room, he and Alyssa heard Cassie begin screaming. Mark ran into his wife's room to see Cassie pull herself from Andrew's grasp and throw herself into the corner of the room. Lucas and Andrew started approaching her as Cassie continued to scream.

"Lucas, hold her still while I get a sedative."

"No! Get away from me!"

"Pa, get out of here!"

Struggling with his fighting daughter-in-law, Lucas turned around.

"Mark?"

Mark ran up to them and pushed Lucas away from his screaming wife.

"Get out!"

"Leave me alone!" Cassie sobbed.

"Mark, I-"

"OUT!"

As Lucas stepped away, Mark turned his focus to his wife. He tried to hold her still as Andrew approached with a syringe.

"Cassie, please, it's alright!"

"NO! I WON'T!"

"Mark, hold her arm still!"

"I'm trying!"

Andrew finally injected Cassie with the contents of the syringe, but as he and Mark relaxed, Cassie suddenly ran across the room, tripping and falling to the floor. Mark and Andrew hurried to her and tried to help her up, but Cassie continued to fight them.

"No, NO!"

It was an agonizing three minutes as the medication slowly took effect and Cassie started to relax before finally falling asleep. Mark picked his wife up and carried her to the bed, gently pulling the blanket over her.

"I should have known better, Mark, I'm sorry," Andrew apologized. "I was hoping my first instinct was wrong. You, me, Lucas… none of us should have been in here when she woke. ...I'm sure she mistook us for him. I'll have Alyssa sit with her until she wakes again."

"...How long?"

"Half hour, hour maybe."

Andrew called his wife into the room and asked her to get the straps from the cabinet.

"Straps?" Mark asked in alarm.

"Mark, she could be a danger to herself."

"No, you'll scare her! She'll-"

"You saw what happened. I can't have her throwing herself into things or tripping; her condition is bad enough."

Mark painfully nodded before he returned to the waiting room. As he looked at Lucas, he could see the hurt in his father's eyes.

"Pa, I'm sorry. I should have warned you sooner… I should have thought to explain…"

"Explain what?"

"...You remember how I described Reaper to you and Micah when I first brought Laura here?"

"Of course…? Tall, blond hair, blue… oh, no…"

Mark slowly nodded as he sat down.

"I warned Laura, and she hid it well, but I could tell she struggled quite a bit when she first met you. ...Reaper could pass as your brother… he and Uncle Joseph could almost be twins. I'm sorry for yelling, but-"

"You don't need to apologize, Son. I needed to get out of there."

The men quietly waited for another forty minutes before Andrew came out.

"Alyssa just said she woke up."

Mark started to stand, but Andrew put a hand on his shoulder.

"She hasn't said anything yet. I'm going to let you go in there first because I think that will keep her the calmest. But Mark, you need to be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"...We don't know what Reaper put her through. But based on what we witnessed earlier, I'd say it was torture for her. You're… as a husband, you're going to want to hold her, to… to show her affection. But that might set her off."

Seeing the struggle in Mark's eyes, Lucas took over.

"Mark, do you remember the way they said Rachael reacted when she first woke up?"

"But I…" The words died on Mark's lips as he accepted what the other men were saying. "...I understand."

Mark walked back to the door of Cassie's room where Alyssa was waiting.

"If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you."

Mark took in a deep breath before turning the doorknob and pushing the door open.

"Cassie?"

Tears formed in Mark's eyes as he quietly shut the door behind him, eyes on his wife. She looked away, vibrant bruises lining her face.

Everything inside of Mark urged him to run to his wife and pull her into his arms, but he remembered what Andrew and his Pa had told him and kept his back to the door.

"...Can I come in?"

Cassie looked at Mark, her brow furrowing as her lower lip quivered.

"Cassie, please," Mark begged; tears falling down both their faces.

"I… I didn't want t-to say it," Cassie cried. "Mark, I never wan-wanted to leave you!"

Mark quickly strode towards the bed, fighting hard the urge to wrap his arms around his wife.

"I know..."

"Mark, he-he was going… going to kill you," Cassie sobbed. "He had a-a gun on you-you and s-said if… if I didn't make-make you leave…"

Mark reached forward to put a hand to his wife's face, but she instinctively pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"No, M-Mark," she sobbed. "Hold me, p-please… get these off-off of me and h-hold me!"

Without hesitation, Mark removed the straps that held his wife to the bed and pulled her into his arms. Cassie sobbed as she buried her head into her husband's shoulder, her entire body shaking.

"I'm sorry," Mark whispered, tears streaming down his face. "I am so sorry…"

"He… he was wait-waiting on the rise- the rise. He- he said I had two… I had two min-minutes to get you out- out of th-there! I did- I didn't mean what- what I said! I did- didn't wan… want to sl… slap you or- or say I… I did- didn't love… love you, I- I love you! B-but he… he was going t-to kill you!"

"It's alright…" Mark gently rocked his wife back and forth. "I'm sorry I left you…"

"No… no! I- I said wh-what I di-did to make… to make you lea-leave! He- he would… would have- have killed you!"

"I'm sorry," Mark hoarsely whispered, kissing his wife on top of the head. "I'm so sorry…"

Mark continued to hold his wife as she sobbed, clinging to him; tears running down his face as his heart continued to break.

**25MC25**

Lucas peeked his head inside the room to see Mark and Cassie in each other's arms, asleep. He walked up to the bed and pulled a blanket over them, sighing in concern as he saw the tear stains on both of their cheeks. He returned to the waiting room just as the door opened and Milly came in with the children.

"Papa, is Cassie alright?" Lydia asked as she ran up to Lucas, who picked her up.

"She will be, she is just going to need rest for quite a while."

"Me see Mama?" Daniel asked.

"Not yet, we have to wait until your Pa and Doc Andrew say it's alright."

"Lucas, how bad…?"

"I'll tell you about it later. Where's Micah and Isaac? You didn't drive yourself into town, did you?"

"No, they're at Johnny's office, waiting."

The family sat down in the waiting room, Lucas and Milly trying to keep the children entertained and their emotions in check at the same time.

About an hour later, Andrew went in to check on Cassie. He saw Mark awake, staring across the room with his arm around his wife.

"How did she react?"

"...She flinched at first," Mark quietly replied. "But then she asked me to hold her."

"Good. Would you mind waking her?"

Mark nodded and whispered into his wife's ear as he ever so gently shook her awake. Cassie slowly roused before looking up at Andrew in slight confusion, then remembered where she was.

"Cassie, how do you feel?"

After a few moments, Cassie answered in a whisper, "...It all hurts."

"Are you nauseated at all?"

Cassie nodded.

"I'll give you something to help with the pain, but it will also make you drowsy. ...Cassie, I need to know… is there any chance that…" The doctor hesitated to ask. "...That you could be pregnant?"

Cassie quickly shook her head, allowing Mark and Andrew to both breathe a sigh of relief.

"Alright. I'll get the medicine and give you a few hours to adjust to see how much it helps."

"The boys, can I see my boys?"

"Maybe this evening."

After Andrew gave Cassie the medicine, he went out to the waiting room to speak with Lucas and Milly.

"Doc, how is she?" Milly asked.

"She'll be alright. ...It is going to take time for both of them to cope with… with what happened, but she'll be alright."

"Can we see her?"

"I might let her see the boys this evening if she's doing alright, but I don't want to overwhelm her. Maybe tomorrow afternoon."

Lucas and Milly nodded in understanding.

"We'll be over at the hotel if they need anything."

Several hours later, Andrew checked on Cassie again before nodding in approval.

"Mark, your folks have the boys over at the hotel. I can get them if you want?"

"I'll walk over there, if you're alright by yourself, Cass."

Cassie slowly nodded with an ever so faint smile.

"I'll be back."

Mark went to give his wife a kiss on the forehead but stopped as she instinctively pulled back. He nodded in understanding, whispered, "I'm sorry," and left the office. Mark walked to the hotel and saw his family sitting inside the restaurant. Lucas and Milly stood as he approached the table, but he motioned for them to sit back down.

"Is Cassie alright?" Lucas asked.

"She will be," Mark answered with a nod. "I'm here for the boys, Cassie was asking to see them."

"Of course," Milly replied as she handed Matthew to Mark.

Daniel quickly got out of his seat and walked to his father's side, grabbing Mark's hand.

"I'll come back to pick them up in a little while," Lucas said.

"Thanks, Pa."

On the way back over to the clinic, Mark explained to his sons that they needed to be very gentle with their mother.

"Ma got real hurt, so we have to be careful. No jumping or bouncing, and we need to be really quiet."

Daniel nodded and Mark hoped that Matthew understood. They made their way back to Cassie's room, and a huge smile crossed her face as the door opened. Tears again welled in Cassie's eyes as she gave her sons several hugs and kisses.

"Mama, why you cry? You not happy?" Daniel asked.

"No, Daniel, I'm crying because I'm very happy to see you two."

"Mama, why you leave?"

"Daniel," Mark began to sharply reprimand his son, but Cassie took her husband's hand.

"It's alright, Mark." Cassie gave her boys another kiss as a lump swelled in her throat. "...I didn't want to, sweetheart. There was a very bad man who took me away from you. He… he wouldn't let me come home."

"...He 'urt you?"

"...Yes, sweetheart. But I'm not going away again."

"Mama, we go home?"

"Not yet, I have to stay here for a few more days, and… and then we can all go home."

Mark came around the other side of the bed and carefully sat down, thankful his family was together again.

"Were you good for your Pa while I was gone?"

Daniel looked at his Pa a little uneasily before answering.

"...No… me sorry…"

Mark took Daniel in his arms and gave him a hug.

"We've already dealt with that, Daniel. It's alright."

"...But me make you cry…"

Cassie looked at Mark in confusion, who looked to his son in bewilderment.

"What do you mean?"

"When me bad… you talked Gan'Pa and… and you cry… because me bad…"

"The things you did made me sad, but I was worried about your Ma and upset that I couldn't make you feel better."

"...Papa, you mad at me?"

"No, Son, I'm not."

Daniel gave his Pa another hug, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck.

The family talked for a little while before Mark noticed that Cassie was beginning to tire. He had the boys say goodnight before walking out to the front room where he found Lucas waiting.

"Thanks for picking them up."

"Let us know if you need anything."

"I will, Pa. Thanks."

It was a restless night for husband and wife as Cassie repeatedly woke up from nightmares. Mark would hold his wife as she cried herself back to sleep, gently whispering words of comfort to her.

**26MC26**

The following morning, Lucas opened the door for his wife before following her into the clinic. Andrew looked up from the desk and greeted them.

"Morning, Lucas, Milly."

"Morning, Andrew," Lucas replied. "How's Cassie?"

"...Tired and in pain… I think it was a difficult night."

Milly hesitated before asking, "...Has she talked about any of it?"

"No… it's obvious enough how she got her injuries, I didn't want to ask her."

"Can we see them?" Lucas asked.

"Let me check real quick and see how she's doing. I'll be right back."

Andrew walked back to Cassie's room and knocked, waiting for Mark to reply before entering.

"Cassie, has the medication started helping?"

"It's taking the edge off… Andrew, I haven't had my iron pills in weeks…"

Andrew shook his head.

"I completely forgot, I'll get some for you when you have lunch." He slightly paused before continuing, "...Lucas and Milly are here. Cassie, do you feel up to having visitors?"

When Cassie hesitated, Mark looked down at his wife.

"You don't have to, Cass. I already explained to Pa that…"

"No… no, it's alright. ...It'll be good to see your parents again."

Andrew nodded and turned to leave the room. A few moments later, there was a brief knock on the door.

"Come in," Mark called.

When Lucas and Milly entered the room, Milly nearly froze in place, appalled by her niece's injuries. Lucas kept gently nudging her forward as Milly put a smile on her face.

"...Cassie, how do you feel?" Lucas asked, keeping his distance as Milly stepped closer to their daughter-in-law. When Cassie hesitated in answering, Lucas quickly went on, "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"...Uncle Lucas, you don't have to stand there, you can come closer."

"Are you sure?"

Cassie nodded with a gentle smile.

"Are the boys behaving?"

"Like perfect angels," he replied. "Though they keep asking when they can see you next."

"Where are they?"

"Lou's watching them."

"Can you bring them over this afternoon, please?"

"Of course."

"As long as Andrew says it's alright," Mark added. "We don't need you wearing yourself out."

"How can I do that when you and Andrew won't even let me-" Cassie suddenly stopped and grimaced, holding her hand to her side.

"Should I get Andrew?" Lucas asked in concern.

"No… I'm alright… my ribs are just going to be sore for a while. ...Tell me, did your son keep things in order or do I have a pigsty to clean when I get back on my feet?"

"Hey, I run a pretty tight ship! And you won't be lifting one finger at home until a week after Andrew gives you the all-clear."

"Laura, I completely forgot, is she..." Again, Cassie found herself unable to go on as the pain of repositioning became too much.

"Laura's perfectly fine," Lucas assured. "Worried about you, but fine."

"We'll let you rest," Milly said with a smile. "If you two need anything, have Andrew let us know."

"Thanks, Ma, Pa."

After everyone said goodbye, Lucas and Milly headed back to the waiting room. Lucas could see the tears welling in his wife's eyes and pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright…"

"Oh, Lucas… what did he do to her?"

"...The important thing is that she's home."

A few minutes later, Lucas and Milly headed to the hotel to pick up the children. On the way back out, they nearly ran into Ned on the boardwalk.

"Sorry," the deputy apologized. "Have you heard anything about Cassie this morning?"

"We were just over there. ...She's in pretty bad shape, but, like normal, trying to keep everyone from worrying about her."

"You think it'd be alright if I stopped by?"

"I'd wait a while," Milly said. "I think she needed some rest."

"Alright, see you later."

Ned did the rounds and finished some things up at the office before making his way to the clinic. As he entered, Mark was walking into the waiting room from the hallway.

"Mark, how is she?"

"...Stable," he replied. "...I was just going to get us an early lunch. I'm sure she'd appreciate the company."

"...You doing alright?"

"...Yes and no. I have so many questions… primarily where Reaper's at. ...But I can't ask her that."

"...We're here if you need anything."

"Thanks."

As Mark left the clinic, Ned made his way back to his sister's room. He knocked and waited for a reply before entering.

"I hear..." The teasing remark Ned was about to make died on his lips as he looked at his sister. Her pale, gaunt face was lined with vibrant bruises; one of her eyes was nearly swollen shut, and the fact that someone had tried to strangle her was marked by more bruises on her throat.

"I must really look a sight. Are you just going to stare at me all day?"

"No, you look fine. I'm just surprised by how good-"

"Ned Osborne, you should know better than to lie to me."

"How do you feel?"

As Ned sat down on the side of the bed, Cassie let out a small cry of pain, causing him to stand again.

"What? What is it? Should I get Andrew?"

"...You just jostled my ribs, I'll be fine."

Ned pulled up a chair and sat down beside his sister.

"What's wrong with your ribs?"

"Bruised most of them... I think Andrew said I broke two or three."

"And your wrist?" Ned asked, noticing that it was wrapped.

"Just a sprain."

"Well if that's all, I don't know what you're doing sitting around here," Ned teased.

"The hotel makes better food than I do, I figured lying around here for a few days would be worth it."

Ned laughed, Cassie gently chuckling, trying not to agitate her ribs. Ned reached out and took his sister's hand.

"...You alright?"

A tear fell from the corner of Cassie's eye as she looked up at the ceiling.

"...Ned, I've never been so scared in my entire life..."

"It's alright... it's all over now..."

Tears proceeded to fall down Cassie's cheeks as she closed her eyes. Ned gently rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"You're home now, it's alright."

After a few more moments, Cassie took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She then furrowed her brow and turned to look at her brother.

"...Wait just a minute, what are you doing here?"

"Mark didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm done at the border, Anker transferred me back here. We moved in back home a little over a week ago and I've been helping at the office since Monday."

"So Helen and Amelia are-" Cassie wasn't thinking and started sitting up, only to be interrupted by the pain.

Ned helped her slowly lay back down as he replied, "Yes, they're here too. Over at the hotel, actually. ...I wanted to see how well you were doing before I brought Helen and a rowdy toddler over."

"If I can handle my two sons, I think I can handle my niece. Will you bring them over later?"

"Sure. ...Cass, if you need anything, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"...How about sneaking some chocolate in here when Andrew's not looking? He has me on oatmeal and broth."

"I think I can manage that."

Several days later, Andrew released Cassie from the clinic. Lucas drove Mark and Cassie back to the ranch where they were greeted by the rest of the family.

"Alright, let them through," Lucas finally told the children. "I'm sure Cassie is looking forward to being back in her own home."

Cassie gently smiled as Mark carefully picked her up; but deep down, she wasn't looking forward to it. Deep down, Cassie was absolutely dreading it.

**27MC27**

The next morning, Daniel startled awake when he heard a scream. He ran from his bedroom to see his Ma in her bedroom doorway, slowly sinking to the floor as she continued to scream.

Not seeing his Pa, Daniel ran downstairs calling for him. Not finding Mark anywhere in the house, Daniel struggled to get the front door open before running across the yard.

"Papa! Papa!"

Hearing his son's voice, Mark came from the barn and met Daniel in the yard, picking him up.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Papa, it Mama! She 'urt!"

Mark ran inside with Daniel and heard his wife screaming from upstairs. He ran up the staircase and found Cassie lying on the floor in a fetal position.

"Daniel, stay in your room with your brother."

"...Yes, Papa."

Mark shut the door behind his son and strode to his wife, kneeling down beside her. He started putting his hand on her shoulder, but she sat up and retreated into the bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Cassie!" Mark called as he pounded on the door.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Cass-"

"GET AWAY!"

"Mark?"

Mark walked to the banister and looked over into the foyer to see his Pa.

"It's Cassie... she went into shock again..."

Lucas ran up the stairs, his daughter-in-law's screams and sobs almost bringing tears to his own eyes.

"Can you please take the boys to your house?"

Lucas nodded and went into his grandsons' bedroom.

"Gan'Pa, Mama 'right?"

"She'll be alright, she's just scared," Mark told his son. "Go with Grandpa, it'll be alright."

As soon as Lucas had the boys out of the house, Mark continued to plead with his wife, but soon realized he was only making things worse. Mark turned his back to the door and slid to the ground, fighting the tears that burned in his eyes.

Half an hour later, Mark realized Cassie had finally calmed to quiet cries. He hurried downstairs and got the key to their bedroom before slowly making his way inside. He found his wife lying on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"Cassie?"

Cassie looked up at Mark and continued to cry. Moving ever so slowly, Mark knelt down beside his wife and pulled her into his arms, gently rocking her.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"Shh... no, Cass. Don't be sorry."

"I thought he was here..."

"No, no... he won't ever touch you again..."

Cassie eventually fell asleep in Mark's arms before he gently set her in bed. He brushed her hair out of her face, his heart aching as he saw the faded bruises.

Mark walked to his parents' house, Daniel seeing him first.

"Mama?"

"She'll be alright. Pa, I need to stay home from the range today."

"I understand. Is there anything you need?"

Mark looked between his parents before asking, "Can you keep the boys tonight?"

"Of course," Milly replied.

"Daniel, come here, I want to talk to you for a minute."

Mark took his son out to the porch and sat down with him on the steps, Daniel on his lap.

"I want you to know that you did right this morning when you came to get me. I told you to stay in your room because I had to help Mama, not because you were in trouble. Understand?"

Daniel nodded.

"There's a lot going on right now, Partner. A lot of things that the grownups have to talk about, especially me and your Ma. You might be spending a lot of time with Grandma and Grandpa while I try to help Mama feel better, but I want you to know that we still love you very much. As soon as it's alright, we'll all go home for good. But I need you to be a big boy and help your grandma with Matthew, alright?"

Daniel nodded before asking, "Papa, why Mama scared?"

Mark looked at his son for a long moment, not knowing how to answer.

"...She kinda had a bad dream."

"...You read story to her?"

Mark smiled at his son's innocence.

"...I'll find some way to make her feel better. Now, why don't you head back in? It looked like Grandma was just about done with breakfast."

Mark opened the door for his son and then closed it as Daniel ran inside. He walked to the end of the porch and took off his hat, blowing out a deep breath as he looked into the distance.

A few minutes later, Mark suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll take time, but she'll be alright."

"Will she?" Mark ran his hand over his face and looked up at Lucas. "Pa, I can't stand to see her like this..."

"She will, because you'll be there to support her every step of the way. Don't give up."

Mark returned home and walked back upstairs to his and Cassie's bedroom. Not wanting to wake his wife by getting in the bed beside her, Mark sat down on the floor next to Cassie's side of the bed and opened his Bible.

Mark didn't know how much time had passed when he suddenly heard his wife startle awake. He put the Bible on the nightstand and sat on the bed beside her, gently running his hand up and down her arm.

"It's alright…"

"Oh, Mark, I just wanted to die!"

Mark laid down and put his arms around Cassie, tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I love you, Cass. I can't tell you how sorry I am that he put you through that… that I… I let him take you…"

"It's not your fault." Cassie shook her head as she looked up at her husband. "You didn't let him take me... you stood there as I slapped you and screamed at you!"

Mark could hear the guilt in his wife's voice and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"This isn't your fault, either, Cass." Mark hesitated before continuing, "...I understand that you may need more time, but when you want to talk about it; all of it, or just part of it… I'm here to listen…"

Cassie began sobbing as she buried her head into Mark's shoulder; he knew it wasn't time yet. He simply tightened his arms around her as much as he could without causing her more pain.

"I love you."

**28MC28**

That night, Mark suddenly woke as a chill ran up his spine. He felt around for Cassie, but soon realized she wasn't there. Trying not to panic, Mark pulled on his jeans and ran through the house, calling for his wife. As Mark walked onto the porch, he saw that a lamp had been lit in the barn. Running across the yard, Mark headed that direction and entered the outbuilding, relieved but bewildered to find his wife asleep on the army cot. He quietly approached her before kneeling down and gently shaking her awake.

Cassie woke with a start and grabbed her rifle before turning around.

"Cass, it's me!"

Cassie slowly let out a deep breath as she let Mark take the rifle from her.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing out here?"

There were tears in Cassie's voice as she replied, "I... I... I couldn't be in that house any longer!"

Mark protectively wrapped his arms around her as Cassie burst into tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm already enough of a burden to you, I-"

Mark interrupted Cassie as he put his hands on both sides of her face.

"You are not a burden to me, do you understand? You are my wife and I will do whatever it takes to make you feel safe, you hear?"

Cassie slowly nodded as tears continued to trickle down her face. Mark started to give her a kiss but stopped before Cassie had time to react.

"I'll be right back."

Mark handed Cassie her rifle and left the barn, returning a few minutes later with the army cot from his parents' barn and a few extra blankets. He set up the cot beside his wife before blowing out the lantern, getting into bed beside Cassie and wrapping his arm around her.

The silence of the night was suddenly broken when Mark heard Cassie whisper in a broken voice, "He wanted me to be his wife."

"He what?"

"...It was like it was all a sick game to him," Cassie cried. "Waiting to see how long I would last before... before I chose him over you. He said he wasn't going to force me... he wanted me to come to him. But it made no sense! Because every… every time I refused…" More tears fell down Cassie's face. "...First, he would beat me until… until I could hardly move and then… then he would sit there and... and… Mark, he wouldn't stop kissing me!"

Mark protectively wrapped his arms around his wife as her body shook with sobs.

"Mark, I... I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry?" Mark asked in shock. "Cassie, you don't have anything to be sorry for!"

"I…" Cassie choked on her tears. "Yes I do... part of me wanted to give in! Not because I loved him or desired it, but… I… I didn't… know how long I could take it. He got more and more violent and… and…"

"No, Cassie." Mark turned Cassie around and cupped his wife's face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"...I can't stop reliving it!" Cassie sobbed. "I couldn't get away! He kept me by his side or locked in the bedroom. I tried to run away, but he caught me and the next opportunity he had... he beat me so hard... I thought he was going to kill me!"

Mark wrapped his arms around his wife as she cried, her entire body shaking.

"He went on and on about how he would kill you and the boys if I tried running away and… the way he looked at me… the way he kissed me… the way he ran his hands down my body…"

Mark's heart broke as he held his sobbing wife.

"Cassie…"

"How can you even look at me?! After all I let him do…"

"No, Cassie! You did not 'let' him do anything! You survived. I thank God you survived!"

"I don't deserve to be alive!"

"That's not true! I don't know what I'd do, what any of us would do without you! Please, Cassie…"

Cassie wrapped her arms around Mark's neck as she buried her head into his shoulder and continued to sob.

"He won't let go of me! I still feel like a prisoner! I can't get him out of my mind!"

"You're safe, Cassie. He can't touch you. I won't leave you, I promise he won't touch you again..."

Mark continued to hold his wife until she finally fell asleep in his arms. Mark laid awake for a long time, the sound of his wife's sobs echoing in his head.

"...I'll die before that monster comes anywhere near you again."

**29MC29**

Early the next morning, Mark and Cassie walked over to his parents' house. They waited in the front room until Lucas and Milly finally came from their bedroom.

"Mark? Cassie? Is everything alright?" Lucas asked.

"We need to talk to you," Mark replied.

Lucas and Milly looked at each other before sitting down and waiting for Mark to explain.

"Cassie and I are going to spend some time at the hotel. ...Too much has taken place here for us to be able to deal with... with what happened. We do want the boys with us, but... it might be a few nights before..."

"They can stay as long as they need to," Milly quickly assured.

"Pa, I'll come out and help with the cattle, I just-"

"You don't need to explain, Son. You two take as much time as you need." Knowing by the look in Mark's eye that his son needed to talk, Lucas asked, "Do you want some help with your barn this morning?"

"...Cass, are you going to be alright if I...?"

"Go ahead," Cassie quietly answered. "I'm fine."

The two men left the house and walked to Mark's barn. As they entered, Lucas looked in confusion between the two cots and his son.

"I would've asked you before I borrowed it, but it was well after midnight."

"I don't care about that, you know you don't have to ask for anything around here. Is this where you two slept?"

Mark nodded.

"...I woke up and Cassie was gone. I came out here and... and she said she just couldn't stand being in that house anymore. She didn't talk specifically about what happened inside, but she did talk about some of what he put her through, and Pa... Pa, it was pure torture!"

Mark slammed his fist against the barn wall as Lucas came up behind his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's so scared… and I know I need to wait until she's ready, but…" Tears fell from Mark's eyes. "I don't think I even know the half of it. What else did he put her through?! What did that monster do to my wife?!"

Lucas pulled his son into his arms, knowing the pain his son was experiencing.

"I know it's hard, Son. Just focus on what's important. Remember that she's home, she's safe."

"Is she, Pa?" Mark asked, taking a step back. "We still don't know what happened. Reaper could be anywhere! What kind of a husband lets someone do that to his wife?!" Mark sank to his knees, hot tears running down his face.

"You did not "let" him do this to her, Mark."

"I knew it wasn't her talking! I knew he had to have done something to make her say what she did… and I still left!"

"You had the boys to think of, Mark. She told you to go. He would've killed you, maybe both of you had you not left."

"Pa, I'm not strong enough… I can't do this…"

Lucas knelt down beside Mark, keeping his hand on his son's shoulder.

"You don't have to face this alone, Mark. We're here for you."

"I had one job... protect... and look what-"

"Your job was, and still is, to love her, Mark. You've done nothing but that since before you even realized you did love her. Just keep showing her that love. Be gentle and patient, and together you'll work through this."

Mark slowly looked up at Lucas, replying in a near whisper.

"Pa... I can't even kiss my own wife. That's how much this monster broke her. ...How are we supposed to "work through" that?"

"...I don't know. But you'll find a way, just as long as you don't give up."

After breakfast that morning, Cassie and Mark explained things to Daniel before they told their boys goodbye. Instead of going straight to town, Mark took Cassie to Miller's pond where they spent the majority of their day. Mark started to suggest that they head to town but saw the look in his wife's eye.

"What is it?"

"Mark… do you… can I… can we talk about what happened?"

"Only if you're ready."

Cassie nodded and rested her head against her husband's chest.

"...I woke up that morning and he was waiting on the other side of our bedroom door for me. I tried to scream, but he grabbed me and covered my mouth. ...When I stopped struggling, he let me go and I ran for the rifle... but I wasn't fast enough." The lump in Cassie's throat continued to swell as she went on, "Mark, he held me over the banister and warned that if I didn't cooperate..." Cassie's voice broke as she relived the memory.

"Shh..." Mark held his wife and gently rocked her back and forth. "If you need to stop, we can talk more later."

"No..." Cassie shook her head. "I can't keep this all inside..."

"...Alright."

"He made me take the boys next door and tell Aunt Milly I was sick. He said he would kill them if I tried anything." Cassie briefly paused before going on, "He… he made me write that note and the first time I tried warning you, and that made him angry. He dragged me to the sink where I had left a bucket of water… I tried fighting against him, but I couldn't... he was too strong! He kept pushing me under and then finally pulled me up, asking if I was going to cooperate… so I wrote what he wanted. Mark, I felt sick writing those words… I knew how much it was going to hurt you…"

Mark shook his head.

"No, Cass. I knew they weren't your words. I knew he had forced you into writing them."

"...Then we left, riding double on his horse. That afternoon we took a break from riding… Mark I didn't know what to do. I was scared. The way he talked, the way he acted towards me… I tried running away after I thought he had fallen asleep, but…" Cassie's voice again broke. "He wasn't asleep… he grabbed me and threw me to the ground… he started hitting me and kicking me…"

Mark held his wife tighter as she pressed herself closer to him.

"...I eventually passed out and when I woke up, he was untying me. We headed to that cabin where you found me and... the nightmare I had been living was just the beginning..."

Mark waited for his wife to find her voice again, reassuringly running his hand up and down her back, resting his head on hers.

"...Because I had tried running away, he tied me to the porch railing that night. The next morning someone came riding up and said you were coming. He became violent again and said I had to get rid of you or he would kill you. Mark, my heart sank when I saw you ride up. It took every bit of effort I had to slap you, to say the things I did… and you weren't listening and I knew I had to get you out of there…"

Cassie began sobbing as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Cassie. I should've known better… I should've found a way…"

"There was no way, Mark! I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, or the thought of the boys growing up without you! ...After... after you left…" Cassie struggled to go on, unsure if she could talk about everything that had happened. "...It wasn't long before we rode out again. We eventually arrived at this house... he showed me to a room... there were no windows... the door was locked on my side. It was then that I realized that he meant what he had said. He really did... he really thought he was going to make a wife of me. ...And I realized then that I was going to be this man's slave for the rest of my life. He made me cook, clean, draw water, do chores... beating me every chance he got, every night I refused to do what he wanted me to. ...There were a few nights he wasn't quite as violent... I soon found out that was only because he had social engagements for us to go to and wanted me to look halfway decent. ...One day we went to a luncheon and then a dinner party where I was introduced… as his wife. ...When we were asked about having any children… he taunted me with the boys. He said our two boys had died earlier that year. It was a difficult evening; I was so exhausted and felt so sick I could hardly walk straight, yet he insisted on us dancing. I passed out… and that enraged him. As soon as we returned to the house..." Cassie buried her head into his shoulder for a few moments before resting her head on his chest again. "...Eventually, I passed out and I woke the next morning, tied up in the bedroom again."

Mark could feel his wife trembling in his arms.

"The beatings, the threats… they just continued to get worse. He would go on about how you would never love me. That I was a despicable woman and that you must've been glad to be rid of me. That I was an unfaithful wife and…" Cassie choked on her tears, unable to go on.

"No, Cassie, no… I will never stop loving you. You did nothing wrong."

"...One morning... he just snapped. He wasn't going to wait any longer. He was going to beat me until I gave in..."

Mark ran his hand through his wife's hair, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"We were struggling at the top of the staircase and I managed to move just right, forcing him to let go as I... I shoved him down the stairs. He didn't get up. ...I didn't dare see if he was alive or not. I ran to the corral and jumped on a horse. I didn't even know which direction I was going, but I rode, as fast as I could away from that place. The horse tripped and threw me a while later. I woke up the next morning and got my bearings before heading north. I found the horse eventually and was able to ride her most of the way before she finally gave out. ...I didn't think I was going to make it. I don't even remember making it home… I just remember finally hearing your voice and realizing I had survived. ...But when I woke up, it was like I was dreaming… I still saw him and I thought… I thought he was going to kill me…"

"I'm sorry, Cassie… I'm so sorry… I went back with Pa, to try to get you back… but you were already gone… I…"

"You did what I wanted you to do. Our boys needed you, and I couldn't let him kill you. You know what he's like… he would have killed you, Mark."

"Cassie, I…"

Mark didn't know how to express what he was feeling. His heart was broken over what his wife had endured.

"Please, Mark, just hold me… tell me I'm safe and hold me…"

"You're safe, Cass." Mark tightened his grip around his wife. "I love you, you're safe…"

**30MC30**

That evening, Mark returned to his and Cassie's hotel room after taking their dishes from supper down to the kitchen. He sat down on the bed beside his wife and took her hand.

"Cass... do you think you can remember the general direction of the cabin?"

"Maybe... why?"

"I want to ask Curt and Uncle Johnny to go back and take care of the body."

As Cassie slowly nodded, Mark pulled a map out of his back pocket. Cassie studied it for several minutes before taking the pencil Mark offered and circling a few locations of the map.

"...As best I can remember, I think it would be one of those places."

"...If I go talk to them for a few minutes, are you going to be alright?"

Cassie nodded.

Mark started to leave the room again, but his wife's voice stopped him.

"...What if there isn't a body?"

"...I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

Mark headed across the street to the marshal's office, thankful that all three lawmen were present.

"Staff meeting?" Mark teased.

"Pick a number between one and ten," Johnny said.

"Alright...?"

"Curt?"

"Seven."

"Ned?"

"Five."

"And I pick two. What was it?"

"Three."

Ned and Curt laughed as Johnny dropped into his chair.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"What was all that about?"

"We were just deciding who has to work the last weekend of August," Curt laughed. "And your uncle gets to deal with all those ranch hands..."

"Lucky you."

"What brings you over?" Johnny asked.

"...Cass and I finally talked about it today."

The men quickly quieted and waited for Mark to go on.

"She got away by shoving him down a staircase. It either knocked him out, or it killed him. I... I was wondering..."

"Just tell us where, Mark," Johnny interrupted. "We'll check it out for you."

Mark pulled the map out of his pocket and pointed to the areas his wife had circled.

"She thinks it's one of those three places. ...She was disoriented, but..."

"I don't care if we have to spend a month looking, we'll find it," Ned assured.

"Ned, I would understand if you wanted to stay. I-"

"I'm going."

"Why don't Ned and I go," Curt suggested. "We're younger, we'll be able to cover more ground, faster."

"You calling me old?"

"If the shoe fits," Ned teased. "...We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thank you both," Mark offered. "You have no idea what this means to me."

**31MC31**

A few mornings later, Mark looked out the window to see Lucas pulling the team to a stop in front of the hotel.

"The family's here," he announced as he turned around.

Cassie walked to Mark's side, waving down at her sons.

"We better get down there."

Mark started to turn, but Cassie caught his arm.

"...Mark?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for waiting."

Cassie reached up and cupped Mark's face in her hands, giving him a long, very passionate kiss. As they parted, Mark looked deep into his wife's eyes.

"Cass... I love you. If your feeling comfortable around me meant waiting... there was no question about it."

Mark wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a gentle kiss, then another that turned passionate.

They became lost in each other's eyes before their moment was suddenly broken by a knock at the door.

"Okay, this just isn't fair... can we send them back home for a few more hours?"

"Mark McCain!"

Mark smiled and gave his wife another gentle kiss before they walked to the door and greeted their family. Everyone made their way down to the lobby as Daniel asked if he and Matthew got to stay at the hotel that night.

"We'll see, it depends on how your mother is feeling after today."

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Cassie?" Milly asked.

"I have to face everyone at some point... and I'd much rather do it with family around."

The McCain families spent the day running errands together. No one missed the strange stares they all got, but they chose to ignore it and continue on their way. Well after the restaurant had closed for lunch, the McCains and Micah sat in a booth visiting.

"Didn't Isaac want to get off the ranch?" Mark asked at one point in the conversation.

"He actually rather enjoys it," Milly replied. "He just... oh no, I forgot..."

"Forgot what?" Mark asked.

"Well Isaac has quite a sweet tooth it turns out and asked me to pick up some lemon drops."

"I want some," Lydia declared.

"Me too," Daniel echoed; Matthew soon following suit and declaring, "Me! Me!"

"I guess we'll be going back to Lorrie's," Milly chuckled.

"...Aunt Milly, I can take them over," Cassie volunteered.

Everyone looked at Cassie in surprise.

"What?"

"...Do you want me to go with you, Cass?" Mark asked.

"...No, that's alright. We'll just be a few minutes."

"If you're sure..."

Cassie nodded as Mark stood to let his wife and sons out of the booth. Lydia jumped down from her chair at the end of the table and followed. As they walked out of the hotel, Lucas turned to his son.

"She's come a long way."

Mark nodded.

"It's been an extremely long few days, but... we're both adjusting. Thank you for watching the boys. Have they been behaving?"

"As much as a one and three year old can," Micah chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They've been just fine," Milly assured.

"Are you going to let the boys stay," Lucas began, "Or do you want us to keep them for another night?"

"...Would you mind keeping then one more night? There are a few more things Cass and I... need to..."

"No problem at all."

The four continued talking until they heard the children running back into the restaurant. Mark stood and turned around, immediately sensing that something was wrong.

"Cass?"

Cassie handed Matthew to Mark and ran from the restaurant.

"Let me take him, Mark," Lucas offered, holding out his arms.

Mark handed his youngest son to Lucas and ran after his wife. He found her in their hotel room, face down on the bed, crying.

"Cassie? What's wrong? Cassie?"

"Just leave me alone, Mark! Leave me alone, please!"

Mark sat on the bed beside his wife and gently rubbed her back.

"Please, Cass, tell me what's going on."

"Please go away..."

"...I'll come check on you in a little while."

Mark returned to the restaurant, Lucas, Milly, and Micah's faces all asking him what happened.

"I don't know, she just asked me to leave her alone."

Mark turned to Lydia and asked, "Do you know why Cassie is upset?"

"We just got candy and left," Lydia replied.

An hour later, Mark returned to their room and tried getting Cassie to talk, but she still refused. As the rest of the family went to visit with Ned and Helen for a while, Mark stayed in the hotel lobby, periodically checking on his wife.

When the family returned to have supper, Mark tried getting Cassie to come down, but she insisted she wasn't hungry. At a loss for what to do, Mark gave into his wife's refusal and returned to the restaurant.

"Still no luck?" Milly asked.

"Afraid not."

Due to the turn of events, it was a rather quiet dinner as they all silently ate their meals. Finally, Lydia broke the silence.

"Papa, what's a whore?"

The adults all nearly choked on their food as they stared at Lydia.

"...Am I in trouble?"

"Where did you hear that?" Lucas demanded.

"Well today, Mr. Barnes told Miss Lorrie Cassie was-"

"Never mind," Lucas quickly interrupted.

Mark threw his napkin on the table and stormed out of the restaurant. While the rest of the family thought Mark was headed to his wife, the rancher ran down the street to the saloon, stopping just inside the swinging doors.

"Alright, Willie, you've always wanted a fight. Now you've got one!"

Everyone in the saloon turned around and stared at Mark in shock. Willie slowly got up from the bar, meeting Mark halfway across the room.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd actually grow a backbone, McCain."

"No one talks about my wife like that and gets away with it!"

"Oh... you heard. ...Then you must've also heard that I think your Pa had to go out there and drag her back here to save face!"

As Mark threw the first punch, Sweeney and the rest of the men in the saloon stood there in shock. The fight quickly escalated, Sweeney realizing things might start getting out of hand. He ran across the street to the marshal's office and found Johnny at the desk.

"You better get over to the saloon!"

"Which drunks is it this time?"

"It's no drunk; it's your nephew!"

"What?!"

The men ran back to the saloon where they found Mark and Willie still at it. Willie shoved Mark into an unoccupied table before Mark bounced back up and lunged at the man. Sweeney taking Willie and Johnny taking Mark, the barkeep and marshal attempted to break up the fight.

"Let go of me!" Mark yelled.

"You have no right!" Willie declared. "He started it!"

"You've been asking for this day for ten years!"

"Mark," Johnny yelled. "That's enough!"

Both men feigned relaxing so the men behind them would let go, only to lunge at each other again. As Sweeney grabbed Willie, Johnny again restrained his nephew.

"I said that's enough! I don't want to lock you both up for disturbing the peace, but you know I will!"

"...Fine," Mark griped.

"See what I mean about no backbone," Willie said as both men were released.

"I didn't say I was done! Willie, let's go."

"Go where?"

"To where we can't disturb anyone's peace!"

"Mark," Johnny warned.

"Stay out of this, Marshal!"

The rest of the men in the saloon all watched as Willie and Mark walked out of the building.

"...Johnny," Sweeney began, "...I have a feeling you should go get Lucas."

**32MC32**

"...Am I in trouble?" Lydia asked again after having heard a long lecture on the word she had used.

"No," Lucas said. "Just don't you ever use that word again."

"Yes, sir."

"Lucas!"

Everyone at the table turned to see Johnny quickly making his way towards them.

"Johnny, what is it?"

"Mark got into a fight at the saloon and-"

"The saloon?!" Milly declared. "Mark's in a fight at the saloon?!"

"Well he was, but when Sweeney and I broke it up, he and Willie decided to take it out of town."

"I'll be back."

Lucas quickly got up and followed Johnny out of the hotel, then down the street. It wasn't long before they caught sight of the crowd making its way out of town.

"Do you know who started it?" Lucas asked.

"Mark did," Higgins called as they passed him.

Lucas stopped and turned to the man.

"Mark instigated it, or he started it?"

"What difference does it make?" Johnny asked.

"Both," Higgins answered.

Johnny and Lucas ran to the front of the crowd where Willie and Mark were getting ready to go at it again.

"Mark, hold on," Lucas called.

"Stay out of this, Pa!"

"I will. Just remember that you could have charges to face when this is over."

"Lucas?!" Johnny declared.

"Charges," Willie mused. "By the time I'm done with you, McCain, there won't be any man left to charge."

Willie and Mark lunged at each other, Johnny staring at his brother-in-law in disbelief.

"I got you to put a stop to this, not go along with it!"

"He's a man, Johnny. He wants to get into a fight, he can get into a fight."

"Am I hearing you right?"

"He's defending his wife's honor; I'm certainly not going to stop him!"

"...Oh."

The men watched as Mark and Willie continued to relentlessly punch each other. There were a few times Lucas started to become concerned for his son, but Mark refused to give in and somehow continued to get out from underneath the other man. Slowly but surely, the tables started to turn in Mark's favor. Finally, Mark was on top of Willie, his right knee pinning the man to the ground as Mark twisted and held the man's arm behind his back. He bent down and whispered so no one else could hear.

"I'm not going to make you call uncle, Willie. But we are going to sit here until you've admitted that you're nothing but a low down liar. Then tomorrow, you're going to go around and apologize to everyone you've gossiped to like an old church widow and tell them you were making noise for no other reason than to upset me. If you don't, I'd be happy to do this all over again. And one last thing... don't you ever approach my wife. Do I make myself clear?" Mark twisted Willie's arm a bit more as he finished.

"Alright, alright!" Willie yelled. "I take it back, I was lyin'!"

Mark let Willie up, but stayed kneeling on the ground.

"Show's over, folks," Johnny called. "Everybody go home."

Johnny and Lucas watched as the crowd turned and went back to town. As soon as everyone had cleared out, Mark let himself fall back onto the ground as he let out a moan.

"Mark," Lucas called, walking to his son. "Where does it hurt?"

"More like where does it not hurt," Mark mumbled. "Just give me a minute..."

"Let's get you over to Doc's."

"I'm fine, Pa, really..."

"You took quite a beating," Johnny said. "I think you oughta get checked over. Your wife already isn't going to be happy with you."

"This is the one case where she can be as unhappy as she wants. I'd do it again in a heartbeat after what he said."

Mark started to sit up, sharply inhaling as pain radiated through his chest. Lucas offered his son a hand and helped Mark to his feet.

The three men walked back to the hotel; Milly gasping as she saw Mark enter the restaurant.

"Mark?!"

Micah turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to see what Willie looks like."

"Unfortunately he doesn't look as bad. I don't fight dirty like he does."

"Who won?"

"Micah!" Milly exclaimed.

"Willie won't be opening his big mouth again to do anything except apologize," Mark replied, holding his hand to his ribcage.

"Papa, is Mark in trouble?"

Mark looked at his sister and asked, "For what?"

"Fighting."

Everyone chuckled, but Mark's laughter was cut short as he put his hands on the back of his sister's chair and groaned.

"No, I'll explain later," Lucas said. "Mark are you really sure you're alright?"

"By the look of him I would say he isn't," the older Doc Burrage said as he approached the family.

"Doc, what are you doing here?"

"I just happened to be eating supper with Mr. Hamilton. Let's get you over to my office."

"I'm fine, it's just some bruises."

Doc reached out and touched Mark's ribcage.

"Alright, alright!" Mark took a step away. "I'll go."

Doc and Mark headed to the clinic as the doctor asked what Mark had gotten himself into.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? If I didn't know better, I'd say you got into a fight."

"Well maybe I did."

"That's not like you."

"I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Suit yourself."

As Doc examined Mark's ribs, he gave Mark a cloth to clean some of the blood from his face. Doc then moved on to Mark's right, swelling eye and felt around the socket.

"That's going to be a nice bruise come morning. Thankfully I think the bone around it is fine. Two of your ribs are bruised, thankfully I don't think they're cracked or broken. Just take it easy for the next few days while they heal and put some witch hazel on those bruises. Now, how about letting me see your wrist?"

"How did you-"

"I've been doing this longer than not, I know what to expect from a man who's just been in a fight."

Mark let Doc take a look at his right hand before the doctor started wrapping it.

"Now that's going to take a little bit longer to heal... it's just a sprain, but a fairly severe one."

"...Thanks, Doc."

"Not a problem."

When Mark and Doc Burrage stepped from the clinic, Mark saw Curt and Ned dismounting in front of the marshal's office.

"I have to take care of something real quick, would you mind telling my family I'll be there in a few minutes?"

"Sure thing."

Mark approached the two deputies and caught the door before it closed behind Curt.

"Find anything?"

Both men turned around, shocked by Mark's condition.

"Just what happened to you?" Ned asked.

"I'll tell you about it some other time. Did you find it?"

Both men slowly nodded.

"...And?" Mark asked, concerned by their hesitancy.

"Mark, I'm sorry," Ned replied. "...There wasn't a body. No sign of Reaper anywhere."

Mark slammed the desk, only to be reminded of his injury.

"I'm sorry," Curt offered.

"...It's not your fault." Mark let out a heavy sigh. "Thanks for looking."

"What's your plan?" Ned inquired.

"...I don't have one yet. I haven't had time to think about what to do if Reaper wasn't dead..." Mark shook his head. "I gotta get back to Cassie. Thank you both."

Mark turned and left the office, returning to the hotel restaurant and his family.

"I need to take care of things with Cassie. Sorry to cut our evening short."

"We understand," Milly replied.

As Mark said goodbye to his sons, Daniel asked to see Cassie.

"Not tonight, Partner. Mama's not feeling very well. We'll come get you and your brother tomorrow morning."

Mark finished saying goodbye to his family and headed upstairs. As he quietly entered the hotel room, Cassie looked up from the book she was reading and gasped.

"Mark, what happened?!"

Mark sat on the bed beside his wife and put a hand to her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened in the store?"

Cassie looked away from her husband.

"I... Mark... I know what happened could've been worse, but I... I still feel so disgusting... and while what he said isn't exactly true..."

"It isn't true, period. What you went through was not your choice. I love you, and what Willie or anyone else says doesn't matter."

Cassie slowly shook her head.

"But it does, Mark..."

Mark turned Cassie around and looked at his wife in confusion as a tear fell down her face.

"It's not just Willie. ...He was the final straw and he put things so much more bluntly, but... you saw the way people looked at me today. And it wasn't just the bruises. ...Before Willie came into the store I overheard some women talking... they didn't see me. Somehow word got out about the note I left you and now everyone thinks that I..."

"I know the truth, Cass. The people that matter know the truth. In time, we'll set the record straight, but right now it's not worth making you explain yourself a hundred times. We're still coping. They're not worth the time or energy."

"Is that why you came back here looking like this?"

"Willie is a completely different story. And I can't go around punching every gossiping woman that-"

"Mark!"

"But I can whip Willie any day of the week. And even if I couldn't, I still would've taken that coward on and given him everything I had. There's a lot of things I'll put up with, but a two bit like him talking about you like that... that I won't stand for."

Cassie gave Mark a kiss, smiling in concern as she sat back.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, just a little sore for the next few days."

"...How did you know what happened?"

"Lydia."

"Oh. ...Should we go down and get the boys?"

"...I asked Ma and Pa to keep them one more night... there's something else we need to talk about."

"...What is it? What's wrong?"

Mark let out a heavy sigh.

"Ned and Curt just got back a few minutes ago. Cassie... there wasn't a body."

Cassie started shaking her head as tears ran down her cheeks.

"No... no... no..."

Mark wrapped his arms around his wife as she began sobbing; her entire body shaking.

"No!"

"Shh..." Mark rocked his wife back and forth, fighting his own emotions.

"Mark, he'll come back! He'll kill you and the boys!"

"I'm not going to let that happen."

"Look at all he went through to take me! He won't stop! He's a lunatic, he's insane! He won't stop until he gets what he wants!"

As Mark sat there, cradling his sobbing wife in his arms, he realized what he was going to have to do.

**33MC33**

The following morning, Mark and Cassie went to Lucas and Milly's to pick up their children. Lucas and Milly could see how tired they both were.

"We can keep them longer if you want," Lucas offered.

"Thank you, but we need some time with the boys," Cassie replied.

"Will you be coming for supper?" Milly asked.

"Not tonight," Mark began to reply as he picked Matthew up. "We'll come by tomorrow evening."

Cassie started to pick Daniel up, but Mark quickly intervened.

"Daniel, you can walk to the buckboard, your Ma shouldn't be carrying anything."

"Neither should you," Cassie replied with raised eyebrows.

"They're just bruised."

After Cassie and the boys got in the buckboard, Mark said he would be right back. Lucas followed his son to the barn where Mark put a harness on Sergeant and grabbed his saddle.

"Mark, what's going on? Something's changed since last night."

"...Pa, I can't go into this right now. But tomorrow night... can we talk?"

Lucas looked into his son's eyes and realized Mark wasn't just tired, but emotionally exhausted.

"...If you need to talk before then, let me know."

"Thanks, Pa."

Mark and Cassie said goodbye to the family before heading back to town. Instead of returning to the hotel, however, Mark drove the team to his brother-in-law's.

Ned and Helen came out to greet the family before helping them get settled. As they were finishing up, Mark took Ned aside.

"Thank you for putting us up, especially having just moved back to town."

"No point in you wasting money at the hotel. Besides, one hotel room is too small for the four of you. ...I wish it wasn't under these circumstances, though."

"...I think she'll be fine, but..."

"Mark, she's my sister. I'll be here if she needs anything."

"Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Mark returned to his family and said goodbye to his sons and in-laws. Ned and Helen said they would keep an eye on the children so Cassie could walk Mark outside.

As they reached Mark's horse, Cassie wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Be careful."

"I will be."

As Cassie slowly let go and took a step back, Mark saw tears welling in her eyes. He gently put a hand to her cheek and smiled.

"There's no reason for you to cry, Cass. I'll be back tomorrow. ...Stay in the house."

Cassie nodded and forced a smile onto her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Mark replied, bending down to give his wife one last kiss.

Mark mounted up and rode out, turning and waving to his wife before he disappeared over the hill.

He rode all day, stopping every few hours to give Sergeant a rest. He arrived in Roswell late that afternoon and made his way to the livery to put up Sergeant, then headed to the hotel.

The woman from the desk looked up and asked, "Can I help you?"

"...You have one of those telephone contraptions, don't you?"

"For paying customers."

"I need a room just for one night and then I'd like to use it if you don't mind."

"Certainly. Please sign the register and then we'll get you settled before you make your call."

After Mark had registered and taken his saddlebags up to his room, he returned to the lobby before the woman led him to a side room and asked who he was wanting to make a call to.

"Will Pinkerton in Chicago... Pinkerton Detective Agency."

"Do you have a number?"

"A number?"

"Never mind, the operator will find it."

Mark waited as the woman began placing the call, intrigued by the device. He had seen one used a few times in Chicago, but it still fascinated him. She eventually turned to him and said, "Mr. McCain, your call is ready. Just let me know when you're done."

As she walked out of the room, Mark took the woman's place in front of the box and held the speaker to his ear.

"Will?"

"Mark, it's good to hear from you! Rachael and Charles are visiting and we were just talking about you over lunch. I will say, I was quite surprised when my secretary told me who was on the line!"

"Wait, did you say Rachael and Charles were visiting... as in, together?"

"...They are partners and have to report back every now and again."

"Uhuh..." Mark shook his head before continuing. "We can talk about that later. Will, I'm calling for a favor."

"Anything. What do you need?"

"Two things. The first part isn't the favor. I need to hire some of your detectives to chase down Raymond Reaper."

"Reaper... Reaper..."

"The man who nearly Shanghaied your brother?!"

"...You mean the Marshals Service down there still hasn't found him?"

"No, they haven't!"

"...Mark, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that the man came to my home, took my wife, held her against her will for weeks, and nearly beat her to death! That's what's wrong!"

There was a long silence between the men.

"...Mark, I had no idea. Is your wife alright?"

"It'll be another month before her physical injuries finish healing. As to the other... I don't know if she'll ever be alright again."

"I'll send two of my best detectives down there right away. And this is on the agency, you don't need to hire us. What else can I do?"

"I need a job out of New Mexico and away from the city. You wouldn't believe the lengths Reaper went to in order to take Cassie... I'm not going to let that happen again."

"...Hold on."

Mark waited several minutes before he heard Will's voice come on the line again.

"...Right now I have a temporary position available in Washington state... one of my detectives got injured and it's going to be two months before he's able to do fieldwork again. He was running the office alone. After those two months though..."

"Well how did he get hurt? Was he shot?"

"No... Jamison hasn't seen a case that exciting in years. According to his report, he was following a runaway and broke his leg when he slipped and fell partway down a mountain. But like I said, it'd only be temporary. I can send someone else there if you don't want it, but most of my other offices are all smack dab in the middle of big cities."

"I'll take it. Hopefully, by then your detectives will have tracked down Reaper. If not, I'll figure something else out."

"...Kinda surprised you aren't going after him yourself."

"I'm not because of the same reasons I didn't trail him the first time; I have a family to take care of!" Mark slowly let out a deep breath. "... I'm sorry, Will. It's a long story... we just found out last night that Reaper isn't dead like we thought he probably was."

"...No need to apologize. I'm the reason you're in this mess in the first place..."

"It's no one's fault except Reaper's."

"... I'll wire you the information on the office in Washington. The Agency owns a house out there, but Jamison always preferred the hotel, so your family is welcome to it. When should I tell him you'll be there?"

"I'll check the train schedules when I get home and wire him when I know. Probably in a week or so. I'm in Roswell right now, so can you send the information here?"

"Sure. ...Mark, I'm sorry about all of this. If there's anything I can do for your family, please let me know."

"Thanks. ...Rachael's not at the office, is she?"

"No, she... wait, she and Charles just got back. Do you want me to put her on?"

"Please."

"Just a minute."

"...Will?"

"Yeah, Mark?"

"Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

Mark waited a few moments before he heard his cousin's confused voice on the line.

"...Mark?"

"Hey, Rachael. It's good to hear your voice."

"Yours too... who got a telephone?"

"I'm not at home right now. ...Anything you want to tell me about you and your partner?" Mark's tone was teasing, but also held some seriousness.

"...What are you talking about?"

"I hear you and Charles are "visiting.""

"...I'm staying at the Pinkertons' while we're here reporting, but..."

"Come on, Rachael."

"...Alright, we've... we've talked about our relationship on a... less than professional basis."

"And just when were you going to tell me that? I have to make sure he stays in line!"

"That's exactly why I was waiting, nothing's official."

"You're the one who said I was like your big brother."

By the tone of Mark's voice, Rachael knew there was a big smile on her cousin's face.

"Thank you for your concern, but until further notice, we're just good friends."

"Are you going to tell Pa?"

"I've made it very clear to Charles that if he wants to move forward, he has to go through your father, first."

"Move forward as in courtship, or engagement?" Mark continued to tease.

There was a very long silence.

"...Rachael?"

"...We're partners, Mark. We practically spend every waking moment together."

"I see..." Mark was starting to realize just how serious this was. "...Well, from what I saw when I was there, you two should make a very good couple."

"You do like him, then?"

"I wouldn't go that far..."

"Mark Warren, you're impossible!"

"I know."

"...If we came for a visit this summer, when do you think the best time would be? Do you have approximate dates for the cattle drive yet?"

"...Rachael, there's something you need to know..."

"What is it?"

"...We may be back by the time you come to visit, but Cassie and I are temporarily moving out of New Mexico."

"What? Why?"

"...You remember when Laura came to town, right? You remember me telling you about the man she had been engaged to?"

"Yes... why?"

"...He had a score to settle with me..."

**34MC34**

When Mark and his family arrived at the ranch the next evening, Mark told Cassie and the children to head inside while he took care of the horses. After he had let the team out in the paddock, Mark made his way to his parents' barn where he found Isaac brushing down his horse.

"Mark, good to see you."

"Isaac," Mark greeted. "You mind if I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Isaac finished up with his horse and stepped from the stall.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, there is. ...I know you only agreed to work for two months, but I was wondering if you would consider staying on full time."

"...Really?"

"I know Pa was going to offer you the job anyway, but I'd like to also pay you to help Micah with my horses and the rest of my livestock until we get back."

"...Back from where?"

"I'm moving Cassie and the boys out of New Mexico for the time being. We're telling my parents tonight, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything."

"...Of course but... but why are you moving?"

"There are a couple of reasons, the chief one being that the man who took Cassie is still out there somewhere. She's not safe here."

"...But to move out of the territory?"

Mark could see the disappointment in the young man's face.

"...I wish we didn't have to, but I don't know what else to do. The man was able to lure Pa out of town, knew to tie you up out of the way, sent me and all the men in town on a wild goose chase... I don't know how he planned something so intricate, but he knows too much about us and our lives. If it was just me, I'd wait for him to come calling again. But I have a wife and two boys to take care of."

"...We'll miss you around here, Mark. ...I'll ride into town, have dinner at the hotel so you can have some time with your family."

"You don't have to-"

"No, I'm sure this is difficult enough. I'll let your family have some time alone."

"...Thanks, Isaac."

Mark headed inside just as Lucas came from the kitchen.

"I was just getting ready to get you; supper's on the table. I'll be in as soon as I get Isaac."

"Isaac's riding into town for the evening, wanted to have supper at the hotel."

"Not like him to turn down your Ma's fried chicken."

Mark shrugged and started making his way towards the dining room. Over the course of the meal, Mark and Cassie tried keeping a smile on their faces and engage in conversation, but in the back of their minds, they knew what was coming and weren't looking forward to it. After everyone had finished eating, Mark turned to his son.

"Daniel, I want you to go play in the front room." Then turning to his sister, "Lydia, would you mind going with him?"

Lydia nodded and got down from her seat before leaving the dining room with Daniel.

"Mark?" Lucas asked.

Mark waited until the older children had left the room.

"...There's something you all need to know." Mark looked to Lucas, then Milly, then Micah. "...I don't really know how to tell you besides just coming out and saying it. We're moving."

Everyone stared at Mark and Cassie in shock.

"...You're what?" Lucas finally asked.

"Until they find Reaper, Cassie and the boys aren't safe here. ...I talked to Will and he has a job for me in Washington."

There was a long silence until Lucas suddenly stood and walked out of the dining room.

"Pa, let me ex... Pa!"

Mark stood to go after Lucas, but Milly grabbed his arm.

"Give him a few minutes, Mark."

Mark slowly sat down, letting out a heavy sigh.

"...Where in Washington?" Micah asked.

"...Dayton. It's in the southeast corner of the state."

"Have you explained to Daniel yet?" Milly inquired.

"No... we didn't want him saying something before we sat down with you."

"Isn't there anything... closer?"

"I don't think staying in New Mexico is a good idea, and I told Will I didn't want to be in the city. That was what he had available. ...Besides... I think the farther away we are from New Mexico, the less chance Reaper has of finding us. ...And it's only fair that you know where we're going, but we're only telling family."

"Mark," Micah began, "Aren't you being a little... paranoid? Think about this for just one minute..."

As Micah spoke, Cassie put her hand to her head and looked down, knowing what her husband's reaction would be.

"Paranoid?!" Mark yelled as he stood, slamming the table. "Micah, that man tracked me down, shot me, had Laura kidnapped to lure me and the rest of the men out of town, got you and Pa all the way to Santa Fe, came here and took my wife, and then put her through three weeks of pure torture! I didn't know wanting to protect your family from a madman classified you as a mental case!"

As Matthew started crying, Cassie quickly picked him up from the high chair and carried him out of the dining room, tears on her own cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Mark... that was out of line..."

"Yes, it was! Don't you think this is hard enough on us?!"

"...I can't imagine how difficult it was to make that decision."

"We don't want to be moving, but there was no question about it! I'm not going to sit here and wait for Reaper to come knocking on our front door!"

"Mark, we understand," Milly said. "We don't want you to go... but if this is what you have to do... then this is what you have to do. We want what's best for all of you... and if that's moving to Washington for the time being... so be it."

"I wish things didn't have to be this way, but... I won't keep Cassie in a position to be put through that again. ...You don't know the half of what she went through."

"You don't have to explain, Mark," Milly assured. "We're behind you."

"...I need to explain things to Pa. You can start dessert without us... this might take a while."

Mark went to the front room where Cassie sat, watching the children play. He sat down beside her on the couch and took her hand.

"Are you alright?"

"This is all my fault..."

"No, Cassie..." Mark put an arm around his wife and pulled her close. "This isn't your fault one bit. Micah asked a question he shouldn't have. I reacted too... loudly..."

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had to have that conversation at all."

"Cassie, what am I going to have to do to make you understand? I love you. You and the boys are my life. You come first. I couldn't imagine not having a life with you. You didn't ask for any of this. You didn't ask to move. You didn't even ask to stay at the hotel. But you should have. I love you, and as long as we're together, I'm happy. But I want you to feel safe. I want to know that you're safe. None of this is your fault. You just got caught in the middle like-"

"Oh, don't you say it," Cassie interrupted. "I won't sit here and let you blame yourself. You didn't know what was going to happen. You were being the good man you are and helping find Laura... both times. That's the Mark McCain I married and I wouldn't change you for the world."

Mark bent down and gave his wife a playful kiss.

"Gross," Lydia and Daniel called.

Mark and Cassie chuckled, shaking their heads.

"I gotta find Pa... I think Ma was going to start serving up dessert. I love you."

"Love you too."

Mark checked around the barn and rest of the homestead before heading to that familiar spot in the woods. He wasn't sure what he had expected Lucas's reaction to be... but he hadn't expected him to react like this. Mark had come close to moving more than once... but this time it was actually happening. In all the times Mark had talked about it, he thought this time his Pa would understand the most...

"Apparently not..."

Mark found Lucas sitting on a fallen log and walked up beside his father, hat in his hands.

"...Care if I explain?"

Without saying anything, Lucas shook his head.

"Alright. My wife was put through three weeks of torture by a madman who was trying to beat her into choosing himself over me. He strangled her, he held her underwater, he kicked her and he slapped her, he beat her, he threw things at her and threw her into things. He tied her up and continued to kiss her and touch her and do everything except what he wanted to take pride in her consenting to. He forced her to pose as his wife and when she fainted because of the way he had been treating her, he beat her some more. He continued to threaten her and me and the boys. He made every moment of those weeks a living nightmare for her. He taunted her. He cut her down in every way he could. He broke her. One morning he decided that he was going to beat her until she gave in. They had a struggle at the top of the stairs and she was able to break away from him, pushing him down the stairs. His body landed and didn't move. She ran. I spent the days following holding my sobbing, shaking wife as she relived the horrors of what he put her through. Finally, just as we were able to start moving forward, Curt and Ned come back from the house my wife had been kept prisoner in to tell me that there was no body. After I talked my wife through all the ignorant, cruel gossip that's going around town about her, I had to tell her that the man that nearly killed her, the man that has threatened to kill our sons, the man that somehow knows every detail of our lives, is still out there. For the hundredth time in the last week, I held my wife as she sobbed. Sobbed doesn't even begin to describe it. She wailed, terrified of the day that man comes back here to finish what he started and make her his "wife." So I'm moving my family with the hope that maybe, just maybe, I can protect my wife from being tormented like that again. That maybe, I can protect her from being in a position like that for a third time. I've let my guard down too many times. I'm not going to do it again."

Mark turned and started walking away.

"Son," Lucas called as he stood.

Mark turned back around and faced Lucas; a tear trickling down both their faces.

"I shouldn't have walked out. I wasn't upset at you or Cassie. ...I walked out because of how I was going to react. ...I wanted to yell and argue... I wanted to insist that there was some other way. ...But I can't fix this. You know what's best for your family. I just..." Lucas closed his eyes and shook his head before pulling his son into an embrace. "I'm going to miss you, Mark..."

"If there was any other way, Pa..."

"I know."

Lucas took a step back and put his arm around his son's shoulders as they started walking back towards the house.

"...When are you leaving?"

"Next Thursday. I already explained to Ma and Micah that as a precaution, we're only telling family where we're going. And I um... I kinda already offered Isaac that permanent job. I didn't want to tell him first, but I also wanted to make sure everything was in order before I dropped this on you. If I need to pay for more help while we're gone..."

"Mark, I'm not worried about that, you just focus on your family. Do you know when... or if you're going to come back?"

"I don't even want to leave, ...so to answer your real question, I want you to know that I do have every intention of coming home. But I can't put Cassie or the boys in jeopardy. Until I know that Reaper is dead or behind bars... I don't feel we have a choice but to stay out of New Mexico. ...Will is sending two of his detectives down here to track Reaper down... I don't know how long that will take... or if they'll ever find him."

"...They'll find him. And he'll get what he deserves."

When Lucas and Mark returned to the house, everyone was relieved to see that there was no tension between them. As everyone else got seconds, father and son dished up their dessert. Everyone tried to keep the conversation light, but they were all saddened by the goodbye that was coming.

At one point in the evening, Cassie excused herself to change Matthew. Lucas waited a few minutes before following her to the front room.

"Cassie?"

Cassie finished with Matthew before turning and looking at her father-in-law. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't know how he felt. She wondered if he was angry that she was taking his son and grandchildren away.

"Would you mind if we went on a walk? There are some things I'd like to discuss."

"Sure..."

Cassie took Matthew to Mark before returning to the front room. Lucas opened the front door and together they headed outside. They walked quite a ways before Lucas broke the silence.

"First of all, I wanted to apologize for leaving the way I did at dinner. I know how hard telling us must've been for you and Mark. ...I can't imagine how hard this whole thing is on you. Secondly, I want you to understand that while I don't want to see you go, I understand that right now that's your only choice. ...As I told Mark... I know there's not another way. I recognize that this is one situation, as much as I want to, that I can't "fix." ...I also wanted to say I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you more. ...Sometimes I forget just how rough your life has been. I forget that you don't have a father you can go to when you're needing a little extra support... a different support than you get from your husband. ...Before Lydia was born, I thought of you as the daughter I never had... and I haven't really been doing a good job of demonstrating that. I've been a pretty lousy father-in-law, especially through this ordeal."

Cassie stopped and looked up at Lucas.

"...I don't know what you're talking about. You've always been there for me. ...When things came out about my father... you became that constant, stable father figure in my life. You've done nothing but support Mark and me through this... and I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're not angry with us for leaving."

"Angry at you? Never. I'm angry at the situation... angry that I can't fix this... but not at you. I love you and Mark, I want what is best for you and your boys. ...And right now, that means saying goodbye for a time. ...And I've been there for Mark, but this last week I haven't been there specifically for you. ...I didn't know how to be there for you."

"You've been there for me by being there for Mark, for taking the boys... for giving us time and space. ...You're a wonderful father-in-law... I cannot tell you how much it means that I know I can talk to you anytime, about anything. To be quite honest, sometimes I forget that we're in-laws... sometimes I forget that you're my uncle and not my father..."

"Cassie, we're family. How we're related doesn't matter. I want you to know that no matter what happens, your aunt and I will always be there for you."

Cassie faintly smiled as they continued walking.

"...And the last thing I wanted to make clear is that we love you, I love you very much."

Cassie didn't respond and Lucas looked over to see tears streaming down her face. He turned her towards him and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Cassie?"

"...I can't not ask this any longer. I want you to be honest; promise me you'll tell me the truth."

Lucas nodded in confusion.

"Mark nearly getting Shanghaied by DeFord... Mark getting shot before we were engaged... Mark's death..."

"What about it?"

"...Do you blame me?"

Lucas's heart broke. He pulled Cassie into his arms and protectively wrapped them around her.

"No, Cassie, no! The thought never even crossed my mind! When you told me Mark had "died," I told you it wasn't your fault!"

"...You said Mark wouldn't want me to blame myself. After we talked I knew you and Aunt Milly were still alright with me staying at the ranch... but I didn't know if that was just because I was your son's widow… or because you wanted to see his grandchild grow up there… I quickly came to understand that you still loved me... but at the time I was already blaming myself and I thought you must've, too. Mark later said you didn't blame me, but I never knew if deep down, you ever... if you ever forgave me."

"Forgave you?!" Lucas looked down at Cassie and put his hands on her shoulders. "Forgave you for what?"

"...For putting Mark in those situations."

"Cassie, we are settling this once and for all. None of that, none of this, nothing that's ever gone wrong has been your fault! You have to stop blaming yourself for other people's wrongs! I've never blamed you for any of it because there's absolutely no reason to; do you understand me?"

Cassie nodded as the tears continued to fall down her face and Lucas pulled her back into his arms.

"I love you, Cassie. And there is absolutely no reason for you to be carrying a burden like that. Why didn't you say something?"

"I was... I was scared..."

In a much gentler tone than he had been using, Lucas asked, "Scared of what?"

"...That I was right. That you did blame me and that it was my fault..."

"No, Cassie... it's not your fault and I want to hear you say that."

Cassie looked up at Lucas, unsure if she could.

"Say it, Cassie. It is not your fault."

"I..."

"You can."

"...It... it's not... my fault… it's not my fault," Cassie cried, burying her head into Lucas's shoulder.

"It never has been and it never will be."

Lucas waited until Cassie had quieted some before reaching down and gently lifting her chin up.

"If you ever think I have ill feelings towards you, you come talk to me right away so I can set you straight. You and your aunt are the best things that ever happened to me and Mark. I love you, Cassie."

"...Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking me in as your own... for counseling me when I felt betrayed by my parents... for comforting me when I thought I had lost my husband... for always being there, for me."

"Thank you for letting me."

**35MC35**

Mark heard a knock on the door and turned to see Lucas walking into the foyer.

"In here, Pa."

Lucas walked into his son's sitting room where Mark was finishing up packing the last few boxes. He looked around the room, and while not much was missing, he couldn't help but sense an overwhelming feeling of emptiness.

"How were things on the range today? Isaac get run down by any more mother cows?"

"Thankfully not," Lucas chuckled. "...Your Ma said you were here packing up... where are Cassie and the boys?"

"...Cassie still can't handle being here... which I completely understand. But I also didn't feel comfortable leaving her next door. She and the boys are back in town... Ned has the night off."

"...How'd Lou and Johnny react when you told them?"

"They didn't really know what to say. Aunt Lou cried. ...I think Uncle Johnny respects our decision, but he's struggling to understand."

"Really?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"...He doesn't really know what all happened, though. ...I didn't want to go through it all with Cassie there."

There was a long silence before Mark continued.

"...Pa, do you think I'm running away?"

"Only you can answer that question, Son. ...Do you think you're running away?"

Mark waited a long moment before replying.

"...No. I'm scared, but... I'm not running."

Lucas could sense there was more.

"What is it, Son?"

"...Going to Washington... that's an easy decision for me to make. ...But leaving home, leaving... leaving you... I thought I was done facing that possibility. Now it's a reality."

"...It's only temporary, Son."

"...When I went to look for you and Ma in Lordsburg, I stopped at the Osbornes' to tell Cassie what I was doing. I started to say goodbye, but she interrupted me and said, "See you later." I went along with it, but I couldn't help but wonder... what if I had just said goodbye, for good?"

"Mark, don't go there. You'll be back home in no time. Until then, we'll send wires and letters... we'll keep in touch."

"It won't be the same, Pa."

"...No, it won't... our lives are about to drastically change. But our bond, what keeps us connected, won't. And I want you to know that if something ever happens, your Ma and I are just a few days away."

"Thanks, Pa."

Lucas took a seat on the floor beside his son and handed him a picture frame.

"I thought you might want this."

Mark looked down to see the picture of his Ma that had hung in his room for years.

"...Pa, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Son. I have our wedding photo... and a lot more memories than you do."

"...Thank you."

Mark placed the picture in the last crate before hammering the lid shut.

"That about does it... would you mind helping me load these?"

"...We can do that later. Why don't we take one last ride around the property?"

"...That sounds good, Pa... real good."


End file.
